El Mejor Deseo de Todos
by RaizerMLP
Summary: Thomas y Melissa eran 2 hermanos humanos que tuvieron un cambio drástico en sus vidas tras el trágico fallecimiento de sus padres, creyeron que no volverían a ser felices aun si continuaban, pero luego, tras un deseo y divisar un extraño cometa, ambos llegaron a un mundo completamente diferente, en la que sus vidas cambiara por completo. Humor, Amistad y Drama
1. Reunion con la princesa

**Saludos, amigos lectores. Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi primera historia HiE (Humanos en Equestria) de My Little Pony, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Certifico que la serie My Little Pony Friendship of Magic al igual que sus personajes, es propiedad absoluta de Hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, los demas personajes (En este caso, los humanos de esta historia) les pertenece al autor de este fic, Esto lo hago con la intención de divertir y entretener a los lectores.**

**Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicación de la ****Narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**Prologo: Reunión Con La Princesa**

***Tercera Persona***

Equestria es un mundo con una historia tan fascinante como prestigiosa, al menos para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de dicho mundo, pero pasemos para otro asunto

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio muy inteligente y aplicada de Canterlot y alumna de Celestia, Princesa del Reino, había sido enviada a un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville, junto con su asistente número 1, un pequeño dragón llamado Spike, en el que desde toda su vida, había ayudado a la unicornio en todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO, especialmente en los estudios e investigaciones que ella constantemente hacia

Twilight al principio no tenía interés alguno en hacer amistades, lo único que más le importaba en su vida, eran los estudios y poner a trabajar su cerebro a todo postín, y para eso, no le importaba si se llevaba todo el día sumergida en los libros

La Princesa Celestia por su parte, puso un paro en el asunto y mando a su alumna al pueblo en el cual le encomendó formar lo que más le hacía falta: Amistades

En el proceso de adaptación, Twilight no se sentía muy cómoda, sobre todo porque tenía que socializar con los ponis del pueblo y además de eso tenía otro encargo, y es que debía verificar los preparativos para el festival del sol de verano que se iba a celebrar en ese mismo amanecer

Pero al final de todo, después de poner fin a un conflicto, la unicornio termino haciéndose amigas de 5 ponis (Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie) que no imaginaba, que serían sus más grandes y mejores amigas hasta la actualidad, y desde ese entonces, han salvado Equestria en varias ocasiones, conocidas ahora como los elementos de la armonía, o como nos gusta llamarlas, las Manes 6

Lograron detener todas las amenazas de Equestria tanto con la ayuda de los elementos como con ellas mismas, desde luchar contra Nightmare Moon, quien en realidad era la Princesa Luna, la hermana de Celestia, Acabar con el desorden del Dios del caos Discord y quien ahora actualmente se encuentra "reformado", Detener la invasión de Chrysalis y los Changelings y finalmente, acabar con el Rey Sombra. Esos fueron los sucesos más destacados y hasta el día de hoy, Twilight y sus amigas, al igual que todos los habitantes, han estado tranquilos, no ha ocurrido ninguna calamidad o algún acontecimiento extraño, todo en Equestria ha marchado con completa normalidad, pero ahora… ¿Qué pasara?

Pueden apostar que lo que se aproxima para Equestria, dejara a más de un poni sorprendido

**Ponyville - Equestria**

El sol iba recién saliendo, trayendo consigo otro hermoso amanecer en Ponyville y centenares de cantares por parte de las pequeñas aves que volaban por los alrededores del agradable ecosistema que caracterizaba el pueblo

En una casa, o mejor dicho, dentro de un árbol en todo el centro del pueblo (dicho árbol también resultaba ser una biblioteca), yacía en su cama una poni unicornio, profundamente dormida y cubierta enteramente con una manta, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de su cola, esa unicornio era Twilight y al parecer, había tenido una noche muy larga. Estaba muy bien escondida entre las cobijas, tanto que si alguien entrara en la habitación, no podría notar su presencia, o al menos esa sería la sensación. En ese momento, la puerta se encontraba abierta, y en un instante, entro un búho en la habitación donde se encontraba Twilight, el búho se paró justo encima de la unicornio quien aún seguía cubierta por la manta

-Whoo… -Emitió suavemente y de manera onomatopéyica el búho cerca de Twilight, como buscando despertarla

Pero Twilight estaba tan rendida que ni siquiera noto la misma presencia del búho, ni siquiera pareció escucharla

-Whoo… Whoo… -Emitió nuevamente el búho pero esta vez dando unos pequeños saltitos sobre Twilight, para tratar de despertarla, pero una vez más la unicornio se hiso de oído sordos

Era claro que si el búho seguía haciéndolo de esa forma jamás despertaría a Twilight por más que lo intentara un millón de veces, ya que, además de que su ejecución era inaudible, el búho era casi diminuto y pesaba menos de10 kilos, y debido a la gran capa de cobijas que Twilight tenía encima, cabe obviar que ella no sentiría que lo tenía encima, y además de eso, Spike no se encontraba en ese momento para despertarla, así que el búho pensó en usar otro método

Miro por toda la habitación para ver que le podía servir, hasta que vio una vajilla de metal que estaba encima de la mesa de noche, el búho voló hacia la vajilla, y con sus pequeñas patas, lo tomo, ascendió unos metros hacia arriba, y cuando estuvo en un punto lo suficiente alto de la habitación, soltó la vajilla y la dejo caer

La vajilla impacto el suelo con fuerza, ocasionando un fuerte ruido que sobresalto a Twilight de golpe y apartando todas las mantas que tenía encima

-¡Santo cielos! ¿¡Que fue ese ruido!? –Exclamo la unicornio respirando con rapidez

Twilight al voltear solo ve la vajilla tirada en el suelo algo extrañada

-Con que esa vajilla fue la que hiso el ruido, vaya susto me dio –Dijo la unicornio a sí misma, ya calmada y echando unas risitas

Por su parte, el búho se para justo en frente de Twilight

-Whoo –Saluda el búho a Twilight con su ala

Twilight mira al búho, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh, Bueno Días Owlowiscious, veo que tú fuiste el que me despertó –Dijo la unicornio soltando una pequeña risa y acariciando al pequeño búho

Después de acariciar al búho, Twilight se levanta de la cama y se pone de pie al suelo

-Pero la próxima vez Owlowicious, usa un método un poco más calmado y silencioso para despertarme, casi me da un paro del…-Twilight iba a terminar la frase, cuando se detuvo de golpe

-Espera un momento… ¿¡Qué hora es!?-

Twilight miro el reloj que marcaban las 8:15 am y nuevamente se volvió a sobresaltar

-¡Ay no! ¡Mi reunión con la Princesa Celestia! ¡Me dijo que hoy debía estar allá a las 8:30 para hablarme de algo importante! ¡Me quede dormida y ya faltan solo 15 minutos para eso! ¡Voy a llegar tarde si no me apresuro! –Exclamo Twilight preocupada

Y así la unicornio cual rayo veloz, corrió hacia el baño, se ducho, se cepillo los dientes y se peinó la melena en tiempo record, tuvo un pequeño tropezón por la prisa pero eso no la detuvo, desayuno tan rápido que se atraganto en un momento, pero una vez más eso no detuvo a la exasperada unicornio, y aun tenía algo de comida en la boca pero no le dio tiempo de tragársela por la prisa, preparo varios libros que se encontraban amontonados en una mesa, todos los libros eran de contenido variable, y trato de meterlas todas en unas alforjas, como eran muchos libros, no todos cupieron en las alforjas, quedando uno por fuera, así que Twilight decidió equilibrarlo en su lomo, pues ¿Qué más da si se le llegaba a perder? A fin de cuentas, la casa de Twilight era una biblioteca enorme y tenía varias copias de ese libro en su estantería, no era problema, pero sin embargo, procurara no perder ese libro

Todo eso le llevo 5 minutos, fue lo más rápido que pudo haberse alistado Twilight en su vida, pero es que cuando se trata de la Princesa Celestia, Twilight vuela, y literalmente hablando, ya que hubo una ocasión en el que Twilight voló gracias a su telequinesis, todo porque debía reunirse con la Princesa, fue algo gracioso.

Ya había terminado de empacar todo lo necesario y estaba a punto de salir de su casa, y cuando abrió la puerta de porrazo, dos ponis la sorprendieron

-Hola Twilight –Saludaron al unísono una poni terrestre de ojos verdes, pelaje anaranjado, melena amarilla que llevaba puesto un sombrero y una pegaso de ojos esmeralda, pelaje amarillo claro y melena rosada muy larga

Twilight solo reacciono y cayó al suelo

-¡Oh santas vacas! dulzura ¿te asustamos? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo la poni de tierra anaranjada preocupada y con un acento sureño

-Oh… cielos Twilight…te hicimos caer…. Lo… sentimos –Dijo la pegaso en un tono tímido y casi inaudible atrás de la poni terrestre

La poni de tierra ayudo a levantar a Twilight y ella se sacudió un poco antes de responder

-Gmplm Jmm, Flmun Shhmm –Dijo la unicornio completamente inentendible

La poni de tierra solo arqueo una ceja

-Disculpa nena ¿Qué dijiste?-

En eso la pegaso nota como Twilight tenía la boca llena

-Ehm, Twilight puedes sacarte lo que tienes en la boca y… hablar –Dijo la pegaso un poco más fluida que antes

Twilight ni siquiera lo había notado, todavía tenía la comida en la boca, lo cual hacia que se viera algo graciosa, puso una expresión de indiferencia y luego trago la comida de un tiro y finalmente se quiso corregir a toda velocidad

-Applejack, Fluttershy, no se preocupen, estoy bien, me encantaría hablar más, pero tengo una reunión con la princesa y…-

Twilight se interrumpe a sí misma para ver la hora de su reloj de bolsillo, y finalmente entra en pánico

-¡AAAAAAH 8 Y 25 TENGO QUE ESTAR ALLA AHORA MISMO! –Finalizo Twilight saliendo como una bala y dejando atrás a sus dos amigas ponis

Applejack y Fluttershy se observaron brevemente

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Dijo Fluttershy quien volteo a ver en dirección hacia donde se fue Twilight

Applejack por otro lado ríe y se acomoda el sombrero, para luego ver a la pegaso

-Bueno Fluttershy, eso es algo típico de Twilight, sabes muy bien que ella no sería capaz de fallarle a la princesa –Dijo la poni de tierra, divertida

Fluttershy le siguió el chiste y dio una ligera sonrisa

-En fin Fluttershy, habrá que esperar a Twilight en Sweet Apple Acress, hasta que regrese de Canterlot, de su asunto con la Princesa Celestia, las demás ya deben de estar allá, tendremos que decirle lo de Twilight, ¿Vamos? –Finalizo Applejack invitando a Fluttershy

Fluttershy confirmo asintiendo

Y finalmente la poni de tierra y la pegaso se dirigieron tranquilamente a Sweet Apple Acress para encontrarse con las demás y esperar a Twilight, mientras que la unicornio, en términos que ella usaba en ese mismo instante "corría por su vida" para reunirse con su maestra, y tratar sobre un tema, que según Celestia era muy importante que ella lo supiera

* * *

**Como lo había prometido en el capitulo 5 de La Leyenda de Knight Everfree, Aquí he traído para ustedes y bien temprano, el primer capitulo, o mejor dicho, el prologo de lo que sera esta prometedora historia, como verán, es un capitulo muy corto por ser el prologo, pero descuiden, no todos los episodios serán así de corto,s vendrá mas por delante, mucho mas. Sin embargo deberán esperar un poco porque como ya lo había dicho en el mismo episodio mencionado al principio, solo subiré este capitulo por el momento y cuando termine La Leyenda de Knight Everfree comenzare de lleno a subir los demás capítulos de esta historia que por el momento va en progreso, Así que en conclusión solo les digo... "paciencia".**

**Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de si les gusta la historia o no, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi escritura, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores**


	2. El Cometa Dimensional

**Bueno amigos lectores, ahora si llego el momento de seguir con esta historia, aqui les traigo el primer capitulo (de verdad verdad) de "El Mejor Deseo de Todos", espero que lo disfruten a lo grande... hehe :p **

** Disclaimer: Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes es propiedad absoluta de hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, los demas personajes (En este caso, los humanos de esta historia) les pertenece al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intencion de divertir y entretener a los lectores.**

**Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicacion de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**El Cometa Dimensional**

**Estación del tren – Ponyville – Equestria **

***Tercera persona***

Twilight se encontraba en el puerto de Ponyville, su melena estaba despeinada e iba de un lado para otro esperando el tren que lo llevaría a Canterlot, ya tenía el boleto sosteniéndolo con el aura de su cuerno, pero tenía una expresión tal de preocupación y angustia, que ni siquiera la mejor enciclopedia de Equestria se la quitaría, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrarse con su mentora la Princesa Celestia, pero en ese momento también pensaba en las mil formas o maneras en la que la Princesa podría "castigarla" a pesar de la serenidad que ella poseía, de seguro eso era lo que más mantenía preocupada a la unicornio

Twilight ya se estaba empezando a irritar de tanto ir y venir y seguir esperando el tren que ni siquiera aparecía

-¡POR AMOR A CELESTIA, APRESURATE TONTO TREN! –Grito Twilight furiosísima llamando la atención del todos los pasajeros que también esperaban

-¡ESTO ES GRANDIOSO! ¡DEBERAS GRANDIOSO! ¡MI VIDA DEPENDE DE UN TREN QUE VA A PASO DE TORTUGA! –

Los ponis presentes observaban a Twilight, muchos intentaban contener la risa y otros se estaban riendo por la reacción de la exagerada unicornio lavanda que se encontraba discutiendo técnicamente con nada

En eso Twilight voltea a ver a los pasajeros con una mirada amenazante

-¿¡QUE SE LES HACE GRACIOSO EEEEH!? ¡ESTO NO ES ASUNTO DE RISA PARA USTEDES! –Regaño Twilight a los pasajeros haciendo que estos dejaran de reír y se alejaran un poco

Ya eran las 8:30, la unicornio se encontraba en un ataque de nervios, sabía que ya no podía esperar más y no debía hacer retrasar más a la princesa con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo

De repente justo cuando Twilight estaba a punto de caer en forma de ovillo, escucha lo que a ella le parece ser el relajante ruido de los rieles, dando la señal de que el tren ya se aproximaba, Twilight logra observar el tren

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora, por todos los cielos! –Dijo Twilight ya más calmada

Desde lejos se veía el tren aproximándose hacia el punto de control, pero a esa distancia se veía como el tren venía con tal lentitud, bueno… al menos para Twilight, porque el tren venia en su velocidad normal, solo que a ella por la impaciencia se le venía más lento. La unicornio se impaciento más al ver como el tren no llegaba

-Vamos trencito… el tiempo es bits, y el tiempo también significa que Celestia no me castigue por llegar tarde –Mascullo Twilight entre dientes

El tren seguía sin llegar y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más histérica se ponía la unicornio violeta

Finalmente después de una eterna espera, el tren llega a su destino

El guardia de seguridad del tren baja del vagón para pedir los boletos, pero de sorpresa Twilight entra al vagón como una bala, mareándolo y haciéndolo caer. Cuando el guardia se recupera, nota que tenía el boleto de Twilight y se acomoda nuevamente en su puesto

-Pasajeros de Canterlot –Llama el guardia a los pasajeros

Pero ninguno los pasajeros de Canterlot querían entrar en el vagón, todos estaban un poco apartados del tren

-¿Sabe que señor guardia?... puede irse solo con esa unicornio –Dijo uno de los pasajeros que era otro unicornio marrón

-Sí, nosotros esperaremos el siguiente tren –Lo apoyo en la frase otro pasajero que era una pegaso blanca

-¿Por qué? –El guardia no entendía

En eso Twilight grita dentro del vagón

-¡AVANCEN ESTA COSAAAAA! –

Los pasajeros temblaban por la reacción de la unicornio, el guardia lo dejo estar, y no tuvo otra opción que obedecer a la petición de los pasajeros y cerrar la entrada del vagón

Y así finalmente, Twilight partió rumbo a Canterlot… completamente sola… en el vagón… (wow).

**Canterlot – Equestria**

Pasaron varios tortuosos minutos para que el tren llegara a Canterlot, pero por fin Twilight había llegado al gran castillo, con casi 45 minutos de retraso, Twilight quería molerse a golpe a sí misma, por primera vez sintió que fue irresponsable y nada puntual, y además de eso, camino a Canterlot estaba reflexionando y se sentía arrepentida de haber actuado de esa forma tan estúpida en el puerto de Ponyville, causo mala impresión y además de eso, asusto a los pasajeros, cualquier castigo que le darían, ella lo aceptaría porque sintió que se lo merecía

Por fin Twilight había llegado a las puertas del salón del trono

Las puertas estaban cerradas y Twilight estaba que sudaba sangre por los nervios

-Muy bien Twilight, mantén la calma, no te preocupes –Decía Twilight a si misma mientras veía la enorme puerta en frente de ella

Todas sus patas comenzaron a temblar, y ella seguía sudando frio, para recuperarse decidió abofetearse a sí misma

-¡Ya Twilight! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Ella es tu mentora y te va a perdonar!... ¿O no? –Musito Twilight entre nervios

Por última vez, Twilight volvió a observar la puerta, trago garga cual gigante y finalmente toda decida abrió la puerta de porrazo

-¡Princesa Celestia! –Grito Twilight entrando de porrazo al salón

Justo sentada en su trono, se encontraba la Princesa Celestia quien se sorprendió al ver a la unicornio entrar de golpe

-Twilight, mi fiel alumna, has llegado, creí que no...-

Celestia fue interrumpida por una muy preocupada Twilight, que en empezó a hablar en un tono muy rápido e imparable

-¡Princesa Celestia, lo lamento mucho… enserio, enserio, enserio lo lamento mucho!, llegue a la hora que no se me fijo, eso fue un acto irresponsable e impuntual de mi parte, pude haber llegado más temprano pero me quede dormida, ya sé que fue tonto de mi parte, pero no tuve a nadie quien me despertara, solo a Owlowiscious pero Owlowiscious no logro despertarme a tiempo y por eso salí tarde, así que solo debo decirle que fue mi culpa, mía, mía y solo mía, y acepto toda esta culpabilidad, si va a mandarme a la luna o a darme el castigo que sea, estoy más que lista para ello, porque me lo merezco!-

Cuando Twilight termina de hablar como loca, se agacha y se cubre la cara de la vergüenza, esperando el castigo de Celestia

Celestia pone una mirada confusa por todo lo que había dicho Twilight, pero luego cambia su cara a una alegre y comienza a reír, para luego poner una pequeña sonrisa

Twilight solo alza la mirada aun agachada

-Oh Twilight mi querida estudiante ¿Cómo puedes creer que te voy a hacer algo así? ¿Mandar a la luna a mi estudiante estrella y portadora principal del elemento de la Magia? Ni en un millón de años –Dijo Celestia riendo y acercándose a su alumna y ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-Pero Princesa, yo… le falle, yo no cumplí con su orden, que a la vez era mi obligación, debí llegar a la hora que usted dijo -Dijo con voz queda y decepcionada

-¿Y eso que tiene Twilight? No puedo enojarme con un poni por no haber podido llegar a la hora prevista, yo debo comprender eso porque a veces cada uno tiene un motivo de porque llega tarde, como tu Twilight, e incluso yo los he tenido en algunos casos en la que llegaba tarde a la reuniones importantes... a todos les pasa –Rio brevemente Celestia

-Entonces… ¿No va a castigarme? ¿No va a enviarme a la luna? ¿O algo así? –Preguntaba Twilight ya más calmada

-Twilight querida, ya no puedo hacer eso ahora, eso era cuando portaba el poder de los elementos, y si pudiera, no sería capaz de hacerlo –Dijo Celestia calmadamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Twilight

-Además me alegra verte aquí de todas formas –

Twilight le da un fuerte abrazo a la Princesa Celestia y ella le devuelve el gesto,

Luego de un rato rompen el abrazo

-Bueno Princesa volviendo a lo que nos acontece, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual me invito a reunirme con usted? –Pregunto Twilight curiosa

-Oh… cierto… lo había olvidado –Dijo Celestia cambiando su base seriamente

-Bueno mi querida estudiante, veras…-

Celestia estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

De la puerta aparece un pequeño dragón violeta con escamas verdes llevando varios pergaminos

-Princesa Celestia aquí están los pergaminos que me encargo –

El dragón al ver hacia el frente observa a Twilight

-¿Twilight? –Dijo el dragón sorprendido

-Ah, hola Spike –Saludo la unicornio lavanda, que ya sabía que el dragón estaba allí en Canterlot

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estabas en Ponyville –Decía el dragón un tanto curioso

-Oh pues, La Princesa Celestia me convoco a una reunión y llegue aquí –

-Oh… bueno, puede ser importante... ¿les importa si los acompaño? –Pregunto Spike

-Claro, ¿porque no? –Afirmo Celestia con una sonrisa

El dragón se sienta justo al lado de Twilight, no sin antes ubicar los pergaminos en un lugar seguro

-En fin Princesa ¿De qué íbamos a hablar? –Volvió Twilight al tema

La Princesa Celestia cambia el semblante bruscamente, de una expresión alegre a una expresión más seria, Twilight y Spike no entendían lo que sucedía

-Ehm… Princesa ¿se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Spike notando el cambio

-Veras Twilight, la razón por la que te he convocado aquí, es para hablarte sobre una información muy importante y es de suma importancia que lo sepas, ya que tu más que nadie estás capacitada para el trabajo –Dijo Celestia aun con el semblante

-¿A qué se refiere Princesa? –

Twilight trataba de llegar al punto

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hable sobre el cometa Wisher? ¿Cuándo tan solo eras una pequeña potrilla? –Pregunto Celestia

Twilight comenzó a intentar recordarlo, hasta que reacciona

-Oh sí, es cierto, ya lo recuerdo Princesa, recuerdo que en una de sus clases me hablo sobre ese cometa Wisher –

Spike estaba algo perdido, ya que no había oído sobre ese cometa en su vida, ni siquiera cuando ayudaba a Twilight en sus informes sobre astrología

-¿Qué es ese cometa Wisher? –Pregunto el dragón con la ceja arqueada

-Es un cuerpo celeste extraño que pasa por los cielos de Equestria cada 155 años, cuando algunas de las constelaciones más importantes, se forman haciendo una sola constelación, esa constelación tiene forma de aro por donde pasa el cometa hasta el próximo ciclo de 155 años, lo misterioso es que cuando ese cometa pasa por el aro, desaparece, además es un cometa muy interesante, se diferencia de otros cometas por su núcleo que está rodeado de Cristales –Le explico Twilight a Spike

-¿Cómo es que no he oído sobre ese cometa antes? –Pregunto impresionado el dragón

-Es porque es un cometa del que poco se sabe, además existen hipótesis de los científicos, que apuntan que ese cometa es dimensional – Celestia le respondió al pequeño dragón

-¿Un cometa dimensional? momento Princesa Celestia ¿Esta insinuando que existen otros mundos además del nuestro? –Pregunto nuevamente Spike

-Es una hipótesis solamente, pero puede que exista una posibilidad –Dijo Celestia en su tono calmado

-Eso podría explicar el por qué desaparece cuando cruza el aro, eso podría ser un gran descubrimiento –Obvio Twilight emocionada y chocando sus cascos

Sin embargo Celestia mira hacia arriba un poco triste, Twilight y Spike lo notan

-¿Princesa algún problema? ¿Le sucede algo? –Preguntaba Twilight preocupada

-Pues ese es el problema mi querida alumna, pasa y resulta que justo ayer por la noche, se cumplió el ciclo de 155 años, se supone que el cometa debió haber pasado por los cielos nocturnos, pero el cometa Wisher no apareció esta vez -

-¿¡Que!? –Dijeron Twilight y Spike al mismo tiempo

-Normalmente el cometa aparece en su punto de inicio cuando comienza el ciclo pero en la noche anterior, mi hermana Luna comento que no la vio por ninguna parte del cielo, ni siquiera pudo notar su presencia y su energía, me pareció bastante extraño –Musito la Princesa agachada de hombros

-Eso es raro –Dijo la unicornio violeta confundida

-¿Sera posible que el cometa se haya desecho con el tiempo? –Opino el dragón

-Dudo que eso haya pasado Spike, ese cometa tiene muchos años de antigüedad y además su capa de cristal protege el núcleo para que no se desintegre –Explico Twilight

-Supongo que pueden haber varias teorías que expliquen esa desaparición repentina del cometa, quizás si indago e investigo un poco más, pueda averiguar algo –Dijo Twilight poniendo su casco en el mentón

La Princesa Celestia ríe un poco, aumentando su confianza

-De eso era, lo que estaba hablando mi estudiante estrella, sabía que podía confiar en ti y en tu gran capacidad, estoy muy orgullosa –Dijo Celestia alegremente mientras se acercaba a Twilight y comenzaba a acariciarle la mejilla

Twilight también ríe un poco al sentir las carisias de su mentora

-No es por nada Princesa, y descuide, voy a hacer todo lo posible por descubrir este misterio –Dijo Twilight segura de si misma

-Y yo también voy a ayudar, quiero saber más sobre ese interesante cometa –Le siguió Spike sacando pecho para demostrar honor en sus palabras

-Oh muchas gracias -

Celestia abraza a la unicornio lavanda y al pequeño dragón juntos y ellos también les devuelven el abrazo a la gobernante

Finalmente tras varios minutos más de charlas, la Princesa del día le entrega varios libros de astrología a Twilight, para que pudiera investigar más a fondo sobre el cometa Wisher

Y con todo ya preparado, la unicornio junto con Spike, se despiden de la Princesa Celestia y se regresan nuevamente camino a Ponyville

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle – Ponyville – Equestria **

Tras un largo y tranquilo viaje en tren, y de vuelta nuevamente en la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight decide no perder más tiempo y comienza a investigar uno por uno los libros que le dio Celestia, mientras que Spike decidió relajarse un poco acostándose en su cama para luego bostezar y dar un suspiro

-Uff… hogar dulce hogar, esto es fabuloso… sabes Twilight, comenzaba a extrañar Ponyville cuando estaba en Canterlot –Dijo en un tono melancólico el dragón, ya que había estado un buen tiempo en Canterlot

Pero en eso la unicornio se dirige y señala al pequeño dragón molesta

-Spike, dijiste que tú también ibas ayudar en esto, así que muévete hacia aquí dragón perezoso –Regaño Twilight al dragón

-¿Pero que quieres que haga Twilight? Ya tienes todos los libros en el sitio, ahora solo depende de que tú investigues –Fundamento Spike tratando de defenderse

-No significa que vaya a hacer el trabajo todo yo sola, Celestia confía en nosotros Spike, así que has algo útil por mí y tráeme los libros restantes de Astrología de esta biblioteca, quiero encontrar todo sobre el cometa Wisher, no me daré por vencida hasta encontrar la respuesta de su repentina desaparición, Y tú tampoco porque lo prometiste... ¡Así que a moverse! –Finalizo Twilight con carácter dominante

El dragón solo dio un suspiro en respuesta, sabía que no podía discutir con Twilight porque saldría perdiendo de todas formas, además el dragón quiso evitar más problemas con la unicornio después del suceso con Owlowiscious, por lo tanto debía ser obediente, y la razón se multiplicaba más, si se metía a la Princesa Celestia de por medio, así que dejo estar y rápidamente fue a buscar todos los libros de Astrología que se encontraban en la biblioteca, Todos, inclusos libros que no eran de astrología en general, pero derivaba en algunos temas sobre los cometas o cuerpos celestes

Tras varias horas de investigación, Twilight y Spike no pudieron encontrar mucha información específica sobre el cometa Wisher, aunque en un momento, y en uno de los libros, encontraron una referencia interesante que decía que supuestamente, el cometa Wisher durante un cierto periodo de su trayecto, no pasaba por todos los mundos, y que a veces se perdía en el acto, como una especie de cometa ambulante que salía de su órbita, pero había poca información sobre esa referencia, y parecía algo ilógica, por lo que Twilight descarto esa idea, aunque Spike si estaba algo convencido

-Twilight piénsalo, es posible que eso le haya pasado al cometa, no hay otra explicación valida –Dijo Spike dando su opinión

-Spike eso no es posible, ningún cometa puede salirse de su órbita, la única forma de que eso suceda es que haya algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella, o choque con otro cuerpo, pero del resto es imposible, además es poco convincente que el cometa se salga de su órbita así sin más –Explico la unicornio lavanda contradiciendo la referencia

-Pero entonces piensa en su desaparición Twilight, la razón de porque el cometa no apareció aquí en Equestria, de ser cierta la hipótesis de que el cometa es dimensional, esa referencia podría ser lógica, además piensa en la cantidad infinita de mundos que podrían existir de ser asi –Intenta convencer Spike a la unicornio

-Pero esa hipótesis aún no está confirmada Spike, puede que sea falsa –Dijo Twilight aferrada a su idea

-¿Y si es verdadera? –Dudo Spike

Twilight solo se veía estresada de tanto investigar

-Agh, me duele la cabeza, tantas preguntas y ningunas respuestas que parezcan convincentes –Dijo Twilight algo dolida sobándose la cabeza con su casco

-¿Y entonces qué más podemos hacer? –Pregunto Spike sin ya saber que hacer

Twilight solo mira todos los libros de astrología amontonados en una mesa, y da un suspiro de frustración

-Sabes que Spike, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso, ya hemos investigado demasiado, podemos ir a almorzar y luego continuar más tarde, no puedo pensar mejor si tengo el estómago vacío –Dijo divertida la unicornio, sobándose su estomago

-¡Pues en ese caso acompáñame compañera! –Dijo una voz de vaquera entrando por la puerta

Twilight y Spike se sorprenden al oír quien les había hablado

-¡Applejack! –Reclamaron Twilight y Spike al unísono viendo a la poni anaranjada por la puerta

-¡Twilight, Spike vengan conmigo a Sweet Apple Acress, hay un almuerzo espectacular de Pie de manzanas, y nuestras amigas los están esperando, no podíamos empezar sin ustedes! ¡Vamos vengan! –Dijo la poni vaquera entusiasta

-¿Twilight que dices? –Pregunto Spike esperando un si

La unicornio lavanda vuelve a mirar hacia la montaña de libros que tenía atrás y luego da un suspiro

-Está bien, vamos a Sweet Apple Acress –Dijo Twilight poniendo una sonrisa y sin decir nada más

-¡Ha ha, que bien! –Grito Spike de la emoción

-Yeeeeehaaaaa, pues andando amigos –Grito también Applejack a su estilo

Y así, Applejack saco a Twilight y a Spike de la biblioteca, y de camino a Sweet Apple Acress, Twilight no paraba de pensar en la incertidumbre del cometa Wisher

-(Sé que pronto voy a descubrir que paso con ese cometa, sea como sea recibiré una pista... pero para poder concentrarme mejor... debo comer) –Decía Twilight en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Segundo capitulo terminado, este el comienzo de todo después del prologo, en este capitulo di a conocer lo que sera el arco argumental principal de la historia... así es, me refiero al cometa Wisher (Y un dato que quiero darles, es que el cometa "Wisher" ¡Es un cometa que yo cree en mi imaginación cuando solo era un niño!... lo había dado por olvidado, pero luego lo recordé nuevamente y ahora me parece increíble e irónico que después de tanto tiempo lo este usando en una historia de MLP, de niño era muy soñador e imaginativo con todo... hehe y lo sigo siendo *suspiro* Infancia... gracias por darme la inspiración para hacer este fic, que orgullo es revivir esos recuerdos :'D) sobre el capitulo, espero no dejarlos confundidos  
**

**Y si se preguntan por los protagonistas humanos de esta historia, no se preocupen, se presentaran en el siguiente capitulo, eso es todo ;)**

**Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de que como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores**


	3. Dos Hermanos

**Capitulo tres aquí y ahora (hehe aprovecho que puedo ir a paso rápido :P)**

**Disclaimer: Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes es propiedad absoluta de hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, los demas personajes (En este caso, los humanos de esta historia) les pertenece al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intención de divertir y entretener a los lectores.**

**Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicacion de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**Nota: Creo que ya hasta aquí dejare de poner el Disclaimer ya deje bien en claro de quienes son sus creadores (lol)**

* * *

**Dos Hermanos**

**Planeta Tierra - Un mundo más allá de Equestria**

***Tercera Persona***

La tierra, un mundo gigantesco, más grande que el reino de Equestria y el mundo poni, con más de 5 enormes océanos, 5 enormes continentes y más de 250 países, cada uno con culturas y costumbres distintas, pero sobre todo, es el hogar de millones y millones de criaturas bípedas, todos con diferentes tonalidades de piel, pero que no pasaban de los colores blanco (palidos), rosado claro o color carne, marrón claro y marrón oscuro (morenos), estas criaturas se caracterizaban por ser sobre todo altas aunque también variaban sus tamaño, muchos eran lampiños y solo tenían pelo o cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza (aunque también existían algunas excepciones), pero lo que más caracterizaba a estas criaturas, era su forma de caminar con sus dos "patas traseras" y tener esas extensiones en sus "patas delanteras" conocidas como "brazos" y "manos" , esto también se repetía con las "patas traseras" pero estas eran conocidas como "piernas" y "pies", las manos y los pies tenían otras dies pequeñas extensiones, estas eran conocidas como "dedos".

Y Dichas criaturas se hacían llamar… "humanos".

Los humanos, una raza tanto interesante como increíble, ellos poseían muchas cualidades, pero las que más destacaban, era su ingenio e inteligencia, los humanos eran personas bastante listas y poseían una enorme creatividad, con esas dos cualidades juntas, podían crear maravilloso inventos, razón por la cual también tenían una tecnología mucho más avanzada que los hacia vivir con riqueza (más que la de Equestria en sí) Autos, electricidad, televisores, videojuegos, teléfonos, computadoras y su conexión a internet, todos esos inventos, fueron los frutos más destacados de su tecnología y que hoy en la actualidad están causando un gran impacto en su mundo, ademas de otros objetos cotidianos del hogar...

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los humanos vivían con una muy rica tecnología, su calidad de vida era diferente, y era para envidiar la calidad de vida de los habitantes de Equestria, si bien Equestria también tenía sus problemas y en algunas ocasiones corrió peligro junto con sus habitantes, no se comparaba con lo que vivían los humanos, y es que los humanos se metían en problemas TODOS LOS DIAS DE SUS VIDAS. Siempre corrían peligro y es que lamentablemente eso hacía del mundo humano, un lugar lúgubre y oscuro.

Pobreza, Corrupción, Guerra, Contaminación, Delincuencia, Enfermedades, Catástrofes naturales e inclusive más problemas vivían los humanos… y todo eso causado por ellos mismos, la humanidad era impredecible, hacían cualquier tipo de cosa que lo llevaba a su propia autodestrucción, no podían parar de hacer eso por más que quisieran, y es que también había humanos sin conciencia y falta de educación, ética y moral, esto conllevaba a que la gran mayoría de los humanos no les importara las cosas horrible que hacían a diario, sin dudar algunas, eso era la dura realidad y una lástima para la humanidad, oh… humanidad.

**Minneapolis – Minnesota – Estados Unidos**

Pero bueno... no nos centremos en la humanidad, nuestra historia es en Estados Unidos en una de las muchas ciudades que tiene ese país.

Minneapolis no era una ciudad tan gran como otras ciudades más importantes de Estados Unidos, sin embargo, es en esa ciudad donde vivían dos hermanos humanos con una historia que les cambio sus vidas para siempre y de una manera que ellos no se imaginaban, todo lo que vieron y vivieron, fue mas que realidad.

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

Mi nombre es Thomas Baldwin, tengo 16 años, soy un chico blanco, delgado, de pelo largo oscuro con un flequillo que tapa mi ojo izquierdo (como el de un emo pero debo aclarar que no soy emo ¿Ok?) y tengo los ojos rojos, mido como unos… no se ¿1,75 o 1,73 metros? ¿Quizás? Pues no lo sé… no soy muy bueno con esto de la estatura, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme medido, aunque me considero una persona baja (Incluso en la escuela me decían enano… envidiosos).

En fin, nací en Toronto, en la provincia de Ontario, Canadá. Pero cuando cumplí 8 años me mude a Minneapolis junto con mis padres y mi pequeña hermana Melissa, que para ese entonces tenía unos 3 años de edad

Melissa es una chica blanca y delgada de actualmente 11 años de edad, de cabello negro al igual que el mío, con la diferencia de que ella tenía el cabello más largo y tenía una mecha de color amarillo en ella, además de que ella tiene los ojos amarillo oscuro

Hace dos años, Mi hermana con 9 años y yo con 14 vivíamos muy felices con nuestros padres en Minneapolis, y económicamente nos encontrábamos bien, mi padre era gerente y jefe de una empresa internacional de electrodomésticos, un hombre inteligente, trabajador, honesto y leal tanto para su trabajo como en la familia, era un hombre bastante activo, con principios unicos y favorecedores, mientras que mi madre era cirujana y a la vez veterinaria del hospital municipal, mi madre era algo tímida, pero muy bondadosa y adoraba a los animales, además era generosa y muy alegre, sin duda algunas, la mejor mama del mundo

Estábamos bastante cómodos con todo, Melissa asistía a la escuela todos los días, mi madre siempre la ayudaba con las tareas, y era una excelente estudiante, estábamos orgullosos de ella, siempre sacaba buenas notas, se le daba bien la escuela, incluso en un futuro la veía como una excelente profesora en cualquier rama que se le pusiera

Yo por otro lado, era todo lo contrario y no tenía la misma suerte, tanto en la escuela primaria como secundaria, faltaba a clases a menudo y casi siempre sacaba malas notas ¿Qué puedo decirles? No era muy fanático de los estudios, tanto que mi padre e incluso mi hermana me mandaban a estudiar, me daban motivos para hacerlo… ya saben, por tu futuro, tus hijos y tener una vida mejor y bla… bla… bla, siempre venían con los mismo todo los días, estaba consciente de ello, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía odiando los estudios, pero sobre todo odiaba a mis profesores y compañeros de clase, en la escuela y en la secundaria nunca fui de esa clase de persona que hacían muchos amigos (y gracias al cielo que no lo fui, no quería ser como esos pretenciosos populares de baja autoestima… porque sí, son de baja autoestima aunque no lo crean y digan todo lo contrario) solo tuve uno que otro compañero con quien hablaba, pero del resto… nah

Cambiando el tema, todo iba por ese mismo rumbo, en mi familia éramos siempre felices, mi madre…mi padre… mi hermana… y yo, pero luego, Melissa y yo no sabíamos que un año después, nuestras vidas iba a cambiar por completo…

Mis padres iban a hacer un viaje de negocios que duraría un mes y me encargaron que cuidara de mi hermana mientras no estaban, ya que no habían conseguido una niñera para que hiciera el trabajo… por mí no había problema, ya que a pesar de mi corta edad sabía cuidarme solo y también cuidar de mi hermana, Melissa y yo nos despedimos de nuestros padres y esperábamos su pronto regreso, pero no nos imaginábamos que ese iba a ser el último día que los volveríamos a ver…

Al día siguiente estaba solo en la casa, había mandado a Melissa a la escuela, rato después recibí una llamada desde la morgue de Saint Paul donde me confirmaron que…

...

Mis padres… habían fallecido…

...

En ese momento mi tiempo se detuvo por completo y de manera apoteosica

Me dijeron que en el barco donde iban, había naufragado, todos los que fallecieron murieron ahogados y que solo 10 de los 122 pasajeros lograron sobrevivir al horripilante siniestro, desgraciadamente mis padres no formaban parte de esos 10 pasajeros…

No saben cómo me sentí al oír eso, fue el peor día de mi vida, no solo por el hecho de que mis padres murieron drásticamente, sino porque me entere de la peor manera, solo y por teléfono, no podía creérmelo, estaba inmóvil e incrédulo por todo eso, empecé a llorar a moco tendido, no podía… simplemente no podía analizar lo que estaba pasando, esa sensación de perder a las 2 personas que te trajeron a la vida y cuidaron de ti desde siempre era simplemente espantoso

Yo aún tenía el teléfono en descuelgue, el sujeto de la morgue solo me oía llorar, trato de consolarme, pero eso simplemente no podía hacerlo, enserio no podía hacer nada para enmendar mi problema, así que solo colgué el teléfono de golpe y seguí llorando… Diablos, en ese momento sentí que todo paso tan rápido, y mi mundo… se iba abajo

Había pasado un buen rato desde la llamada y aun no estaba preparado para lo que venía, sin duda iba a hacer un gran desafío, y era… darle la noticia a Melissa.

Sabía que iba ser difícil, sobre todo porque Melissa era una chica bastante sensible, esa clase de chica que lloraba por cualquier minúsculo detalle de tristeza, ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?, no podía ocultarle la noticia toda la vida, porque ella de todas formas se enteraría tarde o temprano, y si se lo dejaba a ultima hora, iba a ser mil veces peor, así que decidí esperarla adentro de la casa, aun con las lágrimas sueltas

Cuando Melissa llego de la escuela y le di la noticia… hiso justo la reacción que esperaba, Melissa comenzó a llorar y a patalear, tumbando todo lo que tenía a su paso, me rompía el corazón verla así, y aún más porque no podía hacer nada, a pesar de que no fue mi culpa de que mis padres murieran, sé que pude haber cambiado ese destino, me sentía decepcionado de mí mismo, sentí que fui un mal hijo por dejar ir a mis padres y un mal hermano al ver a Melissa destruida, así que yo también llore, y lo único que pude hacer fue arropar a mi hermana entre mis brazos, pero aun así el dolor seguía, parecía que este sufrimiento no iba a acabar nunca….

Hoy, actualmente, pasado ya un año desde el fallecimiento de mis padres, las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, pero aún así se sentía ese enorme vacío.

En un tiempo mi hermana quería dejar de ir a la escuela por depresión, pero eso no lo podía permitir, con la ayuda de sus amigas logre convencerla de que siguiera, actualmente está de vacaciones así que esta vez no tenía que preocuparme por ese asunto

Ahora yo, a mi corta edad de 16 años, debía hacer el rol de padre y madre y cuidar a Melissa, estábamos en crisis, no teníamos ni para comer, ni para pagar las cuentas de la casa, que ahora dichas cuentas me pertenecían a mí tras la muerte de mi padre, urgentemente debía conseguir trabajo y ganar dinero para al menos sobrevivir comprando comida, y pagando la necesidades de la casa, refiriéndome al agua y la electricidad, todo esto con el peso de hacerme cargo de mi hermana, así que puse manos a la obra y tome la dura decisión (bueno, no tan dura) de dejar la secundaria y mi oportunidad de ir a la universidad, solo para encontrar trabajo, y fue así… para mi suerte

Hice un trato con la agencia de correos de Minneapolis quienes supieron toda mi historia y de lo que le ocurrió a mis padres, no creí que me fueran a aceptar por mi corta edad y por el hecho de que deje la escuela, pero no fue así, gracias a que aceptaron, ahora trabajo como cartero de la zona oeste de la municipal de Minneapolis, no sé si fue por lastima o porque solo querían más empleados, pero eso no me importaba, ya estaba ahí, trabajar de cartero no era tan malo como creía, de hecho el sueldo de cartero era bastante decente para ser un trabajo complementario y de medio tiempo, el sueldo era suficiente como para poder sobrevivir y cuidar de mi hermana sin problemas, todo ha ido de manera difícil, pero por el momento todo se encontraba bien, y tanto Melissa como yo, debíamos seguir adelante y no rendirnos… aunque nos cueste toda una vida sin nuestros padres…

Papa... mama... los extraño tanto...

* * *

**Tercer capitulo terminado, bien... como veran, no es un capitulo comun, esto es mas como un capitulo introductorio (corto, con muchas palabras y sin dialogo de personajes) lamento si este tipo de capitulo se les hace tedioso y aburrido a algunos, pero era necesario hacerlo, y pensé que era la mejor forma para incorporar a Thomas y Melissa en el fic (ademas de introducir la historia de ambos en el trama) pero en tal caso ustedes opinan si es correcto o no y yo lo capto. Y no se preocupen, Thomas y Melissa entraran en acción, y ahora es momento de que disfruten de su aventura con toques de humor y drama.**

******Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de que como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores**


	4. El Deseo Escondido

**El capitulo entra en escena, disfrutenlo, amantes de la lectura**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicacion de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**El Deseo Escondido**

**Casa de Thomas y Melissa – Minneapolis**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

Me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación, notaba como todo estaba oscuro dentro de la misma, supuse que aún no había amanecido…bueno… eso fue lo que mi mente me hiso creer hasta que mi hermana entro de golpe casi rompiendo la puerta de mi habitación y sonando un silbato, eso obviamente me sobresalto

-¡Arriba Thomas! ¡Levántate de esa cama hermano holgazán! –Grito mi hermana encendiendo la luz, mientras que también tocaba el silbato

Reaccione tan sorprendido ante los gritos de Melissa y el silbato que me caí de la cama confundido

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Le juro que soy inocente Sra. Truxie! –Grite involuntariamente en el suelo y aun sobresaltado, además de eso, aturdido por la luz

Cuando me recupere del aturdimiento y mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, vi a mi hermana con gesto autoritario

-Hermana por los santos reyes ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma? Casi me causas un ataque cardiaco, y eso que no soy diabético ni sufro del corazón –Inquirí molesto mientras me levantaba y me sobaba la cabeza en el acto

Mi hermana comienza a acercarse a mí, con una mirada amenazante, era vergonzoso pero debía de admitir que su carácter al igual que esa mirada me llegaron a asustar solo un poquito (en otras palabras generalizadas, me asusta un poco mi hermana), no podia negar que cuando ella se enojaba, me venían malos pensamientos a la mente, tan malo es cuando ella se enoja, que incluso eso me llega asustar más que criaturas terribles como Slenderman, Jeff The Killer, Jigsaw, Jason… y hasta… Peter la Anguila… No pero enserio ¿Acaso no les da miedo ese tipo que baila como anguila en YouTube? Es altísimo y anoréxico Incluso el tipo se parecía a Slenderman solo que en tanga y sin el traje… esperen, ¿pero diantres que estoy diciendo? parece que me desvié del tema, ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-¿Sabes por qué te desperté de esa forma hermano? –Inquirió mi hermana con desdén

Yo aún lo seguía observando confundido, y estúpidamente se me ocurrió preguntarle…

-¿Por qué hermana? –

Me causo risa ver la cara de póker que había puesto mi hermana ante la pregunta, sentí que la había troleado, luego puso su mano en su cara en desaprobacion antes de responderme

-¡Hermano no seas tarado! ¡Te desperté porque ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Tienes que ir a trabajar! –Me grito Melissa molesta

-¿¡Que!? –Exclame sorprendido para luego ver el reloj

Entiendo que mi hermana es muy estricta en cuanto a los horarios a la puntualidad se requiere, incluso llega a actuar de una manera tan exagerada, como una líder nata que espera en todo momento a que sus trabajadores lleguen temprano, normalmente suelo actuar mal ante eso, pero esta vez debía darle la razón, enserio debia.

El reloj marcaba como las 7:40 de la mañana, quede impactado, me había quedado dormido y no me di cuenta, eso mismo me pasaba también cuando iba a la escuela, cielos… soy muy despistado

-¡Pero si creí que todavía era más temprano! –Dije en un tono preocupado agarrándome el cabello con mis manos

-¡Pues es por eso que también te desperté de esa forma! ¡Duh! –Dijo mi hermana en tono burlón

-¡Tengo que apresurarme! –Grite finalmente y sin perder tiempo corrí camino al baño

Eran las 7:40 y debía estar en la agencia de correos a las 8:00 por lo que debía de alistarme lo más rápido posible, mi primera parada fue el baño, no tenía tiempo para ducharme, además de todas formas iba a sudar, así que solo me peine, me lave los dientes, me enjuague la cara, me eche desodorante, y luego… hice… ehmm… pipi y… popo…. ¡No me juzguen! ¿Ok? ¡Cada quien debe hacer sus necesidades antes de ir a trabajar!… especialmente si eres cartero… no querrás entregar la correspondencia con ganas de hacer de la numero 1 o de la numero 2… o en el peor de los casos… tener un… accidente… saben a lo que me refiero.

En fin… luego de pasar por todo eso, fui a mi dormitorio nuevamente, me quite la pijama, que era una camisa blanca con un short negro y comencé a ponerme mi uniforme azul de cartero, junto con mi pantalón y mi gorra, que estaba decorado con el logo de la agencia que se situaba en la zona frontal de lamisma , una carta con una M gigante en el medio, que esa M significaba Minneapolis o… Municipal, no me acuerdo muy bien, no le tomaba mucha importancia a eso

Después de haberme alistado con el uniforme y todo lo demás y de haberme tropezado tantas veces como un idiota por el apuro, pare en el comedor donde Melissa me esperaba sentada, yo andaba jadeando por el cansancio del apuro

-Vaya, nuevo record, sigue así y te darán un ascenso –Dijo mi hermana en tono burlón y riéndose

-Muy graciosa hermanita –Le espete sarcásticamente, aun jadeando

Agarre mi mochila rápidamente y me acerque a Melissa

-Bueno hermana ya me voy, hasta luego –Le dije a mi hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ten cuidado por las calles ¿Si hermano? –Me aclaro Melissa guiñándome el ojo

-Descuida, tendré cuidado –Le respondí alejándome

Pero cuando había llegado a la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, me detuve de golpe, acordándome de algo muy importante

-Oh, Oh, Oh, cierto, hermana lo olvidaba, no te he preparado el desayuno –Le dije devolviéndome y moviendo el dedo indice de mi mano izquierda en señal de que debía hacerlo, no debía dejar a Melissa sin prepararle algo de comer, ya que ella no sabía cocinar todavía, era solo una niña

Pero en ese momento ella me detiene

-¡Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Me espeto Melissa con las manos enfrente de mí

-Prepararte el desayuno ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? Además no puedes quedarte sin comer hermanita… -Le dije arqueando una ceja

-Ah no te preocupes por eso Thomas, yo puedo desayunarme luego, además creo que Sheila vendrá más tarde con algo de comer –Me aclaro Melissa en un tono tranquilo

-¿Sheila? ¿Quién es… Sheila? –Pregunte confundido, ya que no sabía quién era esa tal Sheila

-Es una amiga que conocí este último año escolar, la invite a venir para que habláramos un rato –Dijo Melissa dando una sonrisa

Oír eso me pareció asombroso y sorpresivo, no solo por el hecho de que a Melissa le costaba hacer amigos, sino también por el hecho de que Melissa no hablaba con nadie, ni entablaba amistades desde que mis padres murieron, incluso a mí no me hablaba mucho y dejo de hablarle a sus viejas amigas por un tiempo por la depresión, no debía recordarle a Melissa esos momentos ya que si lo hacía volvería a deprimirse y eso era lo que menos quería, ver a Melissa feliz y haciendo amigos nuevamente era un avance, me lleno de alegría, incluso hiso que sacara una gentil sonrisa, que me motivaba aún más a seguir adelante

Tras lo que me dijo Melissa, saque la billetera que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

-De acuerdo, pero si esa tal Sheila no llega a aparecer, aquí tienes algo de dinero para que puedas desayunar y comprarte cualquier cosa –Le dije a Melissa dándole 50 dólares

-Okey –Afirmo mi hermana asintiendo su cabeza y viendo el billete

Me iba a salir, pero luego me devuelvo

-Y no olvides, si vas a salir a algún lado, no quiero que te pierdas por ahí ¿eh? –Seguía aclarándole a mi hermana como dándole indicaciones

-Si… -Dijo mi hermana en un tono algo molesto

Me iba a salir oootra vez, pero me devuelvo, oootra vez

-Y si te sucede algo recuerda llamarme por mi teléfono celular y… -

Melissa me interrumpió irritada

-¡Ay ya callate que me decesperas! -Respondio tan sorpresivamente

-Pero yo solo estaba -

Fui interrumpido nuevamente

-¡De acuerdo Hermano! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Ahora lárgate! ¡Vas a llegar tardísimo! –Grito mi hermana dándome un empujón y sacándome de la casa

El empujón me hiso caer por las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, estaba tumbado en la acera, todo mareado, agite mi cabeza para recuperarme del mareo y me puse de pie, me sacudí la suciedad de mi uniforme

Luego observe a Melissa asomándose por la puerta de la casa

-¡Lo siento! –Grito mi hermana para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe

¿Es que acaso Melissa no consideraba mis sentimientos? Que bah… ya sé que ella es solo una niña, y se que a veces y como ocurrió hace un momento ella puede actuar de manera impulsiva, pero… eso me dolió ¿Saben? quería regañarle por lo que hiso, pero luego me acorde de que debía irme a la agencia de correo, di un fuerte suspiro y me aleje de la entrada, tome mi bicicleta y partí sin más hacia la municipal, ya se me había hecho demasiado tarde y debía darle muchas explicaciones a la agencia, aunque... preferiría no hacerlo, pienso que todo lo que me paso esta mañana fue muy vergonzoso, y si lo cuento en la agencia, sería el hazme reír… y yo, ¡ODIO SER EL HAZME REIR!... No me juzguen.

**Municipal de Minneapolis**

Iba pedaleando a toda velocidad en mi bicicleta, ya había llegado a la municipal pero todavía no había llegado a la agencia, y por si fuera poco, ya era demasiado tarde, se me había pasado la hora y todavía tenía un largo trecho que recorrer para llegar a la agencia, era como las 8:20 de la mañana, es decir, ya tenía 20 minutos de retraso, a esa altura ya debería estar entregando correspondencia y no haciendo chillar los pedales

Ya estaba comenzando a cansarme, estuve todo el trayecto pedaleando, sin tomar reposo, estaba que perdía el conocimiento, quería desmayarme, pero debía continuar, tenía que llegar a toda costa a la agencia, si me desmayaba iba a ser peor porque nadie vendría a recogerme

Hubo un momento en el que no pude más, entre en colapso y me detuve, veía estrellitas, estaba a punto de irme al carajo, ya no quería continuar pedaleando y me baje de la bicicleta todo débil... vaya que no tengo capacidad física

Luego logre visualizar un camión que venía hacia mí tocando el claxon, hasta los últimos minutos que pasaron, en el que caí inconsciente, después de eso no logre recordar nada más…

**Agencia de correo de Minneapolis**

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una enfermería, pero esa enfermería se me hacía familiar, era la enfermería de la Agencia de correos de Minneapolis

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Me pregunte sobándome la cabeza y aun aturdido

-Bato tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado, si no te hubieses quedado desmayado en la acera compadre –Me dijo una voz a mi lado

Cuando gire la mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo, supe quién era el que me había hablado, ya yo lo conocía, era un joven moreno de aspecto y expresión hispana, específicamente mexicano, ojos cafés, cabello largo rulo y llevaba lentes, también llevaba el uniforme de cartero

-¡Alberto! –Dije sorprendido de verlo

Alberto era mi compañero de trabajo y tenía la misma edad que yo, desde ese momento que lo conocí, supe que no era la única persona de la agencia de correo en ser el más joven, por lo tanto era de esperarse que él y yo nos volviéramos muy buenos amigos (y el primero con el que me llevaba tan bien, no era como los chicos de la secundaria, que eran odiosos y hacían bullying constante… y déjenme decirles… que su acento mexicano daba risa)

-Manito, enserio deberías dejar de usar bicicleta y obtener tu licencia de conducir –Dijo Alberto en tono burlón

Solté una pequeña risa, pero no muy convincente, el chiste me pareció algo ofensivo

-Lo sé, pero sabes muy bien que no tengo idea de cómo sacarme una licencia para conducir, es mejor ir en bicicleta, es mucho más seguro –Le espete algo serio a Alberto, ya que para serles bien sincero… sería un peligro detrás del volante… créanme, sería el Paul Walker de Minneapolis

-Como gustes wey, pero eso es más agotador ¿sí que si? –Dijo Alberto en su tono mexicano

-Si –Le conteste sabiendo que tenía razón

-Oye y no te preocupes por el jefe, hable con el bato, te quería despedir por tu falta carnalito, fue difícil convencerlo, pero al final te dio una segunda y última oportunidad, ya le dije que estabas aquí, pero vi como aun echaba humo por las orejas compadre, sabes cómo es el, exploto de loco y dijo que tenías que cumplir horario y no lo hiciste, yo tuve que encargarme de cumplirlas por ti y entregue las correspondencias que tú se supone que debías entregar, por eso es que con suerte te encontré en la calle casi medio muerto –Me explico Alberto quien se había sentado a mi lado

-Lo sé, lo sé, fue mi culpa, es que se me presento un problema y tuve que partir tarde –Invente yo para no contar la verdadera historia

-Ya veo… bueno manito, pero aun tienes correspondencia por entregar ¿Quieres venir? –Pregunto animado mi amigo

Yo asenti con la cabeza afirmativamente

Y finalmente Alberto y yo salimos de la enfermería de la agencia y nos pusimos en marchar a cumplir parte del horario que me quedaba… bueno, no sin antes me dieran de alta en la enfermería, tuve que convencer a la enfermera de que ya me sentía mejor y listo para trabajar.

**Municipal de Minneapolis**

Empezamos a recorrer toda la zona oeste de la municipal con el camión y a entregar cartas y todo tipo de correspondencia como locos, fue todo el día entre chistes y diversión por parte de mi amigo mexicano que me hacía reír a motón, al igual que también hacía reír a los de la correspondencia, sin duda era un chico divertidísimo, cómico y bochinchero a millón, si estuviera en una fiesta, créanme que el sería el alma de esa fiesta

El día pasó rápido, entre cartas, cartas, más cartas y otras correspondencias que entregar, hasta llegar a la hora de la 6 de la tarde, nuestro turno había terminado, ya no teníamos más correspondencias por el día de hoy, mi día de trabajo con Alberto fue genial y recibimos nuestra bien merecida paga… bueno, para mí no tan bien merecida por haber llegado tarde y haberme desmayado, el jefe me disminuyo el sueldo, pero saben… valió la pena, al final reí y me divertí mucho, y aun había recibido dinero suficiente como para otra semana

Alberto se ofreció de llevarme en el camión, directamente a casa para no irme en bicicleta, además de que ya era muy tarde para ir pedaleando por ahí, Minneapolis no era una ciudad muy segura que digamos

**Casa de Thomas y Melissa – Minneapolis**

Alberto iba llegando a mi casa

-Bien, aquí es donde te dejo carnalito –Dijo Alberto contento

-Gracias por el aventon Alberto – Le agradecí bajándome del camión y además bajando la bicicleta del maletero

-De nada... por cierto ¿Ya decidiste que regalo comprarle a tu hermana? Yo puedo ayudarte a escoger el mejor regalo y además de eso hacerle la mejor fiesta –Dijo divertido el mexicano, ya que habíamos hablado de que dentro de poco iba a ser el cumpleaños de Melissa

Me reí ante el comentario del Alberto, sin duda era un chico bien fiestero, y supongo que era característico de los mexicanos

-Yo te avisare con antelación, también quiero que sea una sorpresa –Le dije guiñando el ojo y soltando otra pequeña risa

-¿Pero tienes un plan para la sorpresa? –Pregunto Alberto

-No… aun no, pero lo pensare –Le respondí poniendo mi mano en las quijadas

-Órale, como gustes compadrito, y con esto y un taco me despido, ¡Ahí te vez Thomasito! –Se despidió Alberto dejando un rastro de humo con su camion

El humo en exceso me hiso toser un poco, pero no pude evitar reir

-He, ese Alberto, es todo un loquillo –Dije en voz baja riendo y volteando a mirar a mi hogar

Por fin estaba en casa… hogar dulce hogar, estaba bien exhausto, lo único que quería era tirarme en el sofá y dormir hasta el día siguiente, no podía con mis músculos de tanto cargar cajas con correspondencia, algunas incluso más pesadas que otras, brazos y piernas me punzaban de dolor, pero eso no me importaba ahora, estaba satisfecho por tener dinero otra vez, era algo agradable esa sensación de tener dinero para poder sobrellevarse consigo mismo, a pesar de ser joven, me sentía como un adulto, debí haber hecho esto de trabajar en una agencia de correo desde un principio, incluso cuando mis padres me mantenían y seguían vivos, pude haberlos ayudado más de lo necesario… incluso si ellos no hubiesen estado muy de acuerdo con la idea

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, y para mi sorpresa, estaba Melissa hablando con otra chica,

Una chica pelirroja del mismo tamaño que Melissa, y tenía los ojos cafes supongo que esa era la tal Sheila de la que hablaba

-Hola Hermano –Saludo Melissa feliz, al verme entrar a la puerta

La otra chica estaba detrás de ella

-Hola Hermana –Salude yo, pero en un tono destruido, lo único que quería era literalmente aplastar los muebles del sofá con todo mi cuerpo

Melissa se acerca a mí y llama a la chica con la que estaba hablando hace un momento y me la presenta.

Como era de esperar, mi sospechas eran ciertas, ella si era Sheila

-Sheila, él es mi hermano mayor Thomas, Thomas ella es mi amiga Sheila –Dice Melissa poniéndome en frente a Sheila

-Hola… mucho gusto –Dijo Sheila tímidamente

-Hola Sheila… el gusto es mío –Dije humildemente pero soltando un bostezo, ya no podía con mi propia energía

-Disculpen chicas, necesito descansar en el sofá –Dije dando otro bostezo y dirigiéndome directamente al sofá y pasando de largo por el comedor, dejando solas a Melissa y Sheila

Justo cuando ya estaba en frente del sofá, me tumbe solo y ahí me quede dormido, solté mi mochila y mi gorra cayo al suelo

* * *

Había pasado un buen rato desde que me dormí, vi el reloj de la sala que marcaba las 8:30 de la noche, aun me sentía algo exhausto pero ya había recuperado algo de energía, no me pareció ver u oír nada anormal mientras estaba allí, pero luego… un rato después oí muchos gritos que decían ¡NO! varias veces

Esos gritos eran de mi hermana… me alarme al instante, creí que le había pasado algo horrible, y asustado me levante de golpe del sofá

-¡Melissa! –Grite desesperado entrando al comedor… pero cuando vi, Melissa ya no estaba, al igual que Sheila

Entre en pánico por un momento, creí que a Melissa y a Sheila se las habían llevado o algo peor, pero luego volví a oír el grito de Melissa, y esta vez oí que vino del patio trasero

Corrí rápidamente hacia el patio trasero, para ver que ocurría, y para mi alivio, ahí estaban Melissa y Sheila, pero vi a Melissa llorando y a Sheila tratando de consolarla, estaba confundido por lo que pasaba, no sé qué rayos ocurrió, hasta que finalmente me di cuenta

-¿¡Pero porque no quieres hablar de tus padres Melissa!? ¡Solo quería saber algo sobre ellos! –Oí decir a Sheila

Ay no… ¿¡Pero que hiso!?... Sheila no debió haberle mencionado nada a Melissa sobre sus padres, eso fue un gravísimo error…

-¡MAMA, PAPA! ¿¡PORQUE SE FUERON!? ¿¡PORQUEEEE!? –Gritaba dolida Melissa

Me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos volver a ver a Melissa llorar así

-¡Aguarda! ¿¡Entonces t-t-tus padres están muertos!? ¿¡E-e-eres huérfana!? –Dijo Sheila entrecortada y muerta de los nervios

Melissa seguía llorando

-Ay Melissa, lo lamento, enserio lo lamento, no debí haberte preguntado sobre…-

Vi como Sheila buscaba abrazar a Melissa pero ella la empuja

-¡NO! ¡TE ODIO SHEILA! ¡TE ODIO POR HACERME RECORDAR ESO DE NUEVO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA! –Le grito Melissa furiosa

Sheila retrocede unos pasos, comienza a llorar también y se va corriendo, desapareciendo del lugar mientras gritaba "Lo siento

En eso yo me acerco a Melissa para tratar de controlarla y darle algo de sentido de la razón, no debió gritarle así a Sheila, tenía que poner un paro a todo esto

Melissa seguía llorando, agachada y aferrando sus puños al césped, yo me agache a su altura y le toque su cabeza

-Melissa, Sheila no tuvo la culpa, ella no sabía nada sobre tus padres –Le dije en un tono triste

Su pronta reacción hiso que me alejara, Melissa comienza a darme pequeños golpes

-¡NO THOMAS! ¡NO, NO, NO!… ¡ELLA NO DEBIÓ HABERME PREGUNTADO SOBRE ELLOS! ¡NO TENIA QUE!… ¡No!... tenía… que -

Melissa no termina de decir la frase, se cansa de golpearme y comienza a llorar más, ahí en esa oportunidad le doy un efusivo abrazo y también comienzo a llorar con ella, porque… si ella estaba destruida, yo también debía de estarlo, me sentía mal por ella, mi peor temor había regresado, y ahora no sabía cómo enmendarlo, simplemente no sabía cómo calmarla y ayudarla

-Ya hermanita, tranquila… todo estará bien –Decía tratando en un intento frustrado de consolarla y secándole las lagrimas

-No hermano, nada estará bien… nada podrá cambiar para nosotros… siempre tendremos este vacío atacándonos por el pecho –Dijo Melissa sin pena ni gloria

No pude evitar llorar otra vez, porque sabía que ella tenía razón, por más que intentáramos cambiar nuestras vidas y seguir adelante, nada de eso nos iba ayudar a llenar el vacío que nuestros fallecidos padres nos dejaron permanentemente

Seguía llorando, mientras oía susurrar a Melissa en sollozo

-Hermano… Desearía que nuestras vidas estuviera llena de felicidad… como lo era antes –Finalizo mi hermanita expulsando su última gota de lagrima

-Yo también hermana… yo también –Le respondí de igual forma

Ahí nos mantuvimos abrazados

La ultima lagrima cayo en el húmedo césped al mismo tiempo que la hoja de un arbol cai sobre la marca de la gota derramada, en ese momento, hubo un destello de luz en el cielo y Melissa y yo observamos que fue lo que había sucedido

Al observar detenidamente el cielo vimos una especie de cometa brillante en movimiento

-Hermano ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Melissa sorprendida viendo el punto de luz al igual que yo

-Eso, parece ser… un cometa –Dije de la misma forma

En ese instante, en un punto de su trayectoria, el cometa se detiene aun emitiendo esa brillante luz, dejándome anonadado a mí y a mi hermana

-¿Eh? ¿El cometa? ¿Se detuvo? –Preguntaba yo estando más confundido que nunca

-Que.. extraño… -Dijo mi hermana observando el cometa de igual forma

De repente, Melissa y yo observamos como el cometa comienza a dirigirse hacia nosotros

-Oh, oh…-Dije preocupado

-Hermano… ¿Qué está pasando?... el-el-el ¡EL COMETA VIENE HACIA NOSOTROS! –Dijo mi hermana asustada

El cometa estaba a punto de impactar hacia nosotros, la luz era intensísima y creíamos que era nuestro fin

-¡THOMAAAAAS! –Oí el grito de Melissa

-¡MELISSAAAAAA! –Grite antes de que la luz del cometa me cegara por completo y perdiera el conocimiento, desde ahí no supe que más paso y tampoco supe que paso con Melissa en ese momento, solo sabía que me había quedado dormido por un buen tiempo… hasta que desperte.

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro terminado, fue muy bueno aprovechar este tiempo libre para subir los 2 capítulos recientes (este y el anterior) lamentablemente este tiempo libre ya se me agoto (comienzo con los estudios y otros asuntos personales) y ahora me tardare un poco mas en subir el siguiente capitulo, tratare con todo lo posible de poner el siguiente capitulo temprano, de ser el caso contrario por favor les pido paciencia (maximo tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana, si no pasa pueden esperar un poco mas, si pasa... bueno, seria genial) ustedes tranquilo y yo nervioso**

**En cuanto al capitulo, debo darles otro dato muy importante, el personaje de Alberto, es un personaje real, es un amigo mio de Mexico que es brony y decidi meterlo en la historia en forma de homenaje y agradecimiento por ser uno de los primeros en recomendarme la serie de MLP, gracias a el y a otros amigos, soy brony :) (y estén pendientes que tanto Alberto como Sheila tendran un papel muy importantes en la historia mas adelante) Y me dicen que les pareció este episodio en donde Thomas y Melissa actuaron por primera vez ;)**

**********Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de que como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores**


	5. Unos Visitantes Confundidos

**¡Otro nuevo capitulo! ¡QUE BIEN!... o como lo diría Fluttershy: yay... o... viva (es que se ve tan cuchi cuando hace eso x3) en fin... ¿A lo que íbamos? ah si, disfruten el capitulo **

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicacion de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**Unos Visitantes Confundidos**

**Sweet Apple Acress – Ponyville – Equestria**

***Tercera persona***

Ya estaba empezando a entrar la tarde en Ponyville y en Sweet Apple Acress se encontraba Twilight junto con sus amigas Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, además del pequeño bebe dragón asistente,

Habían tenido un almuerzo espectacular al estilo Apple y al aire libre, en la mesa donde se ubicaban, hubo muchos platos que anteriormente estaban llenos de Pies de manzana y que ahora estaban vacíos, todos y cada uno de ellos, Las ponis presentes quedaron satisfechas, sin duda alguna fue un almuerzo bastante placentero para el paladar

Después del almuerzo, y tras escuchar varios de los mejores chistes de Pinkie y reír un poco, Twilight decidió hablar de su investigación sobre el cometa Wisher con las chicas, del cual Applejack ya estaba un poco enterada por escucharla más o menos en la biblioteca

Twilight explico todo lo que le paso en su reunión con la Princesa Celestia y además hablo a detalle sobre el cometa Wisher y que fue lo que le pudo haber ocurrido al cometa para que hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente, hablando de las hipótesis y las referencias que ella encontró en los libros

El tema en si llamo la atención de sus amigas, incluso llamo la atención de Rainbow Dash, una pegaso que, como todos sabemos, normalmente no le hubiese llamado la atención, no se le daba muy bien los estudios y se le hacía aburrido las investigaciones y todo lo relativo a ello, pero esta vez fue diferente, a ella (al igual que a todas las demás) les pareció más que todo interesante el hecho de que el cometa fuera dimensional y viajara por distintos mundos, eso dejo una fila de mentes abiertas por parte de las chicas, aunque la hipótesis todavía no estuviera confirmada por la comunidad científica de Equestria

-¿Otros mundos? Vaya… es interesante ¿habrá otros tipos de animales fuera? –Dijo Fluttershy calmada

-Me parece extraño… ¡Pero sería asombroso viajar por todos los mundos como ese cometa! ¡A alta velocidad, o con mi rain-plosion sónica! ¡Sería una sensación y ya me lo puedo imaginar! ¡Una estela multicolor pasando por todos los mundos! –Grito una emocionada y fantasiosa Rainbow Dash, que era una pegaso celeste de ojos morados, melena y cola multicolor, como la de un arcoíris

-Oh por favor Rainbow Dash, eso es ridiculo e imposible, un completo y absurdo delirio de grandeza –Le espeto de manera sofisticada Rarity, que era una unicornio blanca de ojos azules, con melena y cola purpura oscura bien arreglada

-Pues, se vale soñar ¿no? –Le respondió la pegaso en un tono molesto

-Debes preocuparte por otros asuntos más importantes Rainbow Dash, como por ejemplo, si en otros mundos existe la moda y el glamur, claro –Le dijo Rarity mostrando ante sí, su hermosa y sedosa melena

-Owwww…. Rarity sí que tiene razón –Susurro Spike mirando con corazoncitos a Rarity con cierto afecto notable

-Psss… pues dices eso y hablas solo por ti Rarity –Le respondió Rainbow girando la mirada en señal de desaprobación y evitando contacto visual para evitar más discusión con la unicornio blanca

-¿¡Saben que es lo que pienso yo!? ¡Pienso que viajar a otros mundos y descubrir sobre ellos podría ser MUUUUUY DIVERTIDO! ¡Podría hacer un millón de fiestas sin descansar! ¡Y podría divertir a todas las criaturas de todo esos mundos con mis increíbles juego juegasticos fantásticos! –Dijo en tono divertido Pinkie Pie, una poni de tierra rosada, con ojos celestes, melena y cola esponjada de color rosado un poco más oscuro

-¿Juegos juegasticos fantásticos? –Pregunto una perdida Applejack a Pinkie

-¿Qué? Así llamo a mis juegos súper divertidos –Dijo Pinkie Pie aun sin perder el tono

-En realidad… es la primera vez que te oigo decirle a los juegos así Pinkie –Applejack aún no había captado el chiste

Pinkie Pie comienza a reír por el comentario de su amiga vaquera

-Ay claro que si tontita, es porque fue a partir de hoy que los comencé a llamar así –Dijo Pinkie Pie poniendo su casco en la frente de Applejack soltando una pequeña risa contenida

-Como tu digas –Dijo Applejack ya captada pero en un tono serio

A Twilight le daba algo de risa la situación de observar a sus amigas discutiendo sobre el tema de los mundos y de las posibilidades descabelladas que tenían

-Ay chicas, no se adelanten a los hechos, yo no dije nada sobre de que nosotras podamos viajar a otros mundos, tal vez se pueda pero no es seguro, además se sabe poco sobre la existencia de otros mundos, aun no se ha confirmado la dicha hipótesis de sus existencia –Explico Twilight haciendo que todos voltearan a mirar hacia ella

En eso Applejack se acerca para darle su punto

-Pero Twilight, con eso estas aprobando de que no existen otros mundos fuera del nuestro, si realmente fuera así, que no lo creo, entonces ¿Por qué el cometa Wisher del que hablabas desapareció? ¿Y Por qué no ha regresado después de terminado su ciclo? Como tú lo habías dicho dulzura –Le dijo Applejack poniendo su casco en el hombro

Twilight pone una cara pensativa ante lo que había dicho la poni anaranjada

-Eso fue lo mismo que le dije a Twilight, Le dije que pensara en lo que le pudo haber ocurrido al cometa después de desaparecer de Equestria, Pudo haber agarrado otro rumbo hacia otro mundo… –Se metió Spike en la conversación dirigiéndose a Applejack

-¿Sabes Twilight? creo que el pequeño Spikey Wikey tiene un buen punto –Se incorporó ahora Rarity señalando al dragón

-¿¡Enserio!? –Pregunto Spike emocionado al ver como Rarity estaba de acuerdo con su punto

-Por supuesto querido, es una idea muy inteligente y bastante concisa en la que yo también podría estar asemejada –Dijo Rarity formalmente

Spike solo se sonrojo por el cumplido que le dio la unicornio blanca, pero por dentro, el pequeño dragón sentía que iba a explotar de la alegría, ya que no creía que oiría eso de la poni con la que siente un gran afecto de amor y con la que sueña casi todas las noches

Twilight observa a Applejack y le discute el punto

-No digo que lo esté aprobando, solo digo que no está 100% garantizado, tendría que averiguar qué fue lo que realmente paso, pero va a hacer demasiado difícil observando que no hay muchas referencias y otros tipos de información que me sean útil –Dijo en un tono frustrado la unicornio lavanda y bajando la mirada

En eso Fluttershy se acerca tímidamente a Twilight

-Bueno Twilight, en ese caso yo… ehm… puedo ayudarte en tu investigación, bueno… si es que tú quieres que me ofrezca –Susurro la pegaso amarilla con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Oye Twilight yo también puedo ayudarte a investigar! ¡Puede que esto no sea lo mío… pero! ¡Si es por ti y por ayudar a la Princesa! ¡Estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo amiga! ¡Además adoro el suspenso y resolver acertijos! ¡Como lo haría Daring Do! –Dijo Rainbow Dash decidida y emocionada, al lado de Twilight y recordando los libros de las aventuras de Daring Do

-Y yo también quiero ayudarte en tu investigación caramelo –Se ofreció Applejack acomodándose su sombrero

-Hmmm-Hmmm~ será un descubrimiento fascinante –Dijo Rarity elegantemente

-¡Y será divertido también! –Completo Pinkie Pie dando breves saltitos

Twilight comienza a observar a todas sus amigas con gesto de confianza, pero luego baja la mirada algo apenada

-Ay chicas son muy amables al tratar de ayudarme, pero… no quiero hacerlas trabajar en algo tan tedioso y complicado, agradezco su solidaridad y ofrecimiento, pero lo mejor será que solo Spike y yo nos encarguemos de todo –Declaro Twilight

Spike reacciona ante tal declaración

-¡Tiene que ser una broma lo que estás diciendo! –Le espeto el dragón molesto

Twilight le da una mirada reprendedora al dragón por actuar grosero, el dragón lo ve intimidado por lo que bajo su rostro y la dejo estar

Las chicas por otro lado, parecieron haber comprendido a su amiga unicornio, pero a Applejack de todas formas se le ocurrió preguntar

-¿Estas segura dulzura? Pues si necesitas cualquier cosa, nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte –Dijo Applejack comprensiva y guiñándole el ojo

-Descuiden chicas, yo podre…-

Twilight no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo, todas las ponis presentes además del pequeño dragón se sobresaltaron por el ruido

-¡AY Por los cascos de Celestia! –Grito Applejack quien se cayó del susto

-¿¡Qué fue ese ruido!? –Pregunto la unicornio lavanda casi alterada

No sabían que había pasado hasta que Rainbow Dash hablo

-Chicas creo ya saber de dónde provino ese ruido, miren esa luz –Dijo Rainbow Dash señalando en dirección hacia el huerto

Todas las ponis y el dragón voltearon para ver a donde señalo Rainbow y lograron presenciar desde lejos, una fuerte luz incandescente que emitía algo de calor, venía del fondo del huerto de manzanas

-¡Oh, oh! ¡De seguro deben de haber comenzado con algún tipo de celebración! ¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IR! –Grito emocionada Pinkie Pie dando grandes saltos

Applejack la para jalándola de la cola

-Pinkie… no creo que eso sea una celebración, no en medio de mi huerto de manzana, además apareció así como si nada –Dijo Applejack seriamente

-Chicas parece que esa luz si fue la causa de aquel enorme ruido –Supuso Twilight viendo aun la luz

Las ponis seguían observando la luz interesadas en que podría ser, hasta que hubo un momento en el que esta comenzó a descender su luminosidad hasta desaparecer, todos quedaron en duda

-Desapareció… Pero ¿Porque? –Dijo Rarity algo anonadada

-Qué curioso, ¿Sera algún unicornio usando magia o algo así? –Inquirió Spike curioso

-Hmmm no lo creo y tampoco lo se… -Dijo Twilight rascándose la melena

Hubo un enorme silencio después… hasta que Fluttershy decidió romper el hielo

-Ehm…. Chicas ¿No deberíamos… ir a averiguar? –Dijo la pegaso amarilla alzando su casco

Las ponis captaron la respuesta de Fluttershy de inmediato

-¡Oh… Cierto! –Dijeron todas en respuesta de Fluttershy al unísono y comenzando a caminar por el huerto camino hacia donde estaba la luz

**En algún extraño lugar…**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

-Aaauch… santos reyes, mi… cabeza… ¿Acaso… estoy en cielo? –

Comencé gimiendo y esas fueron exactamente las palabras específicas que emití, antes de abrir los ojos totalmente y adaptarme a la luz del… ¿Día?...

…

¡Haber, haber, haber!… ¡Esperen un momento!... ¿¡Acaso no era de noche cuando yo me desmaye!? ¿¡O morí!? ¿¡O lo que sea!?...

Ok…estoy confundido…veamos… debo organizar mi cerebro… voy a recapitular todo para no sufrir una laguna mental… Me desperté, me prepare, trabaje, llegue a casa nuevamente, vi a mi hermana llorar, intente consolar a mi hermana que lloraba, yo lloraba igual, y finalmente mi hermana y yo vimos un extraño cometa pre-apocalíptico que se dirigió a nosotros creyendo que nos iba a asesinar pero no fue así, después de eso, no logre recordar nada más…

...

Solo sabía, que abrí los ojos… y desperté… en un… hermoso… día

….

¿¡WHAT THAT WHAT!? ¿¡PERO QUE MIER…COLES PASO!? ¡AY DIOS! ¿¡ENSERIO QUE PASO AQUIII!?

Pensaba en tres cosas cuando desperté ¿O estaba muerto? ¿O estaba soñando? ¿O estaba drogado? Luego pensé que eso no era posible, porque si estuviese muerto, no sentiría nada de nada, si estuviese soñando… ¡Igual! pero sentía que todo era real, y por supuesto debía descartar que estuviese drogado, ¡Ni siquiera consumo droga! ¿¡En que estaba pensando!?

Luego observe mi reloj que marcaba las 12:30 del mediodía y pensé "Seguro me desmaye hasta el día siguiente", era obvio, estaba agotado todavía por el trabajo en ese momento, pero luego pensé en el cometa de antes y además mi idea cambio cuando vi donde estaba, y era seguro… No estaba en el patio trasero de mi casa, no parecía para nada al patio trasero de mi casa, ¡Y tampoco vi el supuesto cometa que colisiono en el patio trasero de mi casa! ¡Ni siquiera sé si colisiono realmente!

Habia reaccionado con rareza ya con todo lo que pasa, pero reaccione con mas rareza cuando observe todo el escenario para ver donde estaba, y debo decirles que estaba en un… un… huerto de Manzanas…. ¡GIGAAANTEEEE! ¡Habían miles y miles y miiiiiiiiiiiles de manzanos a mi alrededor! ¡FUE UNA LOCURA! ¡Hasta creí que estaba en Manzanalandia Park! ¡Horrible parque de diversiones! ¡HORRIBLE!

*Tos* *Tos*

Ok… ok… tranquilízate Thomas, ya debo calmarme… lo siento… no tengo que permitir que mi mente pierda los estribos

Pero... ¡Estaba más confundido que nunca!, ver el lugar en donde me encontraba hiso que me preguntara 3 cosas mas

Primero ¿Dónde estaba?, Segundo ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, no me cabía la menor duda de que ese cometa tenía algo que ver con el asunto, yo lo sabía, eso pudo traerme aquí en lo general, pero la verdadera pregunta era, el ¿Por qué? de ¿Cómo llegue aquí? refiriéndome a lo específico. Debía saberlo de alguna forma

Y la tercera, que recién me acabo de acordar pero que para mí era la más importante…

¿Dónde estaba Melissa?

Recuerdo que yo estaba abrazado a Melissa justo antes de que el cometa "colisionara", y no la solté en ningún momento, la deje de sentir justo cuando me desmaye… En ese momento supe que entraría en pánico

-¿Melissa? –Pregunte para ver si recibía alguna respuesta de mi hermana, pero no recibí nada

Volví a intentarlo pero esta vez grite

-¡Melissa! –

Y volví a intentar otra vez, más fuerte

-¡MELISSA!-

Ahí entre en pánico, por un lado pensaba que Melissa había venido conmigo a este lugar, pero por otro lado pensé que yo había venido solo a este extraño lugar y que Melissa se había quedado… o algo peor

Me puse las manos en el cráneo, imaginándome las peores cosas que pudo haberle pasado, eso claramente me dejaba más preocupado todavía

Voltee para todos lados desesperadamente, y cuando mire hacia atrás, pude notar que había algo detrás de uno de los manzanos

Por curiosidad quise ver que era y me aproxime un poco, cuando vi detrás del manzano, sentí un gran alivio por lo que vi y todo mi corazón volvió en paz

Ahí estaba, era Melissa, aun inconsciente pero estaba ahí, había llegado conmigo después de todo

Me arrodille en frente de ella y la levante con mis brazos

-¿Melissa?... Melissa por favor despierta –Dije agitándola y dándole pequeñas bofetaditas para que reaccionara

En eso pude notar que Melissa comenzaba a moverse

-Vamos Melissa, despier…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

*PUNCH*

Melissa despertó, pero su reacción me tomo por sorpresa, porque grito y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, justo en el ojo derecho, el golpe hiso que me revolcara en el suelo… ¡Diablos!… ¡Lo admito! ¡Eso dolió! ¡No creí que Melissa tuviera una mano de hierro tan potente! ¡Solo con decirles que me dejo el ojo morado!

-¡Aaaagh!, ¡Auch, Auch, Auch!… ¡Mi ojo! –Gemí adolorido en el suelo

Melissa se levantó y me vio en el suelo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia mí, con cara de arrepentimiento

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Thomas! ¡Hermano! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Enserio, enserio, enserio lo siento mucho! ¡No vi que eras tú! ¡Creí que era otro extraño y…!-

Veía a mi hermana hablar como loca, me levante e ignore el dolor por un momento para interrumpirla

-Hermana, tranquila… está bien, fue solo un accidente, yo habría reaccionado igual –Le dije poniéndole la mano en su hombro

-De acuerdo –Dijo mi hermana algo apenada y dando un suspiro

Paso un momento y luego Melissa hiso una acción que no me esperaba,

Ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un abrazo

-Hermano, me alegro mucho de ver que estas bien –Me dijo en un tono de casi sollozo e intensificando el abrazo, a mí por supuesto me toco corresponder dicho abrazo

-Yo también me alegro –Le respondí sobándole la mejilla

Luego de un rato, rompimos el abrazo

-Creí que ese cometa raro nos había matado, estaba asustada por el hecho de pensar que estaba muerta –Murmuro Melissa asustada

-Yo también pensé lo mismo Melissa –

Antes de continuar con lo que le iba a decir, me puse de pie y también ayude a Melissa con lo mismo

-Pero parece que ese cometa tuvo un plan, bastaaante diferente al de asesinarnos –Dije irónicamente mientras miraba por todo el alrededor

A Melissa también le llamo la curiosidad sobre donde nos ubicábamos

-Hermano ¿Dónde estamos? –Melissa decidió preguntar mirando también a su alrededor

-Si supiera te lo diria, pero no tengo ni la más mínima, ni recóndita idea, y una cosa si te puedo asegurar, no parece que estemos en Minneapolis, y parece ser que estamos en un Manzanar interminable –Le respondí mirando todos los manzanos

Melissa también hiso lo mismo y se sorprendió

-¡Vaya manzanar más enorme! ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Solo mira cuantos manzanos! –Dijo maravillada mi hermana

-He, además me recuerda a Manzanalandia Park –Dijo luego graciosamente

-¡Ah vamos no me recuerdes ese parque! –Le espete porque enserio, odiaba ese parque

De repente Melissa comenzó a olfatear el ambiente, al verla, solo arquee una ceja confundido

-Hmmm que extraño –Sospecho Melissa

-¿Qué cosa? –Decidí preguntar, porque la verdad, no sabía a qué se refería

-¿No te das cuenta Thomas?... es el ambiente… huele tan… limpio, como si… no existiera contaminación-

Comencé a olfatear también, y… me di cuenta de que lo que decía Melissa… era cierto, el ambiente emanaba una frescura y un olor agradable a aire limpio, tanto así que hasta por un momento sentí que estaba en el paraíso… bueno, también implicaba que estábamos en un manzanar, por lo que el olor a manzana refrescante abundaba también, quede impresionado

-¡Cielo! ¿Qué es este lugar? Definitivamente esto no es Minneapolis o cualquier otro país que conozca… huele tan bien para serlo… ¿Melissa? –

Voltee a ver a donde estaba Melissa porque no había recibido respuesta, pero luego vi que ahí no se encontraba –

-Ehm… Melissa ¿A dónde te metiste? –Pregunte comenzando a mirar por todos lados, sin dar rastro con ella hasta que respondió.

-Aquí arriba hermano –Escuche

Mire hacia arriba de un manzano y vi a Melissa tratando de agarrar una manzana

-Melissa ¿Qué haces allí? Baja en este instante –Regañe a la pequeña trepadora, no sabía cómo se había subido allí

-Ya lo hago hermano… solo... déjame… agarrar… esta manzana –Decía entrecortada mi hermana parada sobre una rama del manzano, tratando de alcanzar una manzana que a simple vista se veía fresca,

Yo por otro lado seguía preocupado por su seguridad, tenía miedo de que se cayera y se lastimara, y también me preocupe por el hecho de que este huerto fuera de alguien más y por agarrar una manzana sin su permiso, se enfade y nos metamos en un lió grande, no quería tener problemas con nadie, así que pensé en decírselo

-Hermana ya basta... bájate de ahí, podrías caer y lastimarte… además no está bien agarrar manzanas de un huerto…sería una falta de respeto ¿Qué tal si esas manzanas son de alguien?... créeme que a estas alturas no quiero tener problemas con nadie –Dije con precaución para asegurarme de que nadie me oyera… bueno… si es que había alguien…

Pero como me lo esperaba, mi terca hermana me respondió

-Ay hermano, no te preocupes, además es solo una manzana y ya –Dijo nuevamente mientras seguía intentando agarrarla, yo no tuve otra opción y la deje estar, pero tenía mi mano en ambos ojos, no quería ver, pero igual veía en algunos breves momentos

-Ya casi… ya casi-

Su brazo ya estaba a casi centímetros de agarrar la jugosa roja, Quiso estirarse un pelin mas

-Listo-

Lo había logrado… por fin Melissa tenía la manzana en sus manos, yo me quite la mano de los ojos

-Lo ves hermano… pan comido –Presumió Melissa mostrándome la manzana

Pero antes de darle un mordisco, se oyó el crack de la rama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rama se rompió haciendo caer a Melissa

-¡WOW! –Exclamo mi hermana justo cayendo

Actué tan rápido que me puse encima de Melissa antes de que impactara al suelo y la sostuve a tiempo, Melissa aún tenía la manzana en la mano

-¿Decías? –Le presumí en tono de "TE LO DIGE" a mi hermana mientras la bajaba nuevamente… y ¿Que creen? En el fondo tenía unas ganas de decírselo, para que aprendiera a escuchar más a su hermano mayor, y no tenga la alocada idea de subir a mas arboles como un primate

-Hehe –Rio mi hermana algo apenada

-Bueno, no importa… al menos tengo esta suculenta manzana –Decía observando la manzana y jugueteando con ella

-Es solo una manzana común –Le dije con poca cosa, y es que es verdad, se veía como una manzana común y corriente, no era de sorprenderme para nada, en los mercados se podía conseguir un sixpack a precios económicos

-Bueno, eso lo comprobare yo –Dijo Melissa quien le dio un mordisco a la manzana

En el momento dado, Melissa saboreo la manzana lentamente, y tuvo una reacción que jamás creí ver en mi vida… por una simple… ¿Manzana?

-¡Oh santo Dios! ¡Es la mejor manzana que he probado en mi vida! ¡Es tan jugosa y refrescante! ¡Fue como probar un pedazo de cielo agridulce! ¡Incomparable! –Grito Melissa con los ojos bien brillantes y observando la manzana, pero yo no lo entendía… yo solo veía una simple manzana y no le veía la diferencia con otras manzanas. No es como si nunca hubiese probado una manzana, porque… bueno, en realidad…. *Suspiro* está bien lo admito….… nunca había probado una manzana… bueno… si probé un poquito, pero de hecho, nunca me gusto la manzana, no quería ni siquiera probarla mas porque me traía malos recuerdos de….. ¿Saben qué?…. eso si olvídenlo, es algo personal así que… no pienso contarlo…

-Hermano tienes que probar esta manzana, está bien deliciosa, te va a encantar –Me dijo Melissa poniéndome la manzana en frente de mi

Yo solo puse una cara de asco al ver la manzana

-No gracias hermana, no quiero esa manzana –Le negué avergonzado

Pero parece que ella se molestó con mi comentario

-Oh vamos hermano ¿Aun sigues con eso? Fue solo una manzana… no pienses que volverá a ocurrir, anda… pruébala, te va a gustar –Me espeto mi hermana quien buscaba la forma de que yo probara la manzana, pero una vez más volví a negarme, enserio no quería nada con las manzanas

-¡Melissa ya te dije que….! -

Iba a gritarle a mi hermana cuando oí varias voces femeninas venir cerca

-Oh no… vienen personas ¿Serán las dueñas del huerto? ¿O algunos pueblerinos? –Me alarme ante las voces que cada vez se oían más cerca, pensé que si nos veían, nos tomarían como intrusos y eso sería un gran problema

No sabía qué hacer, mire por todos lados para ingeniar un plan de escape, pero ya no daba tiempo, las voces se oían cada vez más y más cerca

Hasta que finalmente vi un arbusto que estaba cerca de allí y se me ocurrió el plan de esconderme junto con Melissa, yo corrí hacia el arbusto

-¡Melissa rápido escondámonos aquí! –Le advertí metiéndome en el arbusto, ella decidió no ponerse de bromas y también se metió conmigo

Ya estaba bien escondido detrás del arbusto junto con Melissa, y escuche que las voces ya estaban en ese sitio

-Por aquí chicas, ya llegamos –

Logre oír una voz que parecía ser la de una vaquera, el cual supuse de inmediato que sería la dueña del huerto, yo estaba detrás del arbusto, me carcomía la curiosidad, quería saber quiénes eran los que hablaban, pero no quise arriesgarme

-Pero… que extraño, se supone que aquí fue de dónde provino la luz que vimos en la granja –Dijo una de las voces, me llamo la atención cuando dijo "granja" entonces significaba que estábamos en el huerto de una granja

-¿Y crees que no haya ninguna irregularidad Twilight? –Dijo otra voz que sonó más joven y más masculino, pero lo que me llamo la atención en ese momento era ese nombre de Twilight… vaya nombre más característico

-No lo sé Spike… tal vez así sea, pero aun no estoy segura –Dijo otra vez la voz de antes

-¡Pues investiguemos a ver si encontramos algo extraño! ¡Además recuerden que oímos unas voces por aquí cerca! –Dijo otra voz que se oía bastante decidida y orgullosa, y la forma en cómo había dicho que habían escuchado unas voces por aquí cerca, me hicieron pensar que esas voces de las que hablaba, eran las nuestras, por lo que llegue a una conclusión,

Sabían que estábamos aquí, por lo que me preocupo un poco pero igual segui sin arriesgarme a salir, luego siento como Melissa me toca la espalda

-Hermano ¿Puedes echar un vistazo para ver quiénes son los que hablan?… tal vez solo sean personas que quieren ayudarnos –Supuso Melissa en voz baja

Trague saliva por pensar que fuera todo lo contrario, pero decidí armarme de valor, aunque aun no quería que me descubrieran

Saque sigilosamente media cabeza del arbusto para que nadie me notara… no logre ver a ninguna otra persona, lo único que pude ver… fue… a un grupo de… lo que parecía ser… 6... ponis... 2 con alas, 2 más con cuernos y 2 más sin nada… y eran distintos colores…. Y además de eso… a un pequeño dragón violeta….

Chicos… no podrán creer… la espectacular… y más graciosa… cara de póker… que pude poner en ese momento… y luego poner el boquiabierto más alargado del mundo… Melissa solo me veía con aquella cara, tratando de aguantar la risa, aunque ella aun no sabía ¡Nadita!... de lo que mis ojos vieron

Volví a mirar nuevamente al grupo de 6 ponis y un dragón… y cuando de por sí ya creía que estaba lo suficientemente loco… definitivamente la verdadera sorpresa para mí, vino después… cuando vi a la poni rosada… hablar…

-¡Oigan ponis miren! ¡Una rama caída! –Vi decir a la poni rosada en tono divertido mientras revisaba la rama con la que había caído Melissa

Ok… ahora si debía decirlo…creo que después de todo... seguro que si estaba drogado...

* * *

**Capitulo cinco terminado, ¡QUE BIEN!, me siento feliz y de buen humor :D no saben lo bien que me siento de haber podido subir el capitulo mas temprano de lo previsto, todo resulto como yo esperaba, gracias a mi fluidez y esfuerzo, pude terminar a tiempo con todas las tareas de esta semana... y el resultado fue este, un capitulo bien temprano para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado, si la próxima semana tengo la misma suerte podre subir el siguiente capitulo bien temprano también, pero no les prometo nada, porque la próxima semana sera otra completamente diferente así que no se acostumbren (tal vez no tenga la misma suerte esta vez), ya lo he dicho, si me tardo, se que ustedes podrán esperar... puedo confiar en eso.**

**************Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.**


	6. Toque Bondadoso

**Un nuevo capitulito... para ti querido amiguito... no pierdas ningun detallito... y disfrutalo que esta buenito :3**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicación de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**Toque Bondadoso**

**Huerto de Manzanas – Ponyville – Equestria**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

Mi lógica... quedo tan frita como papitas de McDonalds

Podul ahhydssidhuadhbcdad draffgowo aaaahbububu –Decía balbuceando en el arbusto como loco esquizofrénico en psiquiatra…

Pero es que enserio… fue tan raro ver eso… bueno… si les digo, que puede que haya visto unas que otras cosas raras, porque eso era parte de mi naturaleza, era un chico amante de los videojuegos (gamer) y de vez en cuando iba a convenciones otakus y otros eventos en lo que lo raro abundaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello y me gustaba… pero esto era completamente diferente, sin igual, y sobrepasaba lo límite de lo extraño, más que las convenciones, más que el cometa y más que el manzanar, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo de ver a un grupo de 6 coloridos ponis parlantes, y además de eso, un dragón, que por lo sospechado por mí, también era parlante

Ver todo eso me hiso llegar a la valida conclusión de que Melissa y yo nos encontrábamos, no solo fuera de Minneapolis o del pais, sino posiblemente… fuera de nuestro mundo, y estábamos en otro mundo completamente diferente, en la que al parecer… criaturas equinas que hablaban, eran sus habitantes. Se me hacía gracioso porque jamás me imagine que hablar con un caballo (o poni en este caso) iba a ser posible, pero yo estaba mas preocupado de que fueran hostiles

Los ponis aún seguían investigando la zona, mientras que Melissa aún estaba detrás de mí, ella no sabía nada de lo que me pasaba

-¿Hermano que te pasa? –Murmuro Melissa extrañada mientras me veía balbucear, yo por supuesto seguía con la cuestión, poniendo caretas o sacando la lengua con frenesí y descontrol

-¡Hermano ya reacciona! –Grito en voz baja mi hermana dándome una gran bofetada en la mejilla, que esa bofetada les juro que la sentí hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser… Enserio me parecía que esa mujer ejercitaba sus manos a diario o que onda

-¡Auch!–

Reaccione ante el golpe

-Gracias, en verdad lo necesitaba –Dije nuevamente sobándome la mejilla

Mi hermana me miro con gesto molesto después de que me reincorporara

-Haber Thomas… ¿Explícate por qué actuaste como si hubieses visto alguna clase de espanto? Sabes que actuaste como si lo del el cometa y lo de aparecer aquí no fuese nada extraño ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –Pregunto de forma ceñuda mi hermana y mirándome fijamente.

Comprendía su molestia, ella quería enterarse de toda la situación y no quedarse perdida, pero créanme que para mí, con lo del cometa y el manzanar era más que suficiente, no quería decirle que había visto a un grupo de yeguas parlantes, pero debía hacerlo igual, eso era mejor a que ella se enterara por sí misma.

Puede que Melissa, al igual que yo, haya visto cosas raras, y eso lo entiendo… pero lo de las yeguas parlantes era algo que estaba por encima de lo incoherente comparado con lo del cometa y el manzanar, y mi hermana era esa clase de persona, que entre más incoherente era algo, mas incrédula era, llegando incluso a burlarse o a reírse a por montones y eso era lo que quería evitar, tenía que decírselo con un tono cuidadoso, de manera que ella se lo tomara enserio.

-Hermana… créeme que lo que acabo de ver si es mucho más extraño que lo del cometa y el manzanar, sé que esto sonara increíble para ti, pero no quiero que actúes como tal…por favor trata de mantener la calma –Dije en un tono serio, pero a la vez algo preocupado, no quería que mi hermana se riera y llamara la atención, eso nos descubriría en frente de las ponis

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando Thomas? –Pregunto mi hermana ahora más confundida que nunca,

Era claro, no se imaginaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que había ponis parlantes, esto iba a ser muy difícil, no tenía planeado ponerme nervioso… pero lo estaba

Comencé a sudar y a tragar saliva, Melissa aún seguía viéndome con cara de incertidumbre, no podía dejarla así todo el día, debía decírselo y eso hice aunque no me agradara mucho la idea

-Bueno, hermana veras… resulta que yo…pues… acabo de ver… a un grupo deeee…. Ahmmm… -

Me había quedado trancado en ese momento… solo me faltaba dos pequeñas frases por completar y eran la más difíciles

-¿Un grupo deeee... que cosa? –Decidió preguntar mi hermana al final, haciendo que me pusiera más nervioso aun

-Esteeee ehmmm… -

Debía calmarme porque sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, volví a tragar saliva, me acomode el cuello, di un gran suspiro… y finalmente dije

-Un grupo de… 6 ponis parlantes… y… un dragón –Le dije de forma directa y tímida a la vez cerrando los ojos a pestañaso apretado

Abri los ojos nuevamente y vi a Melissa, mi hermana al oír mi respuesta, se quedó con cara de cero expresión, ahí comencé a pensar que lo había arruinado todo, sabía que no debía decírselo

-¿Un grupo de... 6 ponis "parlantes"?… y un… ¿Dragón? –Pregunto haciendo énfasis en la palabra parlante

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza…

Hubo un silencio absolutamente incomodo… tenía la esperanza viva de que Melissa lo hubiese comprendido… y déjeme decirles que… ¡ESA ESPERANZA MURIÓ! ¡CIELOS! ¡QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTABA! ¡EQUIVOCADO! ¡DIABLOS! ¡TENIA QUE SER UNA NIÑA!

¡Cómo lo había advertido! ¡Melissa comenzó a reírse como histérica! ¡Si sabía que eso iba a pasar debía haberlo dejado con la incertidumbre todo el día! ¡O al menos hasta que los ponis se fueran! ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Fui un estúpido y actué sobre adelantado! ¡No le importo que las ponis estuvieran alli en ese momento! ¡Melissa reia sin silencio alguno! ¡Como si nadie estuviera allí!

Melissa seguía riendo y como era de esperarse, las ponis oyeron las risas

-¡Oigan chicas, escuche risas! –Dijo la poni con tono de vaquera

-Y creo que viene de ese arbusto de allá –Dijo la otra poni de voz decidida

Se que sonara muy paranoico, y es un hecho ya que hablo de ponis que parecían inofensivas a simple vista, y debía admitir también que se veían muy tiernas, pero como dije al principio, pensaba que eran hostiles y ya me estaba imaginando al grupo de ponis atacándonos a mí y a Melissa cuando nos vieran, entre en panico y me puse las manos en la cabeza horrorizado, debía detener a Melissa cuanto antes

-¡Melissa Cállate! ¡Que ya nos escucharon! –Masculle entre dientes mientras ella seguía riendo

-¡Oh por dios hermano! ¿¡Ponis parlantes!? ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he…!

Era suficiente, no quería que nos delataran por su culpa, así que actué de prisa y silencie a mi hermana tapándole la boca y sosteniéndola

-¡Hmmmm-mmmmm! –Oía a mi hermana que tenía la boca retenida por mi mano y trataba de soltarse

-Shhhhhh –Le emití para que hiciera silencio

Mientras sostenía a mi hermana, Oía unas pisadas aproximándose hacia el arbusto

Debía pensar en algo, si esa poni revisaba adentro del arbusto y nos veía, se llevaría una gran sorpresa, ya que nosotros seriamos unas criaturas muy extrañas para ellos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, Melissa y yo al parecer éramos los únicos humanos ahí, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación y quizás allá más humanos por aquí que… ¡Ay por dios! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡No sé porque estoy pensando en eso! ¡Era obvio que Melissa y yo éramos los únicos allí! ¡No puede ser posible que haya más humanos en un mundo donde los animales hablan! ¡Ningún humano puede saber sobre la existencia de este mundo, ya que es raro y solo a Melissa y a mí nos ha pasado esto de aparecer en un manzanar repentinamente! ¡No recuerdo otra historia semejante! ¡Además esto de los animales parlantes solo se ve en las películas, caricaturas y cuentos de hadas o cosas así!

*Thomas mira en dirección hacia los lectores*

Bueno… creo que estoy arruinando el momento… mejor continuemos.

...

Para que la poni no se acercara más, o al menos intentar que no se acercara, decidí hacer algo arriesgadamente estúpido

-¡Croacked!… ¡Croacked!… ¡Croacked! –

Así es… así de estúpido fue mi plan… intentar sonar como sapo o fingir se uno… puede ser creíble, aun que... no muy prometedor que digamos… pero ¿¡Qué otra cosa querían que hiciera!? ¡No tenía otra alternativa! ¡Además es el único animal con el que una persona "normal" puede fingir y pasar desapercibido! ¿¡O no!?... bien... sigamos

En intentos desesperados yo seguía "Croando" tratando de que la poni cayera en mi truco y se fuera, estaba que los nervios me mordían por dentro, incluso tenía unas ganas insoportable de decirle… ¡ESTUPIDA PONI! ¡SOLO SOY UN SAPO! ¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡AHORA LARGATE!... Pero saben muy bien como yo, que eso también sería incuestionablemente estúpido

Y mi hermana disfrutando el momento como no tienen idea, riendo y riendo silenciosamente mientras yo le sostenía aun la boca… no podía evitar morirme de pena por lo que estaba haciendo en frente de ella… ahora tenía más argumentos y excusas para molestarme y fastidiarme, pero bueno… eso no debía importarme ahora.

Pare de croar como un imbécil, para ver si logre ahuyentar a la poni que se acercó, pero en vez de eso, solo oí silencio, silencio tortuoso y eterno… no sabía si realmente ahuyente a la poni o si seguía ahí sospechando o rumiando lo que sucedia, estaba tan caliente y tan sudado por los nervios, que literalmente mi cuerpo emanaba olor a sal

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que para mí alivio oí hablar a la poni que se hacía llamar Twilight, la pude reconocer por su voz

-Agh… chica, solo es un sapo croando, no es nada importante –Dijo la poni

¡No me lo podía creer! ¿¡Funciono!? ¿¡Realmente funciono!? ¡Dios enserio no puedo creérmelo! ¡Jamás creí que mi falla imitación de sapo con retraso fuera a engañarlas! ¡Entonces no fue tan mala idea después de todo!... he… soy bueno en esto… de ahora en adelante tendrán que llamarme… "sapoman"… he

-¿Lo dices enserio Twilight? yo te juro haber oído unas risas por ahí –Dijo la poni vaquera

-Seguramente fue tu imaginación Applejack –Le respondió riendo Twilight a la poni vaquera en el que ya supuse que se llamaba Applejack… Enserio, qué onda con los nombres

-Y… ¿Qué hay de la luz que vimos hace un momento Twilight? –Pregunto una de las ponis que sonó de forma tímida, y me llamo la atención cuando menciono lo de la luz, pero… ¿De qué luz estaba hablando?

-Creo que no fue nada extraño… seguro fue el reflejo del sol que nos confundió a todas –Volvió a hablar la tal Twilight… parecía ser bastante inteligente por como intuía las cosas

-Pero querida, eso no explica el ruido que escuchamos hace un momento –Dijo otra poni que sonó de manera sofisticada y noble, toda la conversación en si ya se me estaba haciendo interesante… ¿Una luz? ¿Un ruido? ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Acaso esas dos cosas tenían algo que ver con nuestra repentina aparición aquí?, Esa era las preguntas que me hacía ahora, pero claro, sabía que no debía sacar conclusiones tan rápido, debía investigar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… no se sorprendan ni vayan a malinterpretarme, recuerden que yo era mal estudiante y abandone la secundaria antes de tiempo… no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre la investigación

-Quien sabe… quizás ese ruido solo provino de Ponyville y nosotras creíamos otra cosa –Dijo Twilight

-Supongo que tienes razón… -Dijo Applejack en un tono bajo

-Entonces regresemos, creo que todo fue un malentendido –Propuso Twilight

-Regresemos a Sweet Apple Acress –Dijo la poni de voz orgullosa que aún no conocía su nombre…

-Si… andando –Finalizo la poni de voz tímida

Luego comencé a escuchar como los pasos de cada poni empezaban a alejarse poco a poco del arbusto, hasta que finalmente deje de oír los pasos y todo se quedó en silencio, en ese momento supuse que las ponis se habían ido, lo que significaba un gran alivio para mi… solté un ineludible suspiro de proporción catastrófica, en el sentido de que esperaba tanto en hacerlo que salió extremadamente fuerte, y estaba tan fuera de sí y abismado en mi alivio que no me di cuenta de que aun sostenía a Melissa entre mis brazos y que aun retenía su boca

-Uuuyeee, Mhe… afigshiash –Dijo ella con la boca tapada, dándome golpecitos en mis brazos y haciendo que volviera en si

-Oh… lo siento hermana –Me disculpe y solté a mi hermana rápidamente

-Si, descuida… hombre sapo –Me dijo mi hermana en un tono burlón y echando a reír

-¡Ay cállate!, más bien, agradéceme de que esas ponis no nos haya descubierto por tu culpa –Le espete en un tono reprendedor

-Estabas siendo muy paranoico con eso hermano, solo eran ponis –Obvio como si nada mi hermana tocándome el hombro

-Pero el hecho de que sean ponis no justifica que sean inofensivos nenita, además tú te comenzaste a reír como una loca pervertida buscando que nos descubrieran, y no me olvides mencionar que te robaste una manzana –Le respondí a la defensiva y observando la manzana aun con asco, estaba tirada en el suelo y solo tenía el mordisco que le había dado Melissa

-El problema hermano es que a veces eres un llorón –Volvió a burlarse mi hermana

-Y no me llames "nenita" –Aclaro luego molesta

Yo solo le respondí poniendo mi mano en la cara, ya no quería seguir discutiendo con ella, con lo que decidí cambiar el tema

-De acuerdo… me asegurare de ver, si ya esas ponis se fueron –Musite por lo bajo

Comencé a ponerme de pie poco a poco, y de manera cuidadosa y lenta fui saliendo del arbusto, luego Melissa me siguió de la misma forma, aunque a ella se le veía algo más confiada

Vi que la zona estaba completamente vacía, voltee para todos lados para verificar que no había nadie

-Uff estuvo cerca –

Di otro fuerte suspiro de alivio, la zona estaba completamente vacía, solo estábamos Melissa y yo en aquel huerto gigante…

...

O… eso era… lo que yo… creía en ese momento…porque… desgraciadamente eso no fue así…

-¡AHORA! ¡PINKIE PIE! ¡RAINBOW DASH! –Grito la poni vaquera quien salió detrás de un árbol tomándome completamente desprevenido

-¿¡Q-Q-QUE!? –Dije sorprendido

¡Debí saberlo! ¡Todo fue un truco por parte de esas ponis! ¡Fingieron haberse ido para que nosotros saliéramos de nuestro escondite! ¡Siempre supieron que estábamos ahí escondidos! ¡Pero!... ¡Creí que se habían tragado todo mi plan! ¡Y mi imitación de sapo!... vaya al final esas ponis no eran tan tontas como creí…

De repente vi a la poni rosada saliendo desde arriba de un manzano que estaba cerca y callo justo encima de Melissa

-¡HA! ¡TEE TENGO! –Le dijo la poni rosada a Melissa quien la tenía acorralada

-¡AAAAAAAAH HERMANOOOO! –Grito Melissa asustada

-¡MELISSAAA! –Grite aterradamente por mi hermana y luego mire con furia a la poni rosa

-¡OYE TU! ¡SUELTA A MÍ! –

No pude terminar lo que iba a decir porque fui interrumpida por una voz que se oía desde atrás, a lo que tuve que voltear

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A MI AMIGA! –Grito la pegaso celeste de voz orgullosa, quien vi que se venía aproximando hacia mí a toda velocidad

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡SANTOS REYES! –Grite sorprendido

*PUNCH*

La pegaso me embistió con una fuerza tal, que caí instantáneamente desmayado… ¡Diablos! ¿¡Que fue todo eso!? ¡Sabía que actuarían de manera hostil! ¡Pero esto fue demasiado! ¡Lo de la trampa no me lo esperaba! ¡Enserio! ¡Vaya clase de bienvenida no han dado esas ponis! ¡Y Si! ¡Fui sarcástico, por si alguien no lo noto!

* * *

Cuando desperté sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho… enserio, esa pegaso para ser una pequeña poni tenía la fuerza de 10 hombres más un elefante, e inclusive más que eso podría decir. Me había embestido durísimo, de hecho sentí que fue el golpe más fuerte que he recibido en toda mi vida, y hasta el momento el único que me ha dejado noqueado de un solo golpe, tuve la suerte de que a pesar de la fuerza con el que recibí el golpe, no se me rompió ningún hueso y eso me hacía sentir afortunado

Al abrir los ojos, ya se me había aclarado la vista un poco, trate de moverme, pero cuando quise hacerlo…

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué? –

Note que estaba amarrado con 2 sogas que rodeaban el manzano… tenía una amarrada en mis piernas y la otra en mi torso junto con mis brazos, estaban bien atadas y apretadas, por lo que no podía moverme en lo absoluto, trate de desatarme pero mis intentos eran en vano, estaba atrapado y más que atrapado

-Esto, es h-e-r-moso –Dije poniendo una expresión de seriedad mientras veía las sogas

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que..

-Por fin despertaste hermano… -Dijo una voz a mi lado

Voltee para mi lado derecho, en donde había otro manzano y en ese manzano estaba Melissa quien también estaba amarrada de la misma forma

-¡Melissa! –Dije sorprendido al verla

Por su parte ella no quiso verme a los ojos

-No podía resistirme, deje que me llevaran –Dijo Melissa en un tono triste y casi sollozante

Dios chicos… en ese momento al ver a Melissa así, sentía ira y remordimiento hacia esas ponis, quería golpearlas por lo que hicieron, pero sabía que si usaba la violencia no llegaría a nada, además de que ellas me superaban en número, no me superaban tanto en tamaño, pero quedo demostrado que esas ponis a pesar de su estatura, eran igual de fuertes, la desventaja de ser tan bajo, tan chico y tan débil se notaba en mi

-Se fueron... pero volverán -Volvió a decir mi hermana

-¡Hermana! ¿¡Te amenazaron!? ¡No te hicieron daño! ¿¡Cierto!? –Preguntaba angustiado y preocupado por su salud

Melissa bajo la mirada

-No… pero… a ti si te hicieron daño –Dijo mi hermana quien soltó unas pocas lágrimas en el momento…

Lo que menos quería era ver llorar a mi pequeña y sensible hermana menor, y mucho menos en este mundo tan desconocido, así que llame su atención para poder calmarla

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Tranquila hermanita! Yo estoy bien… fue un duro golpe ¡Pero ya no me duele! ¡Estoy bien! –Dije forzando una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que lo que había dicho era mentira, el golpe aún me dolía y el dolor estaba un poco más incrementado por la tensión de la soga, pero estaba fingiendo ocultar el dolor solo para hacerla sentir mejor

Al parecer funciono un poco, mi hermana puso una sonrisa débil, pero al menos estaba sonriendo, es mejor que verla triste o deprimida,

-Hermano… perdóname, todo fue mi culpa, debí haberme quedado callada, por mi nos hicieron esto –Dijo nuevamente en un tono triste

Yo la volví a mirar cariñosamente

-Ya, tranquila Melissa, no te culpo de lo que ocurrió –Le dije con amabilidad, en realidad si fue su culpa, pero enserio, no quería que llorara

De repente veo venir desde lejos al grupo de las ponis y el pequeño dragón, les fruncí el ceño en señal de desagrado, fue muy desconsiderado por parte de ellas habernos tratado de esa forma, tendrán sus motivo y eso lo entenderé, pero igual debieron controlarse un poco, Melissa los vio con algo de miedo, lo cual intensifico un poco más mi enojo

-Todo fue culpa de ellas… -Murmure entre dientes y enojado

Las ponis ya habían llegado hacia la zona donde estábamos atados nosotros… Eran la unicornio violeta con marca de una estrella grande y otras pequeñas estrellitas en su costado, junto con él bebe dragón encima de su lomo, la poni vaquera anaranjada que tenia de marca, tres pequeñas manzanas, también en sus costados (debí saberlo), una unicornio blanca con marca de tres cristales romboides y celestes en el mismo sitio de su cuerpo ya mencionado, la poni rosada de melena espuma que se acercó a Melissa, la pegaso celeste de melena multicolor que me embistió, y detrás de todas ellas, una pegaso amarilla, que desde mi punto de vista, parecía no estar muy involucrada en la situación y tenia 3 maripositas rosas en sus costados… yo solo la veía y notaba que tenia una expresión de tristeza, como si nada de lo que esta pasando le gustara

A pesar de eso, yo aun seguía viendo con desprecio al grupo de las ponis, pero veía con más desprecio a la pegaso celeste que me embistió, ella también me miraba de la misma forma, pero enserio, en el fondo quería molerla a golpes por lo que me hiso, pero no estaba en la disposición o estado físico para hacerlo… simplemente no podría… era un enclenque al lado de ella.

La unicornio lavanda comenzó a mirarme fijamente y se empezó a acercar, mi mirada cambio estas vez hacia ella, pero seguia, con aquellos ojos de enojo, finalmente la unicornio se situó frente a mi

-Hola –Me musito la unicornio en un tono serio

Mi hermana miraba también a la unicornio en completo silencio y timidez

Yo no entendía el "Hola" que me dijo, pero una cosa era segura... me encabrono, de hecho no estaba de suficiente humor como para devolverle el saludo, es decir… ¡Mírenme! ¡Estaba atado a un árbol como un rehén! ¡Y como receta extra! ¡Herido!

-Debes estar bromeando… ¡Asustaron a mi hermana! ¡Me dieron un fuerte golpe que por poco me mata! ¡Nos ataron a un árbol de manzanas! ¡Y A TI LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR ES!… ¿¡HOLA!? –Le grite enojadísimo a la unicornio

En eso la pegaso celeste se acerca a mí de golpe

¡CIERRA LA BOCA IMBECIL! ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARLE ASI A MI AMIGA! ¡COSA RARA! –Me espeto la pegaso con odio

En eso la unicornio le pone su pata al frente

-Descuida Rainbow Dash, tranquilízate ya… yo me encargare de esto –Le dijo la unicornio a la pegaso haciendo que esta retrocediera y me siguiera viendo con odio

-Si… Deberías controlar a tu amiga pegaso, es un peligro para la sociedad –Me dirigí a la unicornio acusando a la pegaso de amenaza, la pegaso por su parte solo saco la lengua en señal de insulto

La unicornio lavanda se acerca más a mi

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Que eres? –Dijo la unicornio en tono acusador

-¡Yo sé lo que es! ¡Un mono MUUUUUY RARO! ¡WOOOOOW! –Interrumpio la poni rosada poniéndose en dos patas y luego cayéndose para atrás

Yo solo arquee una ceja, me sentía como un interrogatorio

-Casi cerca, pero no soy un mono "Mono" como los comunes, además ¿Para que quieren saber sobre mí? –Dije en un tono desafiante

La poni vaquera se acerca con gesto autoritario

-Sera mejor que contestes a todas las preguntas si no quieres que te obliguemos a responder por las malas –Dijo la poni de tono sureño con algo de carácter, pero Twilight vuelve a ejecutar la misma acción que hiso con la pegaso cian

-Vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué eres? –Me pregunto la unicornio nuevamente con el mismo tono de carácter

Solté un suspiro de frustración y tuve que responderle, ya había pasado por cosas malas el día de hoy, no quería tener más problemas de lo habitual

-Mi nombre es Thomas Baldwin… y –

De repente fui interrumpida por mi hermana

-Nosotros… somos… humanos –Musito en un tono fluido y tímido a la vez, con la mirada gacha

La unicornio lavanda se toca el mentón con su pata, o casco, o como se le llame

-Humanos ¿Hmmm? –Dijo en un tono curioso y comenzando a analizarme a mi y a mi hermana de pies a cabeza

-¿Así que ustedes son esos humanos de lo que tanto hablaban los cuentos? Con que después de todo… si existían –Decía ella mientras caminaba de un lado para otro

-Es cierto dulzura, se parecen mucho a los de los libros –Dijo la poni vaquera un poco emocionada

-¿De que están hablando? –Les dije a ambas, no las entendía en lo más mínimo

-Entonces… dime Thomas -

La unicornio se para de golpe y sopetón, y me suelta otra pregunta, ignorando completamente la mía

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y no me lo esperaba, no estaba muy preparado para responderla, porque no tenía mucha información, es decir, si sabia como supuestamente habíamos llegado aquí… ese cometa fue el que nos trajo y todo, pero… no sabía cómo "exactamente" nos trajo aqui, no sabía que decir, no tenía las palabras para hacerlo y temía que fuera a arruinarlo

-Bueno… veras, yo… es decir… nosotros… ehm –

Todas las ponis y hasta el pequeño dragón pusieron las miradas penetrantes y profundas en mí, pero estaba nervioso y trancado en la respuesta, por mas que lo intentaba, los nervios no me dejaban hablar, en ese momento sentí que estaba acabado, hasta que Melissa se entrometió sorpresivamente

-Por favor… se los ruego… no nos hagan daño…-Dijo Melissa con la mirada baja, llamando la atención de todas las ponis, e incluyéndome

Su reacción calmada cambio bruscamente

-¡Entiendo su preocupación! ¡Sé que pensaron que nosotros podríamos haberles hecho daño! ¡Y no las culparía ya que mi hermano y yo somos unas criaturas bastante extrañas para ustedes y de por si completamente diferentes! ¡Pero tienen que creernos cuando les decimos que no estamos aquí para hacerle daño a nadie! ¡No tenemos esas intenciones en lo absoluto! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos la razón de porque estamos aquí en primer lugar! ¡Solo sabemos que aparecimos aquí y eso es todo! ¡Del resto solo queda decir que no tenemos ninguna fechoría entre mangas!... ¡POR FAVOR CONFIEN EN NOSOTROS! ¡SOLO SOMOS DOS HERMANOS HUMANOS PERDIDOS EN ESTE EXTRAÑO MUNDO! –Finalizo mi hermana sacando lágrimas a por brotadas gigantes y comenzando a llorar como si fuera el fin del mundo

Las ponis veían a Melissa completamente sorprendidas por su reacción, e inclusive yo, no me esperaba que mi hermana reaccionara y se revelara de esa forma… me sentía muy mal por ella

Veo que la unicornio lavanda comienza a acercase a ella lentamente.

-¿Estas segura de que no tienen esas intenciones?... Aunque… por como lo dices, pareces estar diciendo la verdad –Indago la unicornio que al parecer le creyó a mi hermana

Melissa por su parte solo le respondió asintiendo la cabeza y aun llorando sin alzar la mirada en ningún momento.

Enserio no saben cuanta eran las ganas que tenia de abrazarla en ese momento, pero para mí maldita desgracia, estaba atado a un árbol, la tristeza de Melissa me contagio, volví a sentirme como un hermano fracasado al ver a mi hermana así, porque un verdadero hermano siempre apoya a otro sin importar que, y ahí estaba yo... atado a un árbol... y no podía hacer absolutamente nada... que decepcionante y triste

Melissa seguía devastada y nadie hacia nada para consolarla... hasta que de repente

-Awwww pobrecita –Oí una voz que para mi sorpresa, vi que provino de la pegaso amarilla que estaba atrás del grupo

En ningún momento le aparte la vista a la pegaso, que salió desde atrás, voló hacia adelante y se puso justo enfrente de mi hermana, y luego hiso un acto, que definitivamente cambio mi forma de ver a esas ponis, quizás ellas no eran tan malas como yo creía

La pegaso se acercó a Melissa con gesto cariñoso y le levanto la mirada con su casco, Melissa aún seguía llorando

-Ya linda… no llores ternura… no es necesario que sigas llorando…ya nosotras te perdonamos…así que tranquila… ¿sí? –La consoló la pegaso amarilla secándole las lágrimas y sobándole el cabello

Al parecer Melissa se sintió más tranquila por el afecto de la pegaso, realmente la necesitaba

-Si… lo siento… gracias –Le dijo mi hermana soltando una ligera sonrisa

-Así me gusta, y descuida… no tienes porque disculparte –Le respondió la pegaso sonriendole

Fue el mejor acto de bondad que he visto en mi vida, estaba feliz por lo que hiso aquella pegaso, definitivamente esa poni se ganó mi respeto, y la forma en como la veia cambio, la veía como una pegaso tímida e insegura, pero hoy me demostró lo contrario, incluso, de alguna forma… me hiso recordar a… mi madre...

La pegaso amarilla de melena rosada voltea a ver a sus amigas

-¿Lo ven chicas?... yo les dije que esto no iba a ser una buena idea, habia otra forma de darles recibimiento, sin utilizar tension… pero ustedes igual se ofrecieron a hacerlo a su manera y asustaron a la pobre pequeña… –Dijo la pegaso algo decepcionada

Todas las ponis se observaron entre si arrepentidas de lo que hicieron

-Creo que hicimos mal con todo esto, tal vez…si podemos confiar en ellos dos –Dijo la poni anaranjada algo apenada

-Si… supongo que Fluttershy tenía la razón en esto, lo sentimos –Dijo la unicornio lavanda avergonzada

Ahí supe de que todo lo que hicieron fue solo por precaución y desconfianza, pero parece que ahora si confiaban en nosotros gracias al pensamiento bondadoso de la pegaso Fluttershy. Me alegro que hayamos resuelto el problema, aunque aún había cierta pegaso celeste que todavía me veía con odio, parece que todavía no confiaba en mí, pero sin importar eso, igual decidí por parte mía y de Melissa decirle a la unicornio…

-Aceptamos sus disculpas –

Y acto seguido las ponis se acercaron para liberarnos de las cuerdas, Fluttershy se encargó de liberar a Melissa, mientras que la pegaso celeste fue la que me libero a mí, pero luego de quitarme las cuerdas la pegaso de crin multicolor se acercó a mí de golpe

-¡Te estaré vigilando muy bien de cerca! ¿¡Te quedo claro!? –Me dijo en un tono desafiante y alejándose de mí en el acto, pero que va… no debía preocuparme… tarde o temprano me ganaría su confianza… o…eso esperaba

Fui a ver como se encontraba mi hermana

-Melissa ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunte revisándola

-Si hermano, estoy bien… tranquilo –Dijo ella poniendo un gesto relajado

En eso Fluttershy se puso justo al lado de Melissa

-Disculpa… aun no nos has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo amablemente la pegaso de quien ya conocía su nombre

-Mi nombre es… Melissa –Se presentó mi hermana aun con un tono tímido

-Pues es un placer Melissa, mi nombre es Fluttershy –Se presentó la pegaso

La unicornio lavanda y las demás ponis también se acercaron a mi hermana y a mi para presentarse mejor

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, mucho gusto –Se presentó la unicornio lavanda con su nombre completo

-Y yo soy Spike –Dijo el pequeño dragón quien estuvo callado en todo el momento que paso hace rato

-¿Qué tal terrones de azúcar? Soy Applejack –Se presentó la poni vaquera quiñándonos el ojo

-Mi nombre es Rarity, y el placer de conocerlos a ustedes es todo mío… claro, a pesar de lo que paso hace rato –Dijo la unicornio blanca sonrojándose un poco

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Y sé que vamos a divertirnos mucho ahora que sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes amigos humanos!... ¡Oh! Y…. lamento mucho lo de la última vez Melissa, no fue mi intención asustarte –Dijo la poni rosada divertida, y luego pasando a apenada

Melissa rio por el comentario de la poni

-Descuida… como ya dije, no las culpo de que hayan hecho eso –Dijo mi hermana ya más relajada que antes

Y finalmente la última en presentarse fue la pegaso celeste que antes de hacerlo, hiso unas marometas en el aire

-Y yo soy la única e inigualable Rainbow Dash –Dijo presentándose ante Melissa para luego mirarme con desdén…

Pero… cielos… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo para caerle mal a la pegaso? ¿Enserio tan mal le caía? ¿Enserio es necesario que tenga que recordar nuevamente quien fue la que me dio ese fuerte golpe en primer lugar? A si… ¡FUE ELLA! ¡Más bien soy yo quien debería tenerle cuidado a ella!... bueno, sea como sea, sabía que ganarme su confianza iba a ser difícil de ahora en adelante

-Bueno chicas, no sé ustedes, pero que tal si nos llevamos a estos dos a Sweet Apple Acress para que nos cuenten todo lo que les ha pasado –Propuso Applejack

-Hmmm… Me parece bien, así vemos cómo podemos ayudarlos… ¿Que dicen? ¿Thomas? ¿Melissa? –Nos preguntó Twilight

Comencé a pensarlo, me parecía una buena propuesta porque Melissa y yo estábamos solos en este mundo, éramos los únicos humanos y ellas eran las únicas ponis por el momento que conocíamos y que podrían ayudarnos en nuestro problema, pero por otro lado no estaba seguro de si ellas sabían algo, y no quería molestar, sentía que íbamos a ser unos estorbos en sus asuntos o… lo que sea que estaban haciendo, apenas las iba conociendo y no quería entrometerme en sus vidas, además ahí estaba Rainbow Dash con quien por el momento no tenía una relación muy amistosa que digamos, por lo que pensé que no debía acompañarlas

-Buenooo… ehmmmm –

Cuando estaba a punto de decir que no, Melissa comienza a darme unos pequeños empujoncitos

-Hermano vamos con ellas, seguro podrán ayudarnos –Susurro mi hermana

-Hermana… no lo sé… no quisiera molestar con todo esto… seguro podemos ir para otro lado –Trate de darle un punto

-Pero ¿Para donde más podemos ir? No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir y no conocemos nada de este mundo… Además ¿Quién más crees que podría ayudarnos aparte de ellas? –Me espeto señalando así al mismo tiempo a las ponis, quienes aún nos seguían mirando esperando nuestra respuesta

Por más que podía discutirlo, mi hermana tenía razón, no podíamos ir a ninguna parte sin perdernos y además, ellas eran las únicas ponis parlantes que conocíamos ahora, quizás si continuábamos con ellas, podríamos conocer más ponis, y quien sabe si al final gracias a ellas terminábamos con regresar a casa… por lo que di un suspiro y tome una decisión

-Está bien… iremos con ustedes –Finalice sin vacilar

-¡YAY! –Dijo mi hermana emocionada

-Muy bien, en ese caso… sígannos chicos –Finalizo la unicornio lavanda acompañado con una sonrisa

-Y por cierto ¡Bienvenidos a Equestria! –Finalizo Pinkie Pie divertida

Fluttershy rio por lo bajo, en lo que lo note, le sonrei, estaba super agradecida con ella y no pude evitar decirle las siguientes palabras, que salieron por si sola de mi boca

-Gracias Fluttershy -

La pegaso al oir mi agradecimiento se sonrojo como un cardenal

-No fue nada... para eso son los amigos... -Dijo ella poniendo una leve sonrisa lleno de bondad que jamas había visto en toda mi larga vida de 16 años

***Tercera Persona***

Y así, El joven Thomas junto con su hermana menor Melissa siguieron a Twilight y las demás directamente de vuelta a Sweet Apple Acress ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante con los 2 hermanos humanos en este nuevo mundo?

* * *

**Sexto Capitulo terminado. Seguramente este capitulo le gustara mas que todo a cualquier fan de Fluttershy (Y si, yo soy uno de ellos...y ahora lo saben... Fluttershy es mi personaje favorita de la serie) Enserio, adore escribir este capitulo, tuve la oportunidad perfecta de sacar lo mejor de mi querida pegaso amarilla. Debo decirles que la bondad es lo que mejor se me da y decidí demostrarlo con este capitulo, que para mi fue muy especial... Por lo que e****n lo personal y hasta el momento, es uno de mis capitulos favoritos... (y también uno bien largo) xD**

******************Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.**


	7. Reunion En La Granja Apple

***Recreación***

**Lector satisfecho: Un nuevo capitulo, que bien que lo hayas subido bien temprano :D**

**Raizer (yo): Hehe, gracias... no siempre tengo el tiempo para subir un capitulo, pero igual me esfuerzo en hacerlo posible, solo con la intención de entretenerlos a ustedes :D**

**Lector satisfecho: Pues, eso es genial... bueno, leeré el capitulo a ver que tal :)**

**Raizer (yo): Como quieras amigo, disfrútalo n_n**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**Reunion En La Granja Apple**

**Huerto de Manzanas – Ponyville – Equestria**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

La primera impresión no fue tan favorable, pero al menos ya hemos dado un gran paso.

Era la 1:30 de la tarde, íbamos caminando hacia la granja que se hacía llamar Sweet Apple Acress… genial nombre, pero no para mi gusto, de hecho esto de los nombres estaba empezando a disgustarme, con los nombres que ya conocía era más que suficiente ¿Enserio tendré que aprenderme todos los nombres raros que iba a conocer en este nada convencional mundo? Haría el esfuerzo pero me costara trabajo.

Llegaría a la granja para discutir bien y mejor con el grupo de las ponis, lo que nos pasó a Melissa y a mí para llegar aquí, ya que hace un momento había excesiva tensión y ni logramos hablar bien, pero ahora si podíamos llegar a concordar

No podía creer lo enorme que era el huerto, estuvimos caminando por más de 15 minutos hacia esa granja y aun así no habíamos llegado todavía, estaba comenzando a impacientarme

-¿Aun no llegamos? –Dije con tono aburrido y ya cansado de caminar, vaya… sí que era un completo flojonazo

-Aun no, pero ya estamos cerca –Me respondió Applejack quien se encontraba a frente de todo el grupo

Yo solo suspire irritado, quería dejar de caminar pero ya, aparte de que tenía a Rainbow Dash siguiéndome desde atrás y espiándome con mirada amenazante, lo cual me puso mucho más incómodo aun

-¿Acaso esa pegaso no pensara dejarme en paz? –Le susurre a Melissa quien estaba a mi lado

-Pues… no hasta que te ganes su confianza –Me respondió mirando a la pegaso de reojo

-Sera difícil –Dije preocupado

El resto del viaje yo me quede callado y quejándome en el fondo por el cansancio de mis piernas, las demás ponis y el dragón también estaban en silencio, a excepción de Fluttershy quien comenzó a hablar con Melissa, parece que a la pegaso le agradó mucho mi hermana y parecía que a mi hermana también le agradaba, lo cual me alegraba mucho, era bueno saber que Fluttershy nos haya dado el beneficio de la duda desde el principio, prueba evidente de su bondad, y sabía que yo también me llevaría bien con ella, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la pegaso celeste que aún me seguía viendo con esos ojos asesinos… dios, debía admitirlo, estaba asustado, hasta llegue a pensar que ella me atacaría por nada, pero igual decidí mantener la calma, ya luego resolvería el problema con ella

**Sweet Apple Acress – Ponyville – Equestria **

Después de varios minutos más de caminata, por fin habíamos llegado a la granja, que por cierto era igual de enorme que el manzanar, aunque no tanto así, tenía un hermoso jardín a la lejanía y aun abundaba el olor a manzana fresca, que para mí… no eran tan fresca que digamos…

-Listo, hemos llegado –Dijo Applejack señalando la granja

-¡GUAO! ¡Mira que granja más enorme! ¡Y qué bonita! –Dijo Melissa presenciando la granja maravillada y enfrente de todos

Yo me encontraba al final del grupo, y en fondo solo clamaba por una silla y un vaso de agua, estaba cansadísimo de caminar y jadeaba como loco, además estaba que no podía estabilizar mis piernas temblorosas. Rainbow Dash por supuesto noto como sufría y disfrutaba del momento

-Awwww pobre niñito… ¿El humano está cansado de tanto caminar? Vaya debilucha –Me dijo la pegaso en tono burlón y riéndose de mi mientras volaba

Yo solo la miraba con disgusto y mal augurio, y más porque ella no tuvo que caminar sino simplemente volar, sabía que si esto seguía así con Rainbow, mi estadía en este mundo iba a ser horrible

Pero luego vi que Rarity, la unicornio blanca se acercó a ella algo molesta

-Basta Rainbow Dash, que grosera, deja de molestar al chico ¿Qué no ves que está muy cansado? –Le dijo la unicornio con carácter

-Pero –Trato de excusarse Rainbow

-Pero nada señorita, ellos son nuestros invitados y sabes que es molesto caminar mucho, además el solo quiere un vaso de agua –La espeto la unicornio nuevamente, lo cual me hiso sentir mucho mejor… aunque aún no comprendía como supo Rarity que quería un vaso de agua, yo ni siquiera había dicho ni una palabra… bueno, supongo que solo fue intuición.

Rainbow Dash solo volteo la mirada y se bajó a tierra

Cuando de repente, Rarity con su cuerno emite una luz, dejándome más sorprendido, era magia, magia que daba por inexistente y no sabía hasta ahora que los unicornios podían usar esa magia, aunque era obvio… cuando me doy cuenta, estaba rodeado por una energía azul y comencé a volar… O eso fue lo que creí... ¿Acaso Rarity me estaba controlando telepáticamente? Porque a pesar de que estaba volando no podía moverme… ¡Vaya! ¡Su magia es increíblemente poderosa! ¿¡Podía controlarme así sin más!? ¡Qué capacidad!

-¿¡Oye que estás haciendo!? –Pregunte mientras ella me controlaba con su aura mágica alrededor de mí, pero no me respondió

Rarity con su magia solo me llevo hacia una mesa de picnic que estaba cerca y me sentó en una silla, el aura mágica desapareció de mi alrededor y ahora si podía moverme con libertad, fue increíble lo que vi, comencé a pensar que los unicornios podían hacer cualquier cosa con su magia, no solo levitarme a mí y otros objetos, sino literalmente hacer cualquier cosa, aunque todavía estaba confundido en si por lo que había hecho Rarity hace un momento

En eso veo a Rarity preparando un vaso de agua de un fregadero que estaba cerca y me lo trae a mí con su magia

-Toma –Me dijo la unicornio ofreciéndome el vaso de agua

Yo la mire algo extrañado ¿No creen que lo que hiso fue algo?... ¿Impulsivo o Manipulador? Y para rematar ¿Agua de un fregadero? ¿Pero qué tal si esa agua estaba sucia?... aunque luego pensé que el agua de ese fregadero no podría estar tan sucia, es decir, por cómo me he dado cuenta anteriormente, el ambiente es muy agradable, sería casi imposible que hubiera contaminación en este mundo, o al menos ese era mi punto de vista.

-No gracias… es muy… amable de tu parte que hagas esto Rarity… pero creo que –

Trate de decirle lo que pensaba pero fui interrumpida rápidamente por ella

-Anda tómalo querido, sé que lo necesitas –Dijo la unicornio de manera insistente

A pesar de que Rarity ofrecía darme el vaso, yo estaba apenado igual, seguía viendo el vaso con incomodidad y no sabía si aceptarlo, pensaba que ella ya había hecho demasiado por mi hace un momento

-Anda Thomas, ella te está ofreciendo un vaso de agua, acéptalo, no la dejes colgando del cuerno –Me insistió ahora Applejack con confianza y tocándome la espalda

Yo di un suspiro, pero Applejack tenía razón, lo único que podía hacer era devolverle el gesto, aceptando el vaso de agua

-Está bien… gracias –Dije con timidez y agarrando el vaso

-Ay no cariño, gracias a ti, esto viene de mi parte –Dijo ella con su tono de elegancia

Yo sonreí por su comentario, aún estaba apenado, pero debía admitir que fue un gran acto de generosidad por parte Rarity, y eso me gustó mucho, yo no le había pedido nada, pero igual a ella no le importó eso en lo absoluto y de todas formas se ofreció a darme algo que necesitaba, y tampoco sin importar las insistencias, fue algo bonito que… nuevamente me recordó a… mi madre… vaya… que… extraño…

En fin… tras lo sucedido y después de tomar ese refrescante vaso de agua altamente purificada y limpia, las ponis tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa de picnic, ellas no necesitaban sillas, con solo sentarse en el suelo bastaba, y Melissa se sentó a mi lado con otra silla que estaba cerca

-¿Qué crees que nos dirán hermano? –Me musito mi hermana con algo de curiosidad al oído

-No lo sé hermana, tal vez aun tengan curiosidad sobre nosotros, pero sea como sea vamos a tratar de responder a todas las preguntas que nos hagan –Le respondí a mi hermana de igual forma

-¿Y si no tengo nada que decir? –Pregunto mi hermana algo preocupada

-Pues entonces di algo aleatorio… cualquier cosa –Le replique

-No lo sé hermano, no estoy segura de que -

Mi hermana no pudo continuar porque seguidamente y no en balde, Twilight comenzó a dar pequeños toques en la mesa para llamar nuestra atención y la de las demás

-Muy bien chicas, sabemos porque estamos aquí, tenemos ante nosotras a dos nuevos visitantes, y se trata nada más y nada menos que 2 hermanos humanos, Thomas y Melissa –Dijo Twilight señalándonos a mí y a mi hermana

Cuando Twilight me miro, noto algo raro en mí

-Ehm, un momento ¿Thomas? –Pregunto Twilight

-¿Si Twilight? – Arquee una ceja ante la pregunta, pero no por la pregunta en sí, sino por cómo me la dirigió, como si tuviera algo raro en la cara

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo? –Dijo Twilight mirándome el ojo que no estaba tapado por el flequillo de mi cabello

En ese instante me di cuenta de que se refería al ojo morado que Melissa me había hecho por el golpe, me dio algo de vergüenza y no quería decírselo a nadie, pero desgraciadamente debía responder a todas las preguntas que me hicieran, por lo que no tuve otra opción

-Ah ¿Esto? –Dije señalando mi ojo herido

-¡Oh vaya! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que Thomas tenía ese moretón en el ojo! –Dijo Spike quien me veía el morado del ojo asombrado

-¡Si yo tampoco! –Lo acompaño Pinkie

Me sonroje mas como un tomate, y aunque no lo crean, Melissa también

Bueno… pues… resulta que… Melissa…me dio un golpe en la cara –Finalice tapándome la cara de la vergüenza, Melissa tan solo miro hacia el otro lado para evitar contacto visual

-Oh –Fue lo único que dijo Twilight ante mi respuesta

No paso ni medio segundo, cuando Rainbow Dash soltó su primera risotada y luego comenzó a reírse hasta caer al suelo, como si su conciencia estuviera fuera de ella, eso por supuesto me lo esperaba, es que era obvio, la pegaso me odiaba, y que mejor que ver a la persona que odias, humillada, yo la comprendí en ese momento aunque las risas fuesen para mí. Pinkie Pie y Spike por otro lado también comenzaron a reírse

-¡Oh por Celestia! ¡No solo te noqueo una poni! ¡También te noqueo tu propia hermana pequeña! ¡Vaya pero que perdedor! –Dijo Rainbow Dash burlándose de mí y riéndose hasta quedar sin aire

-Hehe, debo admitir que es algo gracioso el hecho de que Melissa te, haya dejado el ojo mal trecho –Dijo Applejack tratando de contener la risa

-¿¡Algo gracioso!? ¡Que te golpe una niña es lo MAAAAS VERGONZOSO! ¡Eso es muy gracioso! –Dijo Pinkie en respuesta de Applejack y que aún seguía riendo junto con Spike a su lado

Yo solo seguía sonrojado y ahora quería salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera

-He… Lo siento hermano, fue mi culpa, y creo que yo también tengo que sentirme igual de avergonzada como tú –Me dijo Melissa a mi lado, tratando de sacarme del lapso vergonzoso

-Descuida… son cosas que… pasan –Dije en un tono apagado y aun sonrojado

Me estaba empezando a cansar por las risas, enserio ya estaba pensando en correr hacia ninguna parte para dejar de oírlas, Twilight por supuesto noto esto y decidió parar la situación

-¡Basta ya! –Grito Twilight haciendo que Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Spike dejaran de reír

Eso hiso que me tranquilizara un poco mas

-¡Estamos aquí para ayudar a estos dos hermanos! ¡No para burlarnos por algo que paso! –Reclamo Twilight para luego dirigirse a la pegaso

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Eso no estuvo bien! ¡Discúlpate ahora con Thomas por lo que le dijiste! –Regaño Twilight a la pegaso

-¡Pero, Twilight… el! –Trato de escudarse la testaruda pegaso, que ya estaba empezando a molestarme con su hechona personalidad

-¡Discúlpate! –Sentencio Finalmente la unicornio

Rainbow Dash tan solo la dejo de replicar, y se acercó a mí con mirada seria…

-Lo siento… -Me dijo la pegaso de mala gana, como (valga la redundancia) no queriendo querer disculparse

-¿Acepto tus disculpas? –Le respondí en tono algo sarcástico

La pegaso me gruño y solo me miro con remordimiento, y finalmente se alejó, ahora si pensaba que la situación con Rainbow era algo preocupante ¿Realmente me odiaba tanto tantote?

Las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, ahora si podíamos continuar con lo que estábamos por hacer

Y así comenzó lo que parecía ser, una clase de humanidad en la granja, en donde Melissa y yo éramos los profesores, se me hiso gracioso ya que jamás pensé en dar clase a alguien, especialmente a ponis… vaya ironía

Twilight comenzó a hacernos las preguntas a mí y a Melissa, empezó con algunas preguntas básicas como la edad de ambos y de donde éramos, esta última pregunta no era tan básica como para estar en este mundo tan raro, le explique todo con cuidado, le dije que pertenecíamos a un mundo diferente, o en este caso, un planeta llamado tierra, en donde vivían más criaturas como yo y además de que era un lugar infinitamente enorme con muchas cosas a su paso, Mi hermana como era más inteligente se encargó de explicarle sobre como éramos nosotros los humanos, la cultura de nuestro mundo, su economía, su tecnología, y algo de historia (descartando las partes malas como las guerras, las enfermedades y entre otras cosas, no queríamos asustarlas con eso porque lamentablemente la humanidad era algo horrible a la vez, y si llegaban a escuchar esa versión de la historia, jamás volverían a confiar en nosotros) Twilight al oír nuestras explicaciones, se le formaban chiribitas en los ojos, estaba evidentemente emocionada por todo lo que estaba oyendo, se notaba que era esa clase de persona (o en este caso poni) que le gustaba aprender y llenarse de nueva sabiduría.

Las demás ponis también estaban interesadas en preguntar,

Fluttershy pregunto por ejemplo si habían muchos animales en nuestro mundo, y yo le dije que sí, que había una gran fauna que no siempre se repetía en cualquier lado, y Melissa le menciono el detalle de que había una gran variedad de animales únicos y exóticos, animales que ni siquiera la humanidad había visto o descubierto hasta años después, cosa que le intereso a la pegaso, Melissa descarto de hablarle de los extintos dinosaurios ya que pensó que con eso la asustaría

Rarity se enfocó más en preguntar sobre la moda de nuestro mundo, yo no sabía mucho de la moda solo le dije que los humanos siempre usábamos cualquier tipo de vestimenta en todo momento, ya que en nosotros no se nos veía bien el estar desnudos (hasta les tuve que explicar a las ponis que era la desnudes, esta parte fue incomoda por lo que descartare los detalles explicitos ¿Ok? ¡CURIOSOS Y PERVERTIDOS NO SE VALE PREGUNTAR!). Melissa luego le explico a Rarity su concepto de moda y dijo que en nuestro mundo la moda suele ser muy cambiante, una cosa estaba de moda en el día anterior y al día siguiente había algo nuevo, eso era un círculo constante, se repetía con todo e incluso con la ropa, por lo que encontrar vestimenta nueva cada día, era fácil

A Pinkie Pie solo le importo preguntar sobre las fiestas y la diversión, pregunto si los humanos como nosotros tenían su propio concepto de diversión, yo le dije que los humanos adoraban divertirse cuando no tenían mucho que hacer, por lo cual a veces hacían estupideces o cualquier idiotez, un poquito fuera de los entandares de la verdadera diversión (saben a lo que me refiero, a las fiestas anarquistas y cosas así). Y luego Melissa le explico que cada humano tiene su propio método para divertirse, ya sea solo o en compañía, tranquila o alocadamente, en general, los humanos adorábamos las fiestas, era una salida para el estrés, ¿Y en qué parte no era así?

Y Finalmente e inclusive el mismo dragón nos preguntó qué era lo que hacíamos nosotros, yo le dije que hacíamos lo habitual despertar, comer, trabajar, dormir, quizás jugar videojuegos (Aquí le tuve que explicar que era un videojuego, al principio no lo entendió pero luego de explicarle mejor lo capto mucho mejor, Spike había quedado maravillado) le dije que eso era lo que hacíamos todos los días, pero que era algo monótono y rutinario, nunca pasaba algo nuevo e interesante en el contexto (bueno, a excepción de lo que estaba pasando ahora)

Applejack solo fue oyente y por un lado Rainbow Dash no decidió preguntar nada, parecía que todavía estaba molesta por lo que paso hace un momento, o simplemente no quería hablar conmigo, yo tome la segunda opción que era la más fiable

Luego llegamos a la parte gastronómica, es decir… la comida

Las ponis preguntaron sobre nuestro habito alimenticio en nuestra vida diaria, Melissa se tomó la molestia de responder

-Bueno chicas, nosotras comemos… -

De repente me acorde de un detalle muy importante, por lo que reaccione de golpe rápidamente y le sostuve la boca a Melissa en el acto

Melissa trataba de soltarse mientras yo hablaba

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sobre la comida!... ¡Cierto! ¡Nosotros los humanos comemos…! ¡Ehm…! ¡Vegetales! ¡Muchos vegetales!, ¡Somos completamente vegetarianos! ¡Y también comemos dulces y frutas! ¡Como ustedes! –Dije con los nervios a mil

Mi hermana se suelta y comienza a regañarme

-¿¡Hermano que te pasa!? ¿¡Porque me tomas de esa formas!? ¡Además no somos vege..! –

Volvi a taparle a boca a Melissa para que no terminara de decir la frase

-¡Ay hermanita! ¡Que te dicho sobre hablar cosas sin saber! –Le espete entre nervios

-¡Disculpen a mi hermanita! ¡Es que a veces se pone a hablar sin más! –Me dirigí a las ponis, quienes me veían todas extrañadas y confundidas

-¿Podrían disculparme un momento a solas con Melissa? Gracias son muy amables –Les dije a las ponis y sin vacilar, me fui rápidamente de la mesa sosteniendo a Melissa y ubicándome lo más lejos posible de ellas para que no me escucharan, ahí solté a Melissa y ella una vez más me regaño

-¿¡Hermano que te pasa!? ¿¡Acaso te volviste loco!? –Melissa estaba enojada

-¡Tengo que explicártelo Melissa! ¡Se trata sobre lo de la comida! –Le dije con tono de advertencia

-¿¡De que estas hablando!? –Exclamo ella confundida

-¡Hablo de…! –

Tenía que calmarme un poco, estaba gritando y no quería que las ponis y el pequeño dragón me oyeran de lo que iba a hablar con Melissa, así que di un suspiro de relajación

-Hablo de… que ellas no pueden saber que nosotros somos… omnívoros hermana –Le susurre en voz lo mas baja posible, quería que ella entendiera él porque

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ademas dijiste que respondiéramos a todas las preguntas ¿Recuerdas? –Pregunto mi hermana aun confundida

-¡Se muy bien lo que dije! pero... te advierto esto porque, las ponis no comen carne, y si llegan a enterarse de que nosotros si lo hacemos, no confiaran en nosotros otra vez, se asustarían y posiblemente volverían a atacarnos, creerán que nosotros vamos a comérnoslos o algo así –Le explique a mi hermana con claridad

-¿Como una especie de canibalismo? -Pregunto

-Exacto -Le afirme

-Oh, ya veo a lo que vas –Dijo ella, ya entendida

-No podemos decirles que nosotros comemos carne, debemos mantenerlo en secreto… y para eso, lamentablemente tendremos que dejar de comer carne por un tiempo... ya sabes, cambiar nuestra dieta y acostumbrarnos a la comida de aqui –Le propuse a Melissa tocándole el hombro, ya que en nosotros eramos amantes de la carne

Melissa me miro a los ojos con algo de decepcion, pero luego, solo sonrió

-Está bien hermano, no te preocupes, mis labios estan sellados y no sabrán nada de eso, además lo he pensado, y en realidad, me gusta la idea de ser vegetariana –Dijo Melissa en un tono divertido

-Yo también, aunque odio la ensalada con pepino y espinaca –Le dije de la misma forma, para que luego rieramos

Me alegro de que Melissa lo haya comprendido todo, a pesar de que eramos mas amantes de las proteínas, que de los vegetales, por nosotros no había problema si no comíamos carne, podíamos sobrevivir a ello y si teníamos suerte, esperábamos a que las ponis no tuvieran más curiosidad sobre nuestro habito alimenticio

Regresamos a la mesa, en donde las ponis nos esperaban aun

-¿Qué hacían ustedes allá? –Pregunto Spike

Mire al pequeño dragón

-Ah pues…nada importante… estaba dándole una lección a Melissa, ya saben… consejos y cosas sobre hermanos –Le respondí simpáticamente al dragón, sabiendo que era una excusa

-Así es –Reafirmo Melissa detrás de mí para reforzar mi argumento

Paso un momento hasta que Twilight contesto

-Bien... si no les importa... ¿podemos continuar? –Pregunto Twilight quien tomo asiento nuevamente

-Si –Dijimos Melissa y yo al unísono y tomando asiento igual, las demás ponis también se sentaron, y luego note que Rainbow Dash me observaba con sospecha… tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, pero debía enfocarme en las preguntas

Hicieron varias preguntas más, las cuales respondimos con gusto, había una que otra pregunta confusa, pero como lo habíamos planeado, respondíamos a esas preguntas con alguna que otra respuesta al azar

Finalmente después de todo, Twilight llego a la última pregunta que en lo personal era la más difícil de todas.

-Thomas, Melissa, ahora que sabemos de todo un poco sobre ustedes y los humanos… pueden decirnos ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –Pregunto la unicornio ansiosa de saber la respuesta

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí y en Melissa

Comencé a Formular mi respuesta, no sabía cómo explicárselo ya que esto era muy extraño para mí, Melissa también se puso pensativa… y es que, era fácil decirles que un cometa nos trajo aquí, si… demasiado fácil… pero… ¿Cómo lo hiso?... Esa era la cuestión.

¿Acaso el cometa al aproximarse a nosotros, nos mandó a alguna especie de vórtice ultra dimensional y desconocido que nos trajo aquí? ¿Acaso el cometa al colisionar con nosotros nos mandó a volar a este sitio? Eran miles las preguntas y pensamientos que hacia sobre ese tema, todos fuera de la realidad, incluso llegue a pensar que estábamos dentro del cometa ahora mismo… Si, ilógico pero a la vez posible, ya me ha ocurrido muchas cosas raras como para decir y afirmar que lo imposible es posible, claro ejemplo es este mundo donde Melissa y yo estábamos ahora

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Applejack quien me veía pensando

Las demás seguían esperando mi respuesta, hasta que finalmente decidí armarme de valor y responderles

-Es una larga historia… verán… –

Me detuve por un momento y mire a Melissa brevemente, en eso comencé a recordar la última noche que estuvimos en Minneapolis, no debía contar la historia completa, ya que eso involucraría hablar sobre lo que paso entre Melissa y Sheila, y eso, automáticamente, traería recuerdos de nuestros padres, que pondrían deprimida a Melissa y eso no lo debía permitir… así que decidí ir por lo rápido y seguro, sin mencionar lo de la discusión entre Sheila y Melissa

Tome un suspiro antes de continuar

-Bueno… verán, seré directo, no sabemos muy bien exactamente lo que paso, solo recuerdo, que estaba en el patio trasero de mi casa… junto con Melissa, contemplábamos el cielo estrellado de la noche… cuando pudimos notar… un extraño cometa que apareció de la nada y…-

Cuando estaba mencionando lo del cometa, Twilight me paro la historia de golpe sorprendiéndome

-Espera un momento…. ¿Acaso dijiste?... ¿Cometa? –Dijo Twilight con los ojos bien abiertos

-Así es –Le respondí un tanto confundido por su imprevista reacción

En eso Twilight cambia su vista hacia el pequeño Spike, el dragón también estaba sorprendido al igual que las demás ponis

-Cielos ¿Sera posible que?... Spike –Susurro la unicornio lavanda

Twilight se estaba empezando a dirigir hacia al dragón, pero él y sus amigas le empiezan a hacer señas a la unicornio para que se quede, ella capta las señas y se devuelve hacia mi nuevamente, yo aún lo miro con semblante de perdido

-Oh… lo siento, continua –Dijo la unicornio, tosiendo y forzando una sonrisa, yo por mi parte la deje estar

-Bueno… como decía… vimos un extraño cometa, uno muy grande, podría decir que era del tamaño de todo el patio trasero de mi casa, y brillaba tanto que alumbro el cielo nocturno en un instante… -Detalle

-¿Y luego que paso? ¿El cometa siguió de largo? ¿O qué? –Me pregunto varias veces la unicornio

-Bueno, no paso de largo, pero si hiso algo más extraño… -Dije agarrándome el mentón

Twilight seguía mirándome con aquellos enormes ojos de curiosidad

-¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Dinos que paso!? –Grito Spike desde lejos haciendo que lo silenciaran

Nuevamente, lo deje estar

-Lo que paso fue… que el cometa, extrañamente se empezó a aproximar hacia donde estábamos Melissa y yo… justo cuando el cometa toco tierra, me desmaye viendo blanco, y luego lo único que pude ver después de eso… era que me encontraba en el huerto, no recuerdo nada más... ni tampoco sé específicamente cómo es que el cometa nos trajo aquí –Finalice la explicación

Twilight se toca el mentón con su casco y comienza a analizar mi explicación

-Vaya… no cabe duda de que eso si es extraño, ¿Dices que el cometa se aproximó hacia ustedes así como si nada? –Decidió preguntar la unicornio una vez más

-Si –Le respondí

-¿Y no sabes si el cometa desapareció después de colisionar? ¿Alguna idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado? –Pregunto la unicornio otra vez

Baje los hombros en frustración ante la pregunta

-Ninguna idea… ni siquiera sé si realmente colisiono o fue solo mi imaginación –Le dije desanimado porque sinceramente no sabía esa respuesta

-No creo que sea tu imaginación Thomas, porque estás aquí con tu hermana –Me dijo Twilight

-Buen punto –Le apoye

-¡Oh!… ¡Y una última pregunta!… ¿Lograste ver cómo era el cometa de cerca?-

Negué con mi cabeza

-Lo único que recuerdo es que el cometa era muy brillante, pero del resto no pude ver nada más… lo siento –Le dije con un poco de lamento

Twilight da un suspiro de frustración

-Está bien –Me dijo en un tono triste

Me llamo la atención el hecho de que Twilight tuviera tanta curiosidad por lo del cometa ¿Qué estaba buscando que le dijera con todas esas preguntas? Estaba pensando en ello y tenía algo de sentido

-Espera Twilight ¿A que vino todas esas preguntas? –Pregunte

Sin embargo Twilight cambia su objetivo hacia Melissa ignorándome

-¿Y qué hay de ti Melissa? ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso? –Le pregunto Twilight a mi hermana

-No… no recuerdo nada, estoy igual que mi hermano –Dijo ella, comprobándole que estaba igual que yo

-Pero ¿Y Sabes que fue lo que le paso al cometa después de colisionar? ¿Algún indicio o alguna idea de que pudo haberle ocurrido? Y si no es mucho pedir ¿Sabes cómo era el cometa de cerca? –Comenzó a preguntar Twilight a mil

Enserio… algo tenia Twilight y estaba actuando muy extraño con esto del asunto del cometa ¿Sera que quiere saber algo en específico y por eso hace todas esas preguntas? Por lo que podía ver, quería saber algo mas

-No sé nada de eso… Perdóname Twilight –Le respondió Melissa

Twilight bajo la mirada frustrada

Pero de repente mi hermana reacciona de golpe

-¡Oh! ¡Oh!... ¡Espera Twilight! ¡Ya recordé! ¡Si se algo! ¡Pude ver cómo era el cometa de cerca! –Reclamo Melissa llamando la atención de Twilight y también la mía ¿Enserio pudo ver el cometa de cerca siendo tan brillante? ¡Wow! ¡Vaya vista! ¡Ojala tuviera una vista como la suya!, pero… en vez de eso solo tengo un ojo morado… gracias Melissa

-¿¡Enserio!? –Dijeron todas las ponis y el dragón al unísono quienes estaban también percatados del tema

-Asi es –Dijo Melissa de forma orgullosa y cruzando sus brazos

Twilight se acerca rápidamente a Melissa

-¡Dime entonces como era el cometa! –Le reclamo la unicornio claramente emocionada… cielos es la primera vez que la veía a la unicornio así de emocionada

Spike se quiso interponer entre su emoción

-¡Twilight tranquilízate! –Dijo el pequeño dragón alejando a la unicornio de mi hermana

-¿Puedes decirnos como era el cometa? –Le pregunto el dragón esta vez pero este estaba más tranquilo

-Bueno según lo que pude ver antes de desmayarme, y estoy convencida de que eso fue lo que realmente pude ver… el cometa estaba llenos de…muchos cristales brillantes o algo así... sé que lo vi porque en ese momento se me aclararon los ojos, lo cual me permitió ver mejor y de cerca el cometa, es una suerte que no quedara ciega –Finalizo Melissa dando una gran información a todos

Estaba sorprendido, no sabía nada de eso, Melissa pudo ver más de cerca el cometa, y la verdad no me esperaba para nada que ella supiera cierta información

En ese momento veo que a Twilight se le alumbraron los ojos de la alegría, y de manera sorpresiva alzo al dragón con su magia

-¡Lo tenemos Spike! ¡Lo tenemos! –Decía Twilight emocionada y saltando como una pequeña niña recibiendo su obsequio de navidad, mientras movía a Spike con su magia dándole vueltas a su alrededor

-Si… Twilight… me alegro… pero, deja de darme vueltas… que me estoy mareando –Decía el dragón conteniendo unas arcadas

Melissa y yo veíamos la cosa, y la verdad no sabíamos porque Twilight estaba tan emocionada, por saber dicha información ¿Acaso ella sabía algo que nosotros no? Bueno…quizás dentro de un momento lo descubriríamos

La unicornio se detiene y pone al dragón de vuelta a tierra, las demás ponis se acercan a ella, Al igual que Melissa y yo

-Bien hecho Twilight, sabía que descubrirías algo tarde o temprano –Dijo Applejack contenta

-Si, al menos ya sabemos que el cometa no se desintegro, y parece que la hipótesis junto con la referencia era cierta, y quizás Spike si tenían razón después de todo –Dijo Twilight señalando a Spike

-¿La tuve? ¿¡Enserio!? –Dijo el dragón emocionado

-Si Spike, el cometa paso por el mundo de los humanos, eso podría explicar el por qué no apareció por aquí antes, quizás el cometa cambio su trayecto porque no había pasado por el mundo humano antes o quizás el universo humano se interpuso en el trayecto del cometa, ausentándose por el nuestro… ¿Quién sabe? Hay un millón de posibilidades, pero es un hecho que existen otros mundos más allá del nuestro, y claro, aun es un misterio por qué el cometa se desvió de esa forma hacia Thomas y Melissa y tampoco sabemos si el cometa colisiono en la tierra o simplemente desapareció, pero hay muchas cosas que se puede lograr con la investigación, y si lo hacemos, quizás nos demos con una pequeña idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado al cometa Wisher –Finalizo Twilight

Me llamo la atención todo lo que había dicho la unicornio en ese momento… ¡Cielos! Twilight tenía una inteligencia fabulosa, y es que no sabía que ella conocería ese cometa extraño que vino hacia mi hermana y mi persona, además tampoco me imaginaba que ese cometa que vimos también pasaba por aquí, fue un descubrimiento espectacular, no me lo figuraba en mi mente en lo absoluto, la unicornio tenía el conocimiento necesario y supe en ese momento que ella podría ayudarnos con nuestro problema y posiblemente descubra como llevarnos de vuelta a casa, además me sorprendí cuando menciono el nombre del cometa…. ¿Acaso dijo que se llamaba cometa Wisher?

Ahora era yo quien tenía mil y un millón de preguntas que hacerle a la unicornio… era evidente, Twilight y sus amigas sabían algo que yo no, y ahora era mi turno de enterarme de todo, como ellas se enteraron de todo lo que yo les dije.

* * *

**Septimo capitulo terminado, para mi, este capitulo fue mas complicado de escribir que el anterior capitulo, tanto en el aspecto narrativo, como el argumental, pero sobre todo en la parte argumental, ya que para la parte argumental de la misma, tuve que ordenar de manera cuidadosa y detallada mis ideas (con ideas me refiero a mis propios conceptos de algo). Dichas ideas, en el momento que estaba escribiendo el capitulo, aun no las tenia bien procesadas y planteadas, en otras palabras, no sabia como explicarlas, por lo que me complico un poco la escritura (sobre todo en la parte de la historia cuando Thomas y Melissa le explicaron a las ponis como era el mundo humano, aunque fuera con mis propios conceptos que explique esto, fue la parte que mas me costo en escribir, pero tras un buen esfuerzo mental e inspirativo, logre mi cometido: darle sentido a mis ideas)**

**Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.**


	8. Plan de Convivencia

**Recreacion:**

***Anti-brony salvaje aparece***

**Anti-Brony: ¡Estupidos bronys de fanfiction con su mai lidul poni! ¿¡como es posible que a ustedes les guste ver ponis gays de colores!? ¡unas ponis estupidas que solo sirven para ser vista por niñas retrasadas de 6 años! ¡DEJEN DE VER ESAS MAMARACHADAS llenas de colores gays, arcoiris y caramelos! ¡vean cosas que son para hombres de verdad como... como... co-como "BEN 10" o... o "KIC BUTOUSKI"... esa si son series para macho machotes y... y.-**

** *Brony salvaje aparece y le dispara un dardo tranquilizador* *Anti-brony cae dormido***

**Brony: Si, si, que mal... somos unos gays bla, bla, bla, vemos ponis coloridos, bla, bla, bla My Little Pony apesta, bla, bla, ¡BLA! ¡a quien le importa! ¡porque no te callas y dejas que los lectores lean en paz este capitulo!... anti-bronys... todos iguales.**

**No le hagan caso al anti-brony chicos... disfruten de este capitulo así como yo también lo disfrute, soy un brony cualquiera y apruebo este fic realizado por RaizerMLP.**

**[Ningun anti-brony fue lastimado durante la filmación de esta presentación... ¿o si?].**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**Plan de Convivencia**

**Sweet Apple Acress – Ponyville – Equestria **

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

La primera parte de la charla con las ponis fue muy larga, duro casi más de una hora, ya eran casi las 2:35 de la tarde, hasta mi hermana y yo sentimos que la tarde se nos fue volando de tiro, pero eso valió completamente la pena, no solo porque nos permitió hablar con las ponis más a fondo, darnos a conocer mejor, y contarles con confianza todo lo que nos pasó (bueno, casi todo), sino porque también descubrimos información muy interesante del cometa que pudimos presenciar en nuestro mundo, todo por parte de nuestra amiga unicornio lavanda Twilight… que al decir verdad, aun no se si ella me consideraba como su amigo… tal vez lo sea… pero… ¿y si aún no confiaba en mí?... la duda persistía.

Pero bueno, debía pensar en eso luego, por el momento, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, parecía que la unicornio sabía mucho sobre el cometa del que estábamos hablando.

Primero le pregunte sobre el supuesto nombre que menciono del cometa.

-¿El cometa Wisher? –pregunte con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

Pero en vez de recibir la respuesta de la unicornio, la pegaso cian me mira con enojo, y se interpone rechistándome de mala manera, y llamando la atención de todas.

-¡Tú no te interpongas, nada de esto te incumbe! –me respondió Rainbow Dash pegando su mirada enojada con la mía, aunque en cambio yo la miraba con algo de nerviosismo, creí que me atacaría otra vez…

En eso se mete Applejack y jala de la cola a Rainbow, alejándola de mi.

-¡Ay Rainbow Dash compórtate, esto si le incumbe bastante al chico! –mascullo Applejack.

Luego cambie mi semblante por una más seria.

-¡Yo solo trato de ser útil y ayudar, no entiendo porque esta tan enojada conmigo… yo no le hice nada! –le dirigí a Applejack, esta vez un un poco molesto, refiriéndome a la actitud de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow logra soltarse de Applejack.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! –me espeto la pegaso.

En ese momento, me entro un poco de ira por su respuesta.

-¡Hablo enserio, yo no te hice nada. Además... fuiste tú quien me ataco en primer lugar! ¿¡recuerdas!? –le discutí enojado.

-¡Lo hice porque tú te lo mereces! –se acercó la pegaso de manera autoritaria y desafiante.

-¡Lo dices como excusa solo para tratarme mal, eres una charlatana! –le grite firmemente.

-¡Y tú eres un grandísimo idiota! –me devolvió la respuesta a grito la pegaso.

Justo cuando creí que mi paciencia se agotaría, y comenzaría a golpear a la pegaso, escuche un grito

-¡BASTA! –

El grito llamo nuestra atención y vimos que provino de Melissa, quien me miraba a mí y a Rainbow Dash con enojo.

-¡Ya es suficiente ustedes dos! ¿¡acaso no pueden llevarse bien por un momento!? ¡tienen que tranquilizarse. Además, recuerden que estamos aquí para resolver un asunto! –regaño mi hermana con carácter autoritario.

-¡Pero él/ella empezó! –dijimos Rainbow Dash y yo al unísono señalándonos mutuamente.

-¡No importa quien empezó. El punto es que ustedes deberán resolver sus diferencias pronto, porque si no, las cosas entre ustedes seguirán así de feas! –respondió nuevamente mi hermana y poniendo una mala cara llena de intimidación.

¿Ven a lo que me refería al principio de todo esto?, mi hermana cuando se enoja da algo de miedo, y puede ser peor que cualquier entidad peligrosa; sin embargo, no podía negarlo, ella tenía razón, de alguna forma debía mejorar mi relación con la pegaso, yo le puse una mirada convincente.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –razone rascándome la cabeza, mi hermana por su parte sonrió.

Desgraciadamente la cabeza de Rainbow Dash era otro mundo, parece que su terquedad y orgullo le impidió aceptar lo que mi hermana le estaba diciendo.

-¡Si claro... lo siento niña, pero no será tan fácil como crees! –le espeto la pegaso a mi hermanita para luego dirigirse a mí.

-¡Y en cuanto a ti, no pienses que te perdonare así de fácil, tendrás que implorarme perdón para que lo haga. Es más, ni siquiera así será posible que te perdone, deberás hacer mucho más que eso... y una cosa más flacucho de pacotilla, te estaré vigilando desde los cielos!... ¡NO TE PERDERE DE VISTA! –finalizo la furiosa pegaso para luego salir de allí volando y abandonando el lugar.

Las demás ponis observaban atónitas todo lo que había sucedido.

-Cielos, parece que eso fue… muy intenso ¿no creen? –opino Rarity con la ceja arqueada.

-¡Demasiado intenso... Dashie jamás ha actuado de esa forma!... bueno tal vez si asi asi... ¡PERO NO ASI ASI! –Grito Pinkie Pie en tono de broma haciendo un raro movimiento con su lomo, que no pude identificar para luego torcerse su propio cuello... ¿como rayos hiso eso?.

-Tal vez este... ¿celosa? -comento la poni de tierra alzando sus hombros en duda.

-Ehm… no lo sé, tal vez… ella solo sienta algo de desconfianza hacia Thomas –dijo Fluttershy en un tono tímido, y mirándome fijamente.

Deje decaer mis hombros algo triste, porque sabía que Fluttershy tenía razón, por algún motivo Rainbow Dash aún no confiaba en mí, a pesar de haber revelado muchas cosas importantes para poder ganarme la confianza de todas, no funciono en lo absoluto con la pegaso celeste de melena multicolor.

-Si… tal vez Fluttershy tenga razón… pero… ¿porque?... no lo entiendo… yo no le he hecho nada a ella para que me trate de esa forma… además… ¿yo implorarle perdón a ella?... ¡ella es la que debería implorarme perdón por haberme dado ese duro golpe que casi me rompe las costillas! –dije de forma triste en la primera parte, para luego cambiar a una forma un poco más enojadisa en la segunda, tocándome las costillas que aún me dolían un poco, pero si me pongo a comparar el dolor de antes con el de ahora, podría decir que ya se me había aliviado un poco más el dolor.

Applejack se me acerca y me da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tú no te preocupes caramelo, Rainbow Dash puede ser una poni bien difícil, pero ya verás que más temprano que tarde te ganaras su confianza –me dijo la poni tratando de animarme.

-Si… eso espero –murmure.

Luego baje la mirada un poquitín apenado, por la pregunta que pensé, pero debía hacerla para por fin de una vez por todas, despejar mi mente de dudas molestas.

-Y qué hay de ustedes… ¿ustedes si confían en mí... verdad? –le pregunte a todas las ponis por lo bajo.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que todas las ponis y el pequeño dragón rieron por mi comentario e inclusive Melissa, Twilight solo la contuvo.

-¡Ay terroncito de azúcar! ¿¡pero qué clase de pregunta es esa!? –Bromeo la poni vaquera soltando una pequeña risilla.

-¡Claro que nosotras confiamos en ti humano tontito, yo por ejemplo confió mucho en ti, eres muy gracioso! –Decia Pinkie Pie de forma divertida y dando saltitos.

-Al ver la forma de actuar de cualquiera, puedo reconocer quienes son confiables y quienes no… y tu querido desbordas mucha confianza por como actúas –explico Rarity con su sofisticado acento.

-Para mí, nunca fuiste una amenaza, y desde el principio he confiado en ti y en tu querida hermana –musito por lo bajo Fluttershy observándome a mí y a mi hermana con gesto amable.

-Ustedes son bastante interesantes y la verdad, me agradan –agrego Spike alzando su pulgar… o garra (no lo sé, ustedes pueden verlo de cualquier forma).

Después de todas esas palabras dichas, puse una sonrisa muy satisfactoria.

-¿De verdad piensan eso? –inquiri con tono esperanzador.

En eso noto el casco de Twilight en mis hombros.

-Si Thomas… haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte a ti y a tu hermana, yo misma me encargare de ayudarles en lo más que pueda, quizás para poder regresarlos de vuelta a su mundo –me aseguro la unicornio lavanda con calma y cariño.

Esa era las palabras exactas que esperaba, me sentí en completa paz.

-Vaya… no sé qué decir, gracias chicas… por confiar en mi –agregue humildemente liberando una pequeña sonrisa amable, Melissa también sonrió ante todo al igual que el dragón y las demás.

Ahora si podía certificar que confiaría al cien por ciento en estas ponis, lástima que Rainbow Dash sea la excepción hasta ahora, pero ya debía pensar en cómo resolver ese problema, aunque no ya, primero debía terminar con mis preguntas sobre el cometa, que después de todo el alboroto con la pegaso, se nos pasó de largo en el momento y se me llego a olvidar.

-De acuerdo ¿en que estábamos? –pregunte tratando de recordar.

-Estábamos hablando sobre ese… cometa Wisher –me ayudo Melissa a recordar.

Chasque mi dedo ya que ahí logre acordarme.

-¡Oh, cierto! hehehe... que despistado soy... Twilight te pregunte ¿Qué es ese cometa Wisher? –volví a preguntar con la misma curiosidad de la primera vez.

-¡Oh! hehe…es cierto, tengo mucho que explicarles a ustedes –prosiguio Twilight rascándose la cabeza y tomando asiento en el césped, mientras que las demás ponis también se acercaban de a poco, para ser espectadoras.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Verán… Thomas, Melissa, el cometa que ustedes presenciaron aquella vez, era un cometa que se conoce en este mundo como… "El cometa Wisher" –musito Twilight haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

Melissa y yo seguíamos escuchando atentamente a la unicornio, con mucho interés.

-El cometa Wisher… es un cometa muy especial... y con especial, me refiero a que es único e incomparable, ustedes se preguntaran: ¿qué es lo que lo hace único e incomparable? aunque creo que eso ya es muy obvio –explico la unicornio con toque de enigma en su forma de hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que lo hace único e incomparable? –Decidió preguntar Melissa de todas formas, haciendo reír a la unicornio.

-Bueno, resulta que el cometa Wisher… es dimensional –respondió Twilight.

-¿Dimensional? –Dije un poco perdido, aunque ya sabía un poco lo que significaba.

-Es un cometa que, viaja por todo tipo de mundos… al menos eso es lo que ya confirmo a partir de ahora, con su aparición aquí, es suficiente prueba –explico Twilight señalándonos.

-¿¡Un cometa que viaja por varios mundos!? ¡qué padre! –se exsalto Melissa un tanto emocionada.

Yo igualmente estaba impactado, no por el hecho de la existencia de otros mundos, porque después de aparecer aquí en Equestria, comencé a creer en ello, sino por el hecho de que había un cometa que podía viajar por todo tipo de universos existentes, el cometa Wisher sería el primer tipo de cometa que veo que puede hacer eso… y eso me emocionaba un poco… pensar en aquello te hace ver el universo de una forma distinta a la que pensabas anteriormente, la lógica con la que te guiabas al principio, se altera cambiando de direccion… no sé si esto tiene algo que ver con Stephen Hawking o algo por el estilo, pero graciosamente pensar en el universo me hiso recordarlo a el… ¡Pues que puedo decirles! Ese tipo es un genio en todo género... ¡viva Hawking y su cerebro exageradamente grande!... ¡SI HURRAAA! *Tos*… ups… perdón… es que me deje llevar por la emoción, mejor continuemos.

-Vaya información trascendental nos has dado Twilight… ¿enserio ese cometa puede hacer eso? –Indague mientras pestañeaba por el asombro.

-Así es Thomas… sé que suena increíble… pero es verdad –me respondió la unicornio.

-¿Y cómo pudiste reconocer el cometa del que nosotros hablábamos Twilight? –hiso una pregunta muy interesante Melissa, la unicornio debía explicarnos cómo es que logro reconocer ese cometa con las descripciones que le dio mi hermana.

-Bueno Melissa, cuando tú me hablaste sobre cómo era el cometa, supe que era el cometa Wisher cuando dijiste que tenía cristales alrededor de su cuerpo, y eso es característico de dicho cometa –explico Twilight ya aclarándome la duda y la de Melissa.

-Por eso es que preguntabas tanto sobre el cometa, querías saber si era el cometa Wisher –aclare yo.

-¡Exactamente! –reclamo Twilight emocionada, como si fuera una maestra tachando una respuesta como correcta.

Pero luego ella cambia su gesto de una emocionada, a una frustrada y da un suspiro.

-Aunque ahora hay un problema… aún no se como es que ese cometa los trajo aquí en primer lugar… eso si es un misterio, muy raro por no exagerar, no recuerdo haber leído en ningún libro que el cometa Wisher pudiera traer a criaturas de cualquier mundo, además tampoco sé qué fue lo que le paso al cometa después de que los trajera aquí. –

-Estoy igual que tu Twilight… no sé qué onda le pudo pasar al cometa después –declare algo preocupado, pensaba que quizás el cometa colisiono y se quedó en la tierra, o simplemente desapareció, no sabía con exactitud.

Mi hermana se agarró de mi brazo y note que estaba igual de preocupada.

-Hermano… el cometa fue lo que nos trajo y quizás sea lo que nos lleve de regreso a casa… pero ¿qué tal si el cometa desapareció o si se quedó en nuestro planeta? si todo eso es así ¿Cómo haremos para regresar a nuestro hogar? –murmuro mi hermana algo angustiada, le asustaba el hecho de que nos quedaríamos en este mundo para siempre, yo por supuesto no sabía que decirle.

-La verdad… no lo sé hermana, lo lamento –Le dije con tristeza a Melissa, el cual solo bajo la cabeza triste.

En eso veo a Spike acercarse para meterse en la conversación.

-Oye Twilight, no lo sé, tal vez… el cometa no haya desaparecido aun… quizás exista la posibilidad de que… el cometa no haya colisionado en el mundo humano… quizás… y posiblemente… haya retomado su trayectoria original… -explico el pequeño dragón violeta de escamas verdes… y he de admitir que tenía un buen punto a dar, es decir, si eran buenas las posibilidades y concordaba con el pequeñín.

-Hmmm, no lo sé Spike… si el cometa colisiono ¿cómo puede retomar nuevamente su trayectoria?… eso sería prácticamente imposible, fuera de lo real –dio su punto Twilight el cual tenía mucha lógica... aunque, si hablamos de lógica, créanme que después de todo lo que he pasado, ya la lógica me parecía algo tonto. Ahora estaba abierto a cualquier posibilidad.

-¿Pero y tú estás tan segura de que colisiono? no puedes asegurar eso Twilight, no lo sabes –Le replico el dragón.

-Así como tú no puedes asegurar de que el cometa retomo su trayectoria, tu tampoco sabes eso Spike –le regaño esta vez la unicornio.

-Yo no estoy asegurando eso Twilight, yo solo estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad –le corrigió Spike.

-¿Entonces a que tratas de llegar Spike? no lo entiendo –inquirió Twilight.

Spike dio un suspiro, ya que creyó haberse explicado bien.

-Lo que trato de decir es… en el caso de que si por alguna casualidad y mera coincidencia, el cometa haya retomado su trayectoria ¿qué crees que pasaría luego? ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer de ser eso cierto Twilight? –Indago lo mejor posible el dragón.

-¡Oh! –Twilight lo entendió.

La unicornio comienza a pensar y analizar lo que había dicho él bebe dragón, en lo cual yo entendí y vi a lo que se refería, un cometa tiene una trayectoria que rara vez cambia, por lo que de ser cierto lo que dice Spike, significaría que el cometa podría volver a pasar por este mundo… quizás, no digo que sí, pero tampoco digo que no.

-Bueno, de ser cierto todo lo que dices Spike… quizás el cometa vuelva a pasar en el siguiente ciclo… -explico Twilight con poca seguridad en las palabras; sin embargo, yo estaba de acuerdo a esa posibilidad.

-Vaya eso sería bueno… y de ser cierto, podría funcionar –le dije al pequeño dragón de acuerdo con su teoría, en el cual solo debíamos esperar a que el cometa volviera a pasar, hiciera su cosa rara y nos devolviera a casa… sonaba y se veía sencillo.

-También estoy de acuerdo –apoyo Melissa.

-Dime Twilight ¿cuánto tenemos que esperar para el siguiente ciclo del cometa? –le inquirió mi hermana a la unicornio.

Twilight seguía con aquella cara de poca seguridad, pero no entendía él porque, hasta que nos dijo la respuesta y comprendí todo.

-Ehm… chicos, el siguiente ciclo del cometa… es en los próximos… 155 años, y apenas ayer por la noche termino ese ciclo –aclaro Twilight con voz casi quebrada.

Melissa y yo tardamos unos breves segundos en reaccionar ante la respuesta de Twilight; pero sin duda alguna, fue una de las mayores reacciones en toda mi vida.

-¿¡155 AÑOS!? –Gritamos Melissa y yo al mismo tiempo con los ojos tan pelados como cocos.

¡155 años, esto tenía que ser una jooo… lastimosa broma! (Comprenda que no puedo decir garabatos).

-¿¡Que!? ¿podría funcionar no? –Pregunto Spike estúpidamente.

Melissa y Twilight se pusieron mano y casco respectivamente en el rostro y yo mire al dragón con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí Spike, claro podría funcionar… ¡SI FUERAMOS MATUSALEN O UNAS TORTUGAS MARINAS QUE DURAN MAS DE 100 AÑOS! –Le dije sarcásticamente para luego gritarle, sé que estuvo mal hacer eso, pero eso fue muy estúpido por parte del pequeño dragón… ¿No considero que eso es DEMASIAAAAAADO TIEMPO para esperar? incluso para ese tiempo todos ya estaríamos muertos.

Y desde atrás, las ponis veían todo.

-¿Qué es matusalén? –oi preguntar Pinkie Pie divertida a Applejack.

-Y me lo preguntas a mi… ¿acaso me vez como enciclopedia humana Pinkie? –musito seriamente Applejack.

-¡Ay claro que no... solo preguntaba! –Dijo nuevamente la poni rosada soltando unas pequeñas risas y dando un saltito.

Mientras que adelante yo seguía hablando con Spike.

-Pero… si se ve tan sencillo… ¿qué son 155 años? –dijo Spike como y eso no fuera nada.

En eso Twilight se acerca al dragón toda molesta.

-¡Spike, lo dices porque tu promedio de vida es más larga que la de todos nosotros aquí. Tú puedes llegar a más de 1000 años! –le espeto la unicornio.

-Y aun así 155 años es demasiado tiempo –la acompaño esta vez Melissa.

-Spike ¿sabes de cuanto es el promedio de vida de un humano común y corriente? máximo llegamos a los 80 y pico e inclusive menos, pocos humanos llegan a más de 100 años le explique al dragón.

Spike bajo los hombros algo apenado.

-Oh… ya veo… creí que los humanos tendrían un promedio de edad más largo… lo siento –se excusó el dragón.

Creo que fui muy duro con el, no debiamos estar molestos. Y es que Melissa y yo habíamos olvidado mencionarles ese detalle de la edad.

-Está bien Spike… pero seguro tiene que haber otra forma… -acepto Melissa el error de Spike, aunque ella se encontraba angustiosa otra vez.

-No lo sé… a mí ya se me acabaron las ideas –declaro el dragón tristemente.

Yo intente dirigirme hacia las demás ponis.

-¿Y ustedes tienen alguna idea? –les pregunte a Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy que estaban detrás, pero todas negaron con sus cabezas.

-Agh… entiendo –suspire en frustración.

Mi hermana volvió a acercarse a mí, junto con Twilight y Spike.

-Hermano ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?, ¿nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?... no podemos esperar 155 años para eso, de aquí a allá ya estaríamos muertos –dijo mi hermana tocándose la cabeza con la mano, y es que ella tenía la razón, fuera cierta o no la posibilidad de que el cometa retomara su trayectoria, no podíamos esperar esa cantidad de tiempo, era imposible.

-¿Twilight algún plan? –decidí preguntarle una vez mas a mi amiga violeta, con la esperanza de que ella supiera algo.

Twilight solo bajo la mirada.

-No, no tengo ningún plan por el momento –murmuro ella en tono triste.

Luego recupero la compostura.

-Pero no se preocupen, investigare en todo lo posible. Es un hecho que descubrir que fue lo que le paso al cometa y como los trajo aquí… será lo más difícil; pero no me rendiré, hasta hallar respuestas y encontrar la manera más rápida de llevarlos a ustedes a su hogar… Thomas, Melissa, no los voy a defraudar –prometio Twilight segura de sí misma y poniendo su casco en el pecho.

-¡Y yo también voy a colaborar en todo lo posible. Como asistente de Twilight tengo la obligación y el deber de ayudarla en su investigación! –Spike dio un paso al frente orgulloso.

Al ver como ellos 2 se ofrecían a ayudarnos, sentí un gran impulso para seguir luchando, aunque también tuve la sensación de que debía ayudarlos.

-Oigan… pero si quieren, también puedo ayudarlos en la investigación –me ofrecí para no ser una carga.

-Yo también puedo ayudarlos –se ofreció igualmente Melissa.

-Chicos descuiden… no queremos hacerlos trabajar en algo tan complicado como esto… Spike y yo trabajaremos en todo esto, y les avisaremos si encontramos alguna respuesta, esto también va para ustedes chicas –insistió la unicornio lavanda con gesto amable dirigiéndose hacia todos los presentes.

Yo solo di un suspiro, a pesar de que tenía esa sensación de querer ayudar, no debía de replicarle a la unicornio, por lo que la deje estar.

-Pero ¿y qué podemos hacer nosotros mientras tanto? –Le pregunto Melissa a Twilight, ya que ella no quería de nuestra ayuda.

Twilight pensó un poco ante la pregunta y solo le sonrió.

-Bueno… si les sirve de algo, pueden comenzar a convivir en nuestro mundo y adaptarse mientras tanto –ideo la unicornio.

-¿Convivir? –inquiri confundido, aunque la verdad, esto me lo esperaba.

-Si… ya saben, conocer mejor nuestro mundo, hacer más amigos, y ayudar, les vendría muy bien, mientras que Spike y yo hacemos el resto –sugirio Twilight contenta.

Las demás ponis se percatan del plan de Twilight, Pinkie Pie se interpone al tiro, tomándome de sorpresa.

-¡OH! ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡convivan en Ponyville con nosotras y todos los ponis del pueblo, sera súper divertidísimo, y créanme que les va a encantar conocer a todos sus habitantes y estoy segura de que a ellos les encantara conocerlos a ustedes también, sera genial incluso podre hacer una súper duper ruper espectacular y maravillosa fiesta de bienvenida! –Pinkie Pie dijo todo eso moviéndose como loca y en una velocidad de 1,00001 segundo.

Yo igual baje la cabeza algo apenado, no estaba muy favorecido con la idea.

-Ay… no lo sé chicas, no estoy seguro de querer ir a conocer el pueblo, no es tan sencillo como piensan, además no quiero llamar la atención ¿qué tal si me ven como un bicho raro y comienzan a atacarme? –opine algo asustado, y es que con la benvenida que me dieron estas ponis, ya era suficiente.

Applejack se pone nuevamente a mi lado y me da una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Puras patrañas Thomas, eso no va pasar, adelante amigo tú no te preocupes, estoy segura que los habitantes de Ponyville lo tomaran bien! –Recalco la poni anaranjada con su acento sureño y una confiable sonrisa.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Fluttershy.

-Además nosotras no permitiremos que a ustedes los ataquen –Musito la pegaso amarilla con voz delicada y amable.

Rarity también quiso convencerme.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de darte una visita guida y de que conozcas mejor nuestro lindo pueblo de Ponyville, créeme cariño no te arrepentirás –aseguro la unicornio blanca guiñándome el ojo.

Luego Pinkie Pie se pone a mi otro lado.

-Divertiiiidoooo –me susurro ella al oído, para luego ponerme una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ok, eso además de escalofriante fue algo raro, lo digo chicos… a veces Pinkie me asustaba un poco… pero era graciosa.

Mire a todas las ponis, aun indeciso, hasta que mi hermana se acerco.

-Thomas… por favor, acéptalo…recuerda que no tenemos otra opción… además Twilight ya se ofreció en ayudarnos… Vaaamos hermano… ¿por favor? –Finalizo mi hermana poniéndome lo que yo denomino como "ojitos de cachorrito hambriento".

Para mi era muy facil decirle que no a esos ojos, nunca caigo en esa clase de... "manipulacion" por parte de Melissa; pero al final termino convenciéndome y di un gran suspiro, debía aceptarlo por el bien de mi pequeña hermanita.

-De acuerdo, está bien hermana, tu ganas… nos quedaremos en Ponyville hasta nuevo aviso… -finalice con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Sí! –grito mi hermana emocionada.

-¡Excelente! –dijeron Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity a la vez con una sonrisa.

-¡QUEEEEE BIEEEEEEEN! –celebro Pinkie Pie explotando de la felicidad y dándome un fuerte apretón entre sus patas, en el acto me dejo sin aire.

-Ya verán que la pasaremos muy bien –aseguro Fluttershy viendo amablemente a Melissa.

-Por supuesto –dice Melissa con seguridad.

Y por último Twilight se acerca a todo el grupo con Spike en su lomo.

-De acuerdo chicas, entonces… llevemos a Thomas y a Melissa a conocer Ponyville –decreto finalmente la unicornio lavanda.

-¡Sí! –Gritaron las cuatro ponis restantes al unísono.

Y así finalmente la platica en Sweet Apple Acress había finalizado y nos comenzamos a dirigir hacia el pueblo de Ponyville… Melissa y yo hicimos grandes descubrimientos sobre el cometa, gracias a Twilight y su conocimiento; sin embargo aún teníamos dudas sin responder, a pesar de esos grandes descubrimientos revelados, no sabíamos que le paso al cometa, tampoco sabíamos cómo nos trajo aquí y tampoco sabíamos cómo regresar a casa, lo cual me tenía muy preocupado, pero confió en que Twilight y Spike resolveran; sé que ambos podrán hallar respuestas, tengo la fe puesto en ellos ahora mismo, pero por el momento, mi hermana y yo ahora debíamos convivir en Ponyville y era nuestro turno de conocer más a fondo este alocado y colorido mundo… espero no causar malas impresiones… aunque lamentablemente haya muchas posibilidades de que eso pase.

Además aún tenía mi problema con Rainbow Dash que también era otra de mis preocupaciones (aunque esta vez solo me incumbiese a mí sabía que era algo grave) pero bueno, no debía de acobardarme o echarme para atrás… debía pensar en una forma de ganarme su confianza… y sé que eso lo lograre pronto… ya lo veras "Dashie"… no lograras odiarme para siempre.

* * *

**Capitulo ocho finalizado... bueno, este capitulo fue similar al anterior, con la diferencia de que este me costo un poquito menos, solo tuve que ordenar la idea del cometa Wisher (otra vez) y utilizar el concepto del promedio de edad de los humanos, el resto de los detalles fue avanzando por si solo usando mi inspiración como palanca de empuje :P**

**Otra cosa que quiero recalcar es que en este capitulo agregue algunas mejoras de ultimo minuto, mas que todo en los signos de ****puntuación en el que había muchos errores, tal vez así la lectura sea mas cómoda y legitima.****  
**

**Y por ultimo quiero agradecerle a Sg91 por su review, su consejo me ha servido para mejorar un poco mas este capitulo y lo que están por venir... quizás a paso lento pero seguiré mejorando, en verdad muchas gracias compañero, sabiendo esto ahora, podre lograr crecer un poco mas como escritor. Y claro, también agradezco al resto de ustedes por su apoyo y por leerme, me motiva mas a continuar y eso lo certifico con todo mi optimismo. **

******Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.**


	9. Un Fragmento de Cristal

**Para esta ocasión no se me ocurrió una presentación improvisada... por flojera**

**¡Ah no esperen!... si esta presentacion que escribi aqui, es improvisada... hehehe que cabeza la mia xD**

**Bueno ya... disfruten del capitulo :3**

* * *

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**Un Fragmento de Cristal**

**Agencia de correo de Minneapolis - Minnesota**

***Tercera Persona***

En Minneapolis ya se había pasado al siguiente día, eran las 8:20 de la mañana, a pesar de que era martes, parecía que fuese un viernes, un sábado o un domingo, ya que en esos días, las calles suelen estar muy tranquilas y hoy no había mucho tránsito que de costumbre en la municipal, pero igual la agencia de correos de Minneapolis estaba como archivero de oficina…. full, parecía que hoy había más correspondencia por entregar que en el día anterior, y Alberto estaba seguro de ello, no podía entregar todas esas correspondencias por sí solo, razón por la cual estaba preocupado… esperando a su compañero de trabajo, quien no daba señal de aparición en ninguna parte de la agencia.

-Ay no mames wey… ¿dónde estás? pinche Thomas –preguntaba el mexicano angustiado, girando de un lago para otro y quien decidió esperarlo sin importar el horario que perdiese, pero ya han pasado más de 20 minutos, y ya se le comenzó a parecer extraño que no apareciera, ni siquiera le contestaba las llamadas que le hacia, Alberto estaba comenzando a irritarse e impacientarse mas.

-¡Tan fachadiento como siempre, se supone que ya deberías haber llegado wey! ¿¡Te dan otra oportunidad y así es como lo compensas!?, ¡me lleva la madre Thomas, te van despedir y esta vez yo no voy a poder protegerte el rabo…! -

El joven moreno de lentes se detiene y pela los ojos cuando ve al jefe de la agencia aproximarse hacia el con cara de poco amigos, era un hombre unicejo, un poco pasado de años, pero musculoso y era el más alto de la agencia, su cabello era aplastado y liso totalmente lleno de gel, medio calvo y lleno de canas, y tenía un parche en el ojo derecho que lo hacía ver como un pirata, tenía también un bigote bien arreglado pero de corta longitud y de un color negro muy intenso, todo esas apariencias combinadas hacia que al jefe lo llamaran "Hitler, el jefe cartero pirata musculoso de una sola ceja más alto y anciano de todos"… (esto lo hacían a sus espaldas por supuesto).

El jefe desempeñaba un buen papel en la agencia y era bueno en el mundo de los negocios, sin embargo era el más odiado por todos en la agencia por su personalidad "pasiva-agresiva"; dicha personalidad causaba intimidación, razón por la cual muchos de los empleados de la agencia le tenían cierto pavor, y no se atrevían a enfrentársele o a discutirle. Alberto era uno de ellos, aunque la vez anterior sí pudo hablar con su jefe, hoy no tenía las suficientes agallas para hacerlo.

El jefe se pone al frente de un intimidado Alberto, quien trago de golpe su gárgara atorada en la garganta.

-B-b-buenos días… jefe –dijo el joven riendo nerviosamente.

El jefe continuaba mirándolo con aquella cara de alma gris y tenebrosa, esa cara… que ni se podría quitar con el mejor chiste del mundo.

-C-como t-tá' el clima allá' ri-riba, je-jefazo –gagueo más nervioso que nunca Alberto notando su bien enorme altura y sudando a chorros litros equivalentes a una bombona de agua.

El jefe intensifico aún más el frunce de su ceño, a un nivel que incluso llego a aplastar a más de la mitad el parche de su ojo y a doblar en forma de "V" su uniceja, Alberto estaba que se le salía el corazón, al ver su reacción y notar que no le daba respuestas de nada…

Pero tras unos breves segundos después… el jefe cambia su mirada enojada a una mirada mucho más maliciosa con una sonrisa más aterradora que la del guason…Alberto ahora si sintió que le iba a dar un infarto al corazón, incluso fue tal la reacción del jefe que todos se percataron de esto y se apartaron del el disimuladamente, y es que el casi anciano de aspecto prepotente parecía un psicópata pervertido.

-Alberto –musito el jefe en un tono calmado.

Acto seguido, el jefe saca un lápiz marca "Mongol" del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo mira fijamente.

Alberto mira el lápiz y en ese momento su mente entra en un estado de pánico.

-(¡Ay mi madre, santa y rosa de Guadalupe este pinche loco me va matar con un lápiz!) –grito Alberto en sus pensamientos y mirando con terror al jefe y el lápiz con la punta literalmente afiladísima como la de un bisturí.

El jefe comienza a girar el lápiz observándolo detenidamente en distintos ángulos y direcciones, a la vez que comienza a caminar en dirección hacia una mesa, Alberto solo tenía náuseas y pensaba en lo peor.

-Alberto…. No pienses mal, no voy a hacerte daño… -comento calmadamente el jefe poniendo una sonrisa y tranquilizando un poco a Alberto.

-(Fiuff) –suspiro aliviado Alberto en su mente

-Ya pensaba yo que –

Alberto fue interrumpido por el jefe.

-Ah no para nada Alberto…no pienses en esas cosas –

El jefe con características de Hitler seguía caminando hacia la mesa.

-Es solo que… -

El jefe se detiene justo en frente de la mesa a la que se estaba dirigiendo sin terminar lo que iba a decir, y en la que pasa unos tortuosos segundos en silencio…Alberto solo observo confundido como se detuvo así sin mas.

-Es solo que… ¿que… cosa… jefe? –pregunto ahora entre cortado el nervioso Alberto.

*CRACK*.

El joven oyó como su jefe rompió el lápiz por la mitad, dejando caer las dos mitades al suelo, en cuanto de golpe y porrazo, el jefe hiso algo que tomo por sorpresa al mexicano.

Con una descomunal fuerza que nadie se imaginaba que tenía, el jefe dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa rompiéndola casi por la mitad, Alberto al ver esto se quedó quemadísimo y pálido.

-¡AY PERO QUE CHINGADOS! ¿¡COMO MADRES HICISTE ESO!? ¡QUE TE PASA PINCHE JEFAZO LOCO! –grito Alberto todo sorprendido después de presenciar todo, aun no podía creer lo que vio, fue increíble.

El jefe voltea a ver a Alberto con una mirada asesina, el joven reacciona ante tal mirada.

-Ay carajo, de pinga que ya se volvió loco este wey. –dijo intimidado Alberto quien retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

El jefe se acerca rápido hacia su empleado o... "su victima".

-¿Sabes que es lo que me pasa?… ¿¡SABES QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA!? ¡QUE CONFIÉ EN THOMAS… ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA! –reclamo el viejo decrepito con una mirada maniaca.

Alberto aún seguía en shock.

-¡Pues yo lo siento jefe, no es mi culpa que…! –

El viejo no dejo hablar a Alberto...

-¡CLARO QUE SI ES TU CULPA! ¡COMO SU COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO TIENE QUE DARLE VALORES DE ETICA Y MORAL! ¡Y MOTIVOS PARA LLEGAR TEMPRANO! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE AGENCIA ES ESTA SI TIENE TRABAJADORES TAN MEDIOCRES!? ¡THOMAS ES UN TRABAJADOR MEDIOCRE Y YA ME HA VUELTO A FALLAR! –siguio gritando el jefe degenerado con el cabello descontrolado.

-¡Si jefe lose, pero por favor escúcheme…! –

El viejo tacaño y gruñón volvió a negarle la palabra al joven.

-¡LE DI UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! ¿¡Y EL MUY IDIOTA CREE QUE PUEDE SALIRSE CON LA SUYA Y LLEGAR TARDE CUANTAS VECES SE LE DE EN GANA!? ¿¡CREE QUE POR SER HUÉRFANO Y PERDER A SUS PADRES TENDRÁ PIEDAD DE MI!? ¡CLARO QUE NO, PORQUE A MI ME IMPORTA BLEDO QUE HAYA PERDIDO A SUS PADRES! ¡NO ME INTERESA SU ESTÚPIDA VIDA! ¡ESE CHICO ES UN ESTÚPIDO MARGINADO Y NO SIRVE PARA NADA! ¡Y ESTA DES-PE-DIDOOOOOOOO! –exploto el jefe gritándole a Alberto a los cuatro vientos dentro de la agencia y haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos por su grito.

Rastos de saliva quedaron pegados en el rostro de Alberto por el grito del exasperado jefe. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia, todas esas declaraciones encabronaron a Alberto, quien ahora miraba al jefe con ira… sin ninguna pisca de miedo.

-¡OIGA! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE USTED A DECIR ESAS COSAS SOBRE THOMAS Y SUS PADRES!? ¿¡EH!?... ¡DESGRACIADO, NADIE LE HABLA ASÍ A MI AMIGO, ESO FUE UN GOLPE MUY BAJO SEÑOR...! -

-¿¡Que dijo!? -comento el jefe sorprendido.

-¡LO QUE USTED OYO, FUE UNA COMPLETA FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA SU VIDA Y SU FAMILIA, DEBERÍA DARLE VERGÜENZA QUE UN HOMBRE DE SU CALIBRE COMO USTED DIGA ESAS COSAS! ¿¡Y SABE UNA COSA MÁS!? ¡USTED ES EL ESTÚPIDO MARGINADO! ¡NO THOMAS! –respondió un enojadísimo Alberto quien dejo anonadado a todos los presentes de la agencia, he inclusive de nuevo al jefe, sin embargo eso no detuvo al viejo cascarrabias de ahora dirigirse al joven de aspecto hispano.

-¿¡ESO ES LO QUE CREE!? ¡PUES USTED JOVEN GONZALES...TAMBIEN ESTA DESPEDIDO... DES-PE-DIDO, LARGUEZE DE MI AGENCIA DE CORREO! –sentencio el jefe señalando hacia la puerta

Alberto lo vuelve a mirar con mala gana y desprecio.

-¡COMO USTED DIGA ESTÚPIDO VEJETE, NO ME INTERESA, AL CABO QUE NI DEBERÍA QUEDARME EN UNA AGENCIA DONDE TRATAN MAL A LOS EMPLEADOS!... ¡ESTE LUGAR ES UNA BASURA CON USTED AQUÍ; MEJOR ME IRÉ A OTRO LUGAR DONDE SE QUE ME TRATARAN MIL VECES MEJOR, HASTA NUNCA ANCIANO BABOTAS! –finalizo Alberto saliendo de la agencia y mostrándole el famoso medio.

El jefe como si nada se acomoda su cabello y su corbata... mientras lo hacía, los otros empleados que también presenciaron todo el alboroto, ahora observaban al jefe con desdén.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el jefe mirando a sus empleados.

-¡CORRUPTO DEJENERADO! –grito uno de los empleados.

-¡VAYASE DE AQUÍ! –grito otra empleada.

Y a partir de ahí todos los empleados y uno por uno comenzaron a abuchear a su jefe, estaban también del lado de Alberto.

-¡Oigan! ¿¡Que les pasa!? ¡Dejen de despreciarme de esa forma! –ordeno el jefe pero fue ignorado, todos los empleados seguían abucheándolo.

-¿¡PUES SABEN QUE!? ¡TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN SUPER DESPEDIDOS... ...! –

-¡Cállese loco! –interrumpio uno de los empleados tirándole al jefe un sacapuntas eléctrico en la cabeza y tumbándolo.

**Casa de Thomas y Melissa – Minneapolis**

-Cielos… no creí que ese jefe fuera tan sarnoso, pinche viejo idiota –decía Alberto sobándose la cabeza mientras caminada y botaba la gorra de la agencia a la calle.

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que Alberto abandono la agencia de correos, y el joven mexicano tomo la decisión de pasar por la casa de Thomas para darle la noticia a su amigo, ya que Thomas, había sido despedido igualmente, pero lo que Alberto no sabía, es que probablemente no se encuentre con su amigo en su casa.

-Solo espero que mi compadre Thomasito lo tome bien… aunque él se lo busco por haberse tardado demasiado ¿Me pregunto porque no habrá aparecido? ¿Y porque no contesta a mis llamadas cuando le doy un toque? –inquirio en intriga Alberto tocandose la barbilla y dando un suspiro mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la casa de Thomas.

Tras un rato más de caminata, el joven llega a la casa de su amigo, pero al ver hacia la puerta, nota que allí cerca había otra pequeña chica tocando la puerta.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-¡Melissa!... ¡amiga por favor abre la puerta! –gritaba la chica mientras seguia tocando la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-Solo… quiero que me perdones… -susurro la chica después poniendo gesto triste y dejando de golpear la puerta.

Alberto quien la veía desde atrás, le dio curiosidad esa chica, por lo que decidió acercársele y hablarle.

-¿Qué onda chamaquita? –saludo Alberto.

El saludo tomo por sorpresa a la jovencita dándole un pequeño susto.

-¡Ay!… ¡cielos me asustaste! –dijo la chica quien volteo a mirar a Alberto con ojos de asombro y tocandose el pecho.

-Oh… disculpa, no quería asustarte –musito el joven moreno poniendo sus manos en frente.

-He… descuida –le respondió apenada la chica.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que Alberto decidió romperlo.

-Pues... que pedo ¿quién eres tú? –pregunto como si nada el joven de lentes casi enormes.

-Mi nombre… es… Sheila –se presentó de manera tímida la chica.

Alberto pone una sonrisa ante su presentación y reacciona tal como para sorprender a Sheila otra vez.

-¡Órale pues es un placer conocerte Sheila, mi nombre es Alberto Paco Timoneo Gonzales Monserrat de la Claridad... ehm... Gonzales!, pero no te preocupes… puedes llamarme simplemente… "Al" o Alberto… por si lo anterior se te hace muy largototote ¿a que si? –bromeo el joven mexicano a toda velocidad y con su asentó característico.

Todo su comentario hiso reír a Sheila, y sin embargo, el carismático Alberto lo acompaño en su risa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí tu solita rojitas? –pregunto Alberto dejando de reír y sonriendole gentilmente.

Sheila al oír su pregunta solo baja la mirada y cambia su expresión de sonrisa a una deprimente y llena de preocupación, parecía que estuviera ocultando algo importante.

Alberto nota esa reacción y se inclina para ponerse a su altura.

¿Sucede algo pequeña? -pregunto esta vez preocupado.

-Ahmm…. descuida… no es nada –dijo Sheila evitando contacto visual con el joven moreno.

Por su parte, Alberto comienza a observarlo con desconcierto.

-¿Segura? porque no parece que estés aquí por nada… tiene que haber alguna razón chavita… y a mí no me engañas con eso, además te vi hace rato llamando a la hermana de Thomas –sospecho el joven tratando de mantener contacto visual con Sheila.

En eso la pequeña jovencita alza la mirada hacia el.

-Espera… ¿tú conoces a Melissa? –le pregunto Sheila con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pues claro que la conozco, es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo –le respondió Alberto con tono de confianza.

-¿Entonces Thomas es tu amigo? –volvió a preguntar la joven pelirroja con algo de sonrojes en sus cachetes.

Alberto ríe ante la pregunta obvia y redundante que Sheila le había hecho.

-¡Pues claro que sí, es bastante obvio… soy gran amigo de Thomas, y si soy gran amigo de Thomas, pues claramente debo ser amigo de su hermanita también! ¿Como se te ocurre decir eso? –declaro Alberto tocando y despeinando el cabello de Sheila.

Sheila al oír a Alberto esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces si eres amiga de Melissa, puedo confiar en ti y contarte todo... supongo – opino Sheila ahora con una voz llena de más seguridad... aunque aun con piscaz pequeñas de timidez.

-Oh vaya… pues, me alegro de que confíes en mí, rojitas… aunque no sé porque desconfiabas en mi, como si fuera a hacerte algo fuera de lo normal ¿no qué no? –comento Alberto rascándose el cabello.

-Lo siento… es que… a veces suelo ser… muy reservada y tímida con los desconocidos, e inclusive también con los conocidos, y no siempre le cuento a todos lo que siento, solo a los amigos, pero… ahora sé que eres un chico de confianza –declaro la jovencita poniéndose un poquitín colorada de la vergüenza.

-Pues eso quiere decir que si me estas contando todo esto, es porque ya no somos ni conocidos, ni desconocido... podríamos decir que legalmente ya somos amigos -Alberto puso su mejor expresión amigable.

-¿Enserio somos amigos? -inquirió la pelirroja.

Alberto solo rio y le volvió a poner otra gentil sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que si rojitas! -obvio para luego revolverle nuevamente el cabello.

-Así que… haber... puedes escupir los frijoles –dijo Alberto mientras se paraba de su inclinación y poniéndose cómodo en las barandillas de los escalones.

Sheila voltea a ver un momento hacia la casa de Thomas y Melissa, para luego volver a voltear hacia un observador Alberto que lo miraba con muchísima curiosidad, la jovencita se acomoda sus pantalones blancos, y toma una bocanada de aire antes de hablar...

-Bueno... sucede que... vine aquí para disculparme con Melissa -agrego Sheila rascándose la nuca.

Alberto al oír la declaración de su nueva amiga, arquea una ceja un tanto confundido.

-¿Así?... ¿Porque?... ¿Le hiciste algun desmadre? -inquiría el joven mexicano.

-Si... quiero decir... no... quiero decir... ¡Agh, no lo se! -respondió Sheila de manera molesta.

-¿No lo sabes? -Alberto permanecia tranquilo.

Poso una ceja inclinada en su mueca ante la repuesta de la peliroja i y ahora se encontraba mas confundido

A pesar de la calma y serenidad de Alberto le transmitía, Sheila sentía como una presión le caía encima, la joven de cabello color carmesí brillante paso de un estado tranquilo a un estado de irritabilidad completa y con sus dedos comenzaba a frotarse las cienes con fuerza, Alberto se preocupo y trato de calmarla poniéndola nuevamente en su sitio de paz.

-Oye... tranquilízate, a huevo que no te estoy apurando ni nada por el estilo, solo trata de liberar lo que te presiona -le recomendó el joven hispano.

-¡Lo se!... ¡Es que, Melissa y yo hemos sido muy buenas amigas en lo que fue el resto del ultimo curso escolar, nos hicimos amigas muy rápidamente y de igual forma yo me gane toda su confianza... no entiendo porque ella se enfado conmigo, solo le pregunte sobre sus padres! -

Sheila iba a continuar hablando, pero luego, Alberto lo interrumpo.

-Espera... permiteme tantito alli ¿dijiste que le preguntaste sobre sus padres? -inquirió el joven ya un poco entendido.

-Pues... si -

Sheila en el momento baja la mirada algo avergonzada, pero luego se recompone de una manera determinada para defender su posició.n

-¡Pero eso no supone un problema! ¿¡Cierto!? -dice Sheila.

Alberto cambia su expresion a una mas seria y de esa manera le responde.

-Bueno Sheila, no es por contradecirte ni nada, pero... en realidad, si supone un problema. No debiste de preguntarle a Melissa sobre sus padres, conozco muy bien a la hermana de Thomas, y se que ella es una chica bastante sensible -

-¿¡Y crees que eso no lo se!? ¡yo ya sabia que Melissa era una chica bastante sensible, me lo ha demostrado varias veces! -esta vez Sheila le respondió de una manera mas molesta.

A pesar de la brusca respuesta, Alberto seguía manteniendo la compostura.

-Si sabias eso ¿entonces porque le preguntaste sobre sus padres de todas formas? sabiendo tu, que sus padres estaban fallecidos -

-¡Ahí esta la cuestión y la contradicha Alberto... yo no sabia que sus padres habían fallecido; Melissa nunca me menciono sobre eso y es por eso que tuve la curiosidad de preguntarle; créeme que de haber sabido eso, hubiese evitado la pregunta! -aclaro la joven para luego darse la vuelta y seguir frotándose la cienes con sus dedos, el estrés la había descontrolado en un punto maximo.

En eso, Alberto se acerca a Sheila y cuando esta justo detrás de ella, el joven se inclina nuevamente a su altura.

-Pues... ahí lo tienes -le dice Alberto poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? -

Sheila voltea y arquea una ceja, algo confundida.

-Seguramente habrás oído el refrán... "la curiosidad mato al gato"... ¿Cierto?-

Melissa seguía observándola sin entender.

-Bueno... pues eso mismo te paso a ti chavita -bromeo el joven mexicano riendose de ella.

A la joven peliroja no le pareció gracioso el comentario, por lo que arrugo la cara.

-Sigo sin entenderte -comento con mala espina y con un tono nada amigable.

-Lo que quiero decir es... que a veces, la curiosidad es algo peligrosa, puede llevarte a hacer preguntas innecesarias sobre otros, preguntas que a veces, uno no quiere oír... esa misma curiosidad fue la que te impulso a hacerle esa pregunta a Melissa, y por ese error "terminaste muerta" por así decirlo -explico Alberto divertido.

Sheila era algo orgullosa y no quería aceptar lo que Alberto le estaba diciendo, pero por otro lado, lo entendía, y por mas que lo negara, sabia muy bien que el tenia la razón, todo le paso por tener la curiosidad a mil pulsaciones, el hecho de saber eso, la había tranquilizado un poco, pero también hiso que le invadiera la tristeza.

-Pero... yo tenia curiosidad sobre Melissa porque, es mi amiga... bueno... era mi amiga... y... bueno... tener curiosidad sobre ella significa, que su amistad me importa, que ella me importa, que quiero saber mas sobre ella y su historia, y que realmente la quiero mucho... es por eso que le pregunte... porque... me importa... y si ella quería que eso no pasara, ella debió haberme dicho lo de sus padres -comento Sheila en un tono de casi sollozo.

Alberto comienza a acariciarle la cabeza, lo que toma a Sheila por sorpresa.

-Entiendo lo que sientes, y se que no fue tu intención hacerla sufrir... todo lo que hiciste fue por un bien mayor y lo único que querías era conocer mejor a tu amiga y saber su historia, eso lo comprendo y es normal en una amistad, incluso yo senti lo mismo por Thomas -declaro Alberto riendo un poco.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto Sheila, pero al borde de las lagrimas, la culpa lo estaba comenzando a carcomer.

.-Si... pero... a veces, hay personas que tienen historias muy tristes, historias que es preferible reservar para no poner triste a otros, o simplemente... para no recordar lo que sucedió en aquel trágico dia, y ese... es el caso de Melissa, es por eso que ella no quiso contarte nada sobre lo de sus padres... lo hace solo para proteger su fibra sensible; El hecho de recordar y revivir ese recuerdo, destruye esa fibra en miles de pedacitos bien pequeños, cosa que Thomas y yo también evitamos romper... -

Alberto ahora pone sus dos manos en los dos hombros de Sheila.

Ahora que sabes lo que acabo de decirte Sheila, trata de no herir a Melissa de esa misma forma otra vez, debes entender que es importante respetar ese espacio y no abusar de ella, por mas curiosidad que tengas, debes controlar ese impulso que aveces hacer daño de manera muy silenciosa... vamos, se que ahora si podrás proteger mejor los sentimientos de Melissa -finalizo Alberto de manera muy calmada y sutil.

Sheila sintió que cada palabra que le transmitió Alberto, le llegaban a su grande corazón, lo comprendió por completo, la joven pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y culpable por lo que le hiso a Melissa, y en el acto, le comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de su ojos, tapándose la cara de la vergüenza para que Alberto no lo viera, Sheila comenzó a llorar.

Alberto al ver esto se sintio mal... se arrodillo a su altura y la abrazo, el joven mexicano comenzó a acariciarle su cabello, como si de su pequeña hermanita se tratara... esto por supuesto, sorprendió una vez mas a Sheila, haciendo que dejara de llorar, ella no lo comprendía, sintió un gran calor cómodo y reconfortante en ese abrazo, como si conociera a Alberto de toda la vida, cuando el realidad, recién se conocieron hoy, a pesar de eso, Sheila no pudo soportar la tentación y se aferro al reconfortante abrazo de Alberto, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa, debí pensarlo de esa forma, y nada de esto hubiera pasado -razono Sheila derramando las lagrimas en el hombro de Alberto.

El joven mexicano comenzó a consolar a Sheila y siguio con sus caricias, aunque sea un sentimiento normal... el joven no quería que la niña se sintiera culpable desde el principio.

-Tranquila rojitas... es normal que sientas culpa, fue solo un error y no volverá a suceder -decia mientras le seguia acariciando su cabello.

-Pero si ya no vale la pena, le hice daño a Melissa y eso es algo horrible, ademas ella lo dijo... me odia, y jamas me va perdonar por lo que le hice -Le respondio Sheila mientras seguía llorando.

Alberto procede a romper el abrazo y en el acto comienza a secarle las lagrimas a Sheila... para animarla mas, pone una cara graciosa y en su tono mexicano combinado con una voz de retrasado, le dice.

-¡Ah como caes en ese cuento! son puras patrañotas, ella te perdonara! -

Paso un solo un pequeño momento, Sheila al ver eso no pudo evitar reir cómodamente ante la contagiosa y graciosa voz de Alberto.

-¿Y con esa jerga intentas convencerme? -bromeo Sheila conteniendo la risa, y creo que al parecer, se le olvido algo.

Alberto puso una sonrisita astuta al notarlo.

-Tal vez si... o tal vez no, pero una cosa es segura, te quite esa fea tristeza de tu cara, carnalita -Alberto le guiño el ojo.

Sheila habia caído en la jugada de su amigo y tardo en captar la idea.

-¡Ah... es cierto! -

Sheila comenzó a reír a carcajadas junto con el joven moreno de lentes, cuando dejo de reír, Sheila comenzó a recojerse su cabello.

-Eres bueno animando a la gente ¿sabes? -elogio Sheila.

Alberto al oir eso, se sonrojo un poco.

-Je... bueno, eso es lo mio... se animar a la gente de muchas maneras... y como no soy rollero, te puedo garantizar que lo que digo es verdad, Melis te va a perdonar, y yo me asegurare de que lo haga -aseguro Alberto poniéndose de pie.

-¿¡Enserio me ayudaras!? -Exclamo Sheila viéndola con total alegría.

Orgullosamente, el joven mexicano saca su pecho como demostración de honor.

-¿La neta? ¡Soy un hombre de palabra! -Mascullo Alberto con acento de caballero romano, para luego imitar la pose de la estatua de la libertad.

Sheila emocionada se abalanza sobre Alberto y la abraza, agarrándolo desprevenido.

-¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, no debí dudar de ti Alberto, eres un gran amigo! -

-Orale, entiendo, bájale los humos rojitas, es lo que los amigos hacen -decia Alberto sonrojado.

Repentinamente en el teléfono celular de Alberto comienza a sonar la alarma, Alberto se percata de ello y decide romper el abrazo con Sheila para revisar el celular, el joven muchacho se sorprendio al ver la hora del celular que marcaba las 9:05 am.

-¡Orale!... ¡el tiempo paso volando y no nos dimos cuenta! -decia Alberto aun sorprendido.

Sheila al ver la hora también se sorprendio.

-Wow... hemos estado mas de 50 minutos charlando... el tiempo vuela cuando estas distraída -rio brevemente Sheila.

-Tienes razon-

Alberto sonríe ligeramente y guarda su celular en el compartimiento de su camisa.

-Bueno, sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha y veamos si Thomas y Melissa estan aqui -sugirió Alberto.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Sheila.

El joven de aspecto hispano comienza a revisar primero las ventanas para ver dentro de la casa; pero todas las ventanas del piso inferior tenían los vidrios ahumados y a parte tenia cortinas bien oscuras en su interior, lo cual le dificultaba a Alberto ver hacia al fondo, intento entrar hacia el patio trasero de la casa; pero la puerta que estaba en las vayas se encontraban cerrada, con protección, a pesar de que Alberto también era un experto cerrajero, se le imposibilitaba abrir la puerta desde afuera en ese momento porque no tenia las herramientas necesarias, el joven muchacho al probar con las 2 opciones y ver que dichas opciones no funcionaron, decidió tomar la tercera y ultimas opción de llamar y tocar a la puerta principal.

Alberto se aclaro un poco la nuez de adam, el moreno de lentes comenzó a tocar la puerta y a gritar.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc* *Toc*.

-¡Thomas! -reclamo pero no se escucho nada del otro lado.

Alberto toco con mas fuerza la puerta una vez mas.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC* *TOC*.

-¡Thomas!... ¡soy yo, el pinchi loco de Alberto! -grito nuevamente, pero una vez mas solo le respondió el viento.

Quiso hacer el ultimo intento tocando aun mas fuerte.

*TRACK* *TRACK* *TRACK*.

-Thomasito... ¿¡Esta ahí!? ¡No quiero romperte la puerta! -con sarcasmo en sus palabras... Alberto se esforzo una vez mas en el grito.

Pero nuevamente... nada, el silencio aun seguía presente.

Alberto comienza a tocarse la quijada pensativo.

-Hmmm... me pregunto si...-

Pensando en una cuarta opcion, el muchacho atrevidamente comenzó a acercar su mano a la perilla de la puerta principal, Sheila por otro lado se veia preocupada y decide ponerse en frente de Alberto.

-Oye... ¿que vas a hacer?... no podemos entrar a la casa de Thomas sin su autorización -renego poniendo su mano en frente

-¿Y tu quieres que Melissa te perdone, no es así?-

Sheila al oir a Alberto decir eso, bajo la mirada algo apenada.

-Bueno... si lo dices de esa forma...-

-Créeme, hago las cosas mas atrevidas cuando pienso que es necesario y para beneficio -

La muchacha se aparto del medio y Alberto prosiguio con tocar la perilla de la puerta y darle la vuelta.

Como Alberto lo sospechaba, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, ambos chicos entraron a la casa que desde dentro se encontraba a penumbras, no pareció haberse alterado nada, los muebles seguían en sus mismos sitios e inclusive la mochila de Thomas seguía en el mismo lugar donde Thomas lo había dejado la ultima vez, Alberto ya dentro de la casa se ofreció a buscar a ambos hermanos, en el proceso reviso todas las habitaciones, el baño, la cocina, el sotano y por ultimo la sala... reviso cada rincón, pero no había señales de Thomas y Melissa.

-Parece que Thomasito y Melis salieron a alguna parte -opino Alberto frustrado.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿entonces a donde deben estar?... Alberto sabes que necesito hablar con Melissa pronto -se quejo Sheila totalmente molesta.

-Tranquila, tengo un plan, intentare llamar a Thomas por telefono... *suspiro* otra vez -

Alberto saco su celular nuevamente y marco el numero de Thomas, el telefono repicaba y en unos pocos segundos se escucho una especie de zumbido, Alberto estaba extrañado de escuchar dicho zumbido, no sabia de donde provenía.

Cuando Sheila voltea a ver hacia sofá, también percatada del zumbido, observa una luz tenue que brillaba en la mochila de Thomas, Sheila con curiosidad se acerca a la mochila y abre el cierre del primer compartimiento de la mochila donde provenía la luz casi iluminada, al abrir el cierre, el zumbido se convierte en tono y la luz se intensifica dejando de ser tenue, mostrando así un teléfono smartphone que sonaba con una música de rock alternativo.

Sheila contesta la llamada del teléfono y se acerca a Alberto.

-Hola... Alberto... Thomas... dejo el... teléfono -Le dijo lliteralmente a su "llamada mas cercana".

Alberto al enterarse de esto, frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡Ay!... ¡Me lleva el chanfle, es por eso que contestaba mis llamadas! ¿¡como es posible que ese wey haya olvidado de llevarse su teléfono justo hoy!? -contesto Alberto aun con la llamada en entrante.

-¡Lo se! -respondio Sheila tambien con la llamada en entrante.

Se detuvieron por un segundo y cuando se enteraron de que ambos estaban hablando innecesariamente por telefono estando en el mismo sitio, ambos al mismo tiempo colgaron la llamada.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de hacia donde fueron? -pregunto Sheila guardando el telefono con la esperanza de que Alberto supiera algún indicio.

-Si lo supera, no estuviera intentando llamar a Thomas por telefono... y probablemente tampoco estuviera aqui -aclaro Alberto señalando su telefono para luego guardarlo.

-Buen punto... pero ¿que vamos hacer? necesito hablar con Melissa -

Alberto vuelve a sobarse la quijada pensativamente.

-Bueno... ¿Que tal si esperamos hasta que ellos lleguen? no creo que ambos tarden mucho en llegar -

-Supongo que podemos hacerlo... mi papa y mi mama están trabajando hasta tarde, así que hoy tengo todo el dia -

* * *

Pasado un buen rato hasta el medio día, Alberto y Sheila seguían esperando aburridos en el sofá a Thomas y Melissa, pero aun no había rastro de ellos, Sheila estaba comenzando a impacientarse y comenzo a jugar Candy Crush en el telefono, mientras que Alberto tarareaba en voz baja una música ranchera que se sabia de memoria.

Al poco tiempo Sheila se aburrió de "Candy Crushear en el sofá y decidió echar un ojo al patio trasero de la casa.

-Vuelvo enseguida... iré al cobertizo del patio trasero -sentencio Sheila para ella misma sin ganas de nada.

-Si, ándale, yo seguiré cantando al pancho albara de la misericordia -le respondio Alberto de la misma forma mientras se desabotonaba la camisa azul de la agencia de correo y la tiraba por ahí, dejando al descubierto, una playera blanca que tenia la bandera de Mexico en el centro.

Sheila se va al fondo, y abre la puerta dando lugar al cobertizo del patio trasero... el patio trasero se encontraba completamente vació, no había nada absolutamente alterado en el lugar, y las hojas de los arboles de dicho lugar se movía con el fresco viento primaveral, Sheila solo sentía la sensación del viento en su cara, y cada respiración que daba, la relajaba un poco y sentía en su ser, momentos llenos de paz.

Alberto aparece detrás de la puerta y al sentir el fresco viento, comienza a sentirse anestesiado también.

-Orale... comenzó a hacer un clima agradable ¿no crees? -decia Alberto, relajado.

Sheila al escuchar a Alberto, toma un profundo respiro de relajación.

-Si... desearía sentir este viento y esta paz... todo los días de mi vida -musito Sheila sonriendo gentilmente.

-¿Porque negarlo? -lo acompaño en la frase Alberto.

Pero de repente, al terminar de concentrarse en el viento, Sheila y Alberto observan un destello venir de uno de los arboles.

-¿Que es ese brillo? -pregunto curiosa la joven pelirroja viendo el destello.

-¿Que se yo? -le respondio Alberto perdido.

Ambos comenzaron a correr y se acercaron al punto brillante, cuando la tenian en sus pies, Sheila lo recoje y lo observa extrañadisima...

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto intrigado Alberto viendo el objeto que tenia Sheila en sus manos.

-Es un... ¿fragmento de cristal?... -Sheila estaba igual de intrigada observando el cristal en la palma de su mano.

Era una especie de cristal muy brillante de color celeste y era tan pequeña que cabía en la mano de Sheila y tenia una figura hexagonal, el cristal emitía brillos tintilantes a cada segundo, pero rato después, los brillos comenzaron a tintilar mas rápido y se intensificaba aun mas su brillo.

¿Q-q-que esta pasando? -pregunto nerviosamente Sheila, quien a la vez sentía una gran potencia de energía a medida que las tintilaciones eran mas fuertes y mas rápidas.

De repente las tintilaciones del fragmento del cristal se detuvieron...

-¿Eh? Las tintilaciones... ¡se detuvieron! -Sheila estaba mas que confundida.

-Que rareza -dijo Alberto observando el cristal mas extrañado que su compañera y rascandose la nuca.

Pero de repente y para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes... el cristal reacciono bruscamente y ejecuto una explosión de luz que los envolvió a ambos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Sheila desaparecio entre la intensisima luz que expulso el fragmento.

-¡AY CARAY YA ME CARGO EL PAYASOOOOO! -grito sorprendido Alberto antes de que la luz lo tocara y tambien desapareciera entre ella.

Cuando la luz desapareció, no había rastro de Alberto y Sheila en ninguna parte del patio trasero de la casa de Thomas y Melissa, ambos desaparecieron junto con el misterioso fragmento de cristal que encontraron. Y el viento primaveral seguía soplando en el ambiente.

* * *

**Capitulo nueve finalizado. **

**¿Lo ven?... les dije que Alberto y Sheila tendrian un papel muy importante en la historia, supongo que ya sabrán ustedes lo que le habrá pasado a esos 2, si lo se, es muy obvio... pero bueno, puedo decir que este capitulo es uno de los mas relevantes, y es a partir de aquí que comienza la verdadera travesía de los jóvenes humanos en Equestria... o como yo suelo decir: "prepárense porque lo que viene ahora es candela".**

**Aunque les tengo una mala noticia... debido a que dentro de una semana me voy de viaje a otra ciudad, lamentablemente para esta ocasión me tardare un poco mas en subir el siguiente capitulo, ya que voy a un lugar donde no dispondré de Internet, y subiré el siguiente capitulo hasta regresar de mi viaje, que probablemente sea en 1 mes o 3 semanas después... yo espero que sea mas temprano, pero bueno... no se que esperar, por lo que les pido... con toda la amabilidad del mundo... paciencia de la buena. **

**Sin embargo, lo bueno es que mientras este fuera... podre ir adelantándome en los ****capítulos que están en proceso, así para cuando regrese, ya tendré los capítulos bien servidos y listos para llevarlos a la mesa ;)**

**********Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.**


End file.
